Cold Compassion (chapter pushed to August 20th)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Winter never had a partner. She had never needed one, but upon being selected to become the next maiden? Ironwood assigns her a very different newbie specialist with a very checkered past. Doesn't follow show. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Infrequent updates. Chapters on Saturday. Chapters are 900-1200 words for now. Newest chapter was delayed due to glitches.
1. Winter

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Winter was falling. She knew that her Aura wouldn't protect her, as it had been shattered.

"WINTER!" she heard as she fell, she could barely hear anything but the wind. She could barely feel anything but her own stiff muscles.

She remembered how this entire war started… 6 months ago, 183 days ago.

**(Ironwood's office, 6 months ago)**

Winter walked slowly through the doors to General Ironwood's office. 2 AK-200s stood at attention as she entered.

She stopped only to sweep off her undershirt as she heard a voice clear its throat.

"You can enter, Winter. I didn't call you here on a mission." Ironwood said. The General/Headmaster of Atlas stared out the window at Mantle and the Atlesian fleet which guarded the city.

"Sir, is this about…?" Winter started to say before the general cut off her words with a single hand.

"No. She's secure, it's part of that reason though that things are changing." Ironwood said, the general turned from his window to her.

"Winter, you are the most loyal, compassionate, level headed soldier within the entire army. I chose you because I needed a soldier I could trust." He stated, Winter blinked.

Winter was the unofficial second in command of the Atlesian military. She was the one who answered directly to Ironwood. She was also more or less the one who handled work he was busy and couldn't handle.

"Sir?" Winter asked before Ironwood cleared his throat.

"I'm assigning you an Adjutant, an officer of your own to handle work that you're be unable to deal with once you receive the maiden powers." Ironwood said, Winter raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sir, with all due respect? I do not require an attaché. They will only hinder me and their services are to the kingdom, not to one specialist." She said, she had another hand gesture cut her off again.

"Winter, I already signed the paperwork. He's fresh from the academy. I wouldn't have assigned you a partner if I didn't think it was a good idea. He'll meet you at your office… You need to go see the Winter Maiden now… I'm still recalling troops to Atlas… I'll contact you if I need you… Think of this as training, I picked to pair him with you for a reason. I'll be here if you have any questions." Ironwood said, he folded his arms behind his back.

"Your dismissed, Winter." He stated, his voice was kinder, softer.

Winter said nothing and nodded before she turned and backed out of the room. She sighed as the AK-200s inclined their heads to look at her.

She walked past the military mechs and out to the rear gates of the academy. She sighed and walked off to find her ship.

"Orders are orders…" She stated to herself before she walked through the crowds of students and soldiers.

Winter moved a hair that slightly angled into her eye away from her. She walked in the direction of the landing pad.

She would go and talk with Fria and then report back to her office. She needed to go and gather another report for the Winter Maiden she could bring back to General Ironwood.

Then she would see her… 'partner' that Ironwood had assigned to her. Winter wondered if the soldier had volunteered to be paired with her, she hadn't very much made many friends within the military.

She entered the hanger and then spotted her craft before walking up to it and then boarding it.

"Ma'am." Winter heard from her pilots before she leaned back into her seat within the craft.

"M3. I have to meet with the Winter Maiden." Winter stated before rubbing at her eyes.

"Hmm…" Winter said and looked out the window.

She disliked calling Fria the 'Winter Maiden', it made her seem more like a weapon. A thing to be used and then discarded after it had served its role.

It brought her back to her life… She thought of Weiss as the engines spun up and the ship departed for the hospital.

Winter sighed; she pushed her thoughts away. She had a job to do and personal feelings would only complicate the matter.

"I hope you're alright, little sister." Winter stated before the airship windows closed and she was cloaked in darkness.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that the finale of season 7 will NOT be the same as the show, nor will most of season 7. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and will show Winter meeting her partner and explain more of the plot. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Slater

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Winter remembered dodging a slash that would have taken her head off, the heat from the sword would have burned her if not for her Aura.

Winter heard a knock on her office door while she sighed and cleared her throat.

"You may enter." She heard before the door opened and Winter blinked while Clover and another specialist entered.

He had very short brown hair and piercing jade eyes, he wore a white Atlesian jacket with the Atlas symbol on the upper right. He wore dark blue and white pants with teal accents. He wore fingerless blue gloves along with a blue undershirt.

He also had a blue scarf and a folded down axe looking weapon on his hip along with a blue Atlas satchel.

"You didn't have to escort me here, Clover." He said before noticing Winter.

"Ma'am, this is Specialist Slater Salvino… Though most people call him 'Slate'." Clover said, Slate turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"You do know that General Ironwood sent her a full report, right?" Winter watched the duo before clearing her throat eloquently, snapping her fingers.

"Colonel Slater, I know what your mission is… I do not appreciate you questioning another specialist." Winter said, Slate sighed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm just not used to being pulled fresh out of the academy to serve as an adjutant or attaché… snow flurry." He stated before Winter's twitched and she hummed in annoyance.

"Qrow all over again… Captain, you can leave." She said, muttering the first part under her breath as the Ace-Op commander nodded and left.

Slate pulled out his scroll and pulled up a report, Winter hummed and folded her hands behind her back.

"Grimm sightings have increased all up and down the coast. I don't get it, why would they negatively be drawn here? Atlas is on edge but…" Slate muttered; Winter watched as Slate's gloves glowed blue.

Dust, the very thing that her father chipped at the world to make a mint on. She cleared her throat.

"You know, mouthing off to a brigadier General takes a lot of gall." She said, Slate shrank under the stress but pulled up more information.

"I apologize, I like to joke and tinker. I was looking at your schedule… You have a military meeting, then go to meet someone, then come back to brief General Ironwood… You know, just because you're the second in command of the military doesn't mean you're not entitled to at least 7… Maybe 8 hours of rest." He said, skimming through documents as a wall of information appeared behind him.

"Soldiers rest when they are permitted." Winter said, Slate rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Even the most elite need rest, ma'am. You can't operate on fumes, your crash and burn from exhaustion." Slate stated before going back to typing.

"Did General Ironwood brief you on your duties or will you be needing a reminder?" Winter asked, Slate hummed and then put away his scroll into his satchel.

"I am to organize your schedule, provide backup to you as your partner. I am also to handle your requests. I'm at your service, Ms. Schnee. I'm just making sure I have everything so I don't get off track." He stated. Winter rolled her eyes before she sat down on the chair.

"You know just because you don't like talking doesn't mean you have to be silent. I'm going to be working with you and the general entrusted my services and all my skills… You can ask him yourself. I'm not mad, I'm not going to complain. He asked me as a soldier to handle something and I will carry it out as best I can." He said, Winter tapped her finger before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Walk with me, we're going to something only General Ironwood and me are allowed to handle, you are the only one allowed to do that… This doesn't involve your rank, it involves your clearance provided by me, if you do not follow my instructions, I will speak to General Ironwood and revoke your ability to do this." Winter stated, Slate nodded and walked out of the room with her.

The duo walked towards the landing pads, there was dozens of ships arriving, the military and school were always busy.

"I also wish to test your combat skills later… If you're my partner as well as attaché, I hope you can hold your own in combat." Winter said before she boarded her ship. Slate stopped for a second before he hummed and slowly boarded it.

He climbed into a seat while Winter motioned for the pilots to take off before Slater pulled out his scroll and slowly began to research what to do next.

Winter paid no attention to this, she had to make another appointment with Fria, she couldn't afford to let the Winter Maiden's powers be given to anyone else.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Slate will be Willow's partner so he will be heavily involved with season 7. Next chapter is going to be on Saturday or so and will show Slate and Winter at the M3 Hospital and then Slate training with Winter along with more of his character. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven's story will hopefully be soon.**


	3. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Slater leaned on the wall and waited for Winter to emerge. He watched the AK-200 Knights who were busy patrolling the hospital halls.

"I question how effective having 80% or so of the military being androids are." He muttered before he heard the sign of someone clearing their throat.

"You were standing there the entire time?" Winter asked, Slater rolled his eyes.

"No, I was doing my makeup." He stated, Winter said nothing before the specialist cleared his throat.

"I'm your attaché, I kind of have it in the job description to help you and attend to you." Slater put in, he pulled up his scroll.

"You said we were going to train. I'm going to guess we're headed back to Alsius Academy?" He asked, Winter hummed and nodded.

'Why do I get the feeling this is going to suck?' He thought to himself before going to return to Winter's aircraft.

**(training room, 15 minutes later)**

Winter removed _Frostbite_ from her belt while Slater reached for his weapon. His gloved glowed light blue as he poked at them.

"You should know, just because I'm fresh from school doesn't mean I can't put up a fight..." He said before grabbing it and then flicking a switch on the weapon.

Winter watched the pole portion of the weapon extend and an axe head attach to the weapon while a point extended from the head of the axe. She also saw what looked like a magazine and scope on the weapon.

"_Umbra_ has 2 other forms currently… Anyway, let's do this." He said before twirling the halberd and facing Winter.

She sidestepped a stab at her face by backflipping before parrying the weapon as Slater shifted it and rested it on his shoulder.

She was forced to block a bullet as the spear of the weapon receded into the weapon. She looked at Slater before he backflipped away and took cover.

"You should know I don't consider taking it easy on you, right?" Winter said before plunging her weapon into the ground.

A group of icy blue Beowolves emerged from the glyph under her and charged as Winter retreated.

"You pass if you deal with them." Winter said before using a Blue Glyph to leap to another platform.

Slater sighed and then rushed inward at the pack of summoned Grimm. He counted 8 of them.

He blocked one's hand before slicing off it's head before being forced to parry another hit as he shot the Beowolf in the face.

Winter emerged from behind and swung a slash he was barely able to block with Umbra's pole portion.

"You can submit and save yourself the…" Winter said before Slater flexed 2 of his fingers which threw a block into 2 of the Beowolves into the wall.

"I think… I'm good." He said before firing another round and using the recoil to kick Winter back before spinning and cutting another Beowolf in half.

"Hmm." Winter hummed to herself, impressed before 2 more Beowolves lunged at him.

Slater sighed before flipping the weapon into the ground by the spear portion. He landed a kick to one Beowolf and dodged the other's slash by spinning around the weapon. He grabbed the Grimm by the head before snapping its neck.

"Your crude, but your effective." Winter said as she watched Slater stab and throw the last summoned Beowolf to the ground. he panted and he looked at her.

"You're the one who literally tried to sneak attack me. When is that ever fair!?" Slater before he realized she was just testing him.

She charged forward. Slater blocked the attack with the head of his halberd. He hummed before being forced to dodge a kick from Winter which she followed up with by use of a Glyph.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he was flipped into the air before landing on another platform. He flipped another switch and took cover again.

"You're not going to hide from me!" She stated before flipping onto another glyph.

Slater's weapon now resembled a sniper while the axe portion shrunk and then was absorbed into the weapon.

He fired another bullet which Winter deflected only to be knocked backwards by an explosion of flames.

"Your clever." Winter stated before she flipped backwards. She stopped her foot on the ground before the arena cleared up.

"Stop simulation." She ordered as the arena started to power down. Slater sighed and folded his weapon down before putting it onto his back.

"You are skilled, but you need to learn to be faster over hitting harder. Your strikes will take down enemies not possessing speed, but if they do?" she asked and Slater nodded and he hummed in annoyance.

"I'll keep it in mind… That was fun, if you don't count nearly getting stabbed in the back." Slater muttered before he turned and slowly started to walk away, wondering what else they could do at the moment.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Slater is supposed to be related to one villain, but I won't explain who yet. next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Slater and Winter reporting to Ironwood and will bring things closer to the start of season 7. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. New Orders

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(M3 Atlas Medical Facility)**

Winter dodged a slash from Cinder as she parried the knives. She could see a familiar halberd as she attempted to stand despite her aura. Her fingers were frostbitten, but she refused to relent.

**(Atlas Academy, ironwood's office 1 month before.)**

Winter and Slater stood at attention in the General's office. He walked from the table to look at them.

"Colonel, I'm glad your settling in with Winter well." Ironwood said, the Specialist nodded and started to type on his scroll. His gloves glowed a soft blue.

"His services are adequate. I do wish he would tone down on the drivel of comedy. He likes to joke a lot more." Winter stated. Ironwood chuckled and looked at the duo.

"Slater is very dry and reserved, Winter. He likes to joke; it helps him concentrate and form a camaraderie. Slater, you're have to forgive her, she's very serious about everything." Ironwood put in; Slater brought his head up from his scroll to look at him.

"It's fine, sir. I'm just in charge of making sure Winter's day is planned out. I'll settle for a thumbs up." He said, Ironwood turned back to the window.

"We've been getting bad reports. There's been many more riots in the streets and Atlas is having to divert troops to deal with them." He said as he tapped a button on his scroll.

On the middle platform was shown reports of AK-200s and Atlesian soldiers dealing with rioters. They were clearly trying to restrain the people without hurting them.

"This is partly because of the election. I have the Ace-Ops dealing with this." He stated, Slater and Winter frowned.

The rioting was partly because of Ironwood transferring resources to the Amity Arena. Slater knew because of his rank and his rank alone.

He knew very well throwing the full military of Atlas wouldn't solve the problem. Ironwood would only cause more panic and problems. He already heard about the Happy Huntresses trying to raid the military. He didn't like their vigilante style of attacking the military, but he understood the kingdom needed to help Mantle.

He was about to voice his opinion on the matter when Winter spoke up.

"Sir, I think we should focus more on making sure the people are safe and protected. I also think you should focus more on the election and let your lieutenants like me handle Mantle. We are more than capable of…" Ironwood was directed to his scroll at his desk.

Winter frowned, but kept her discomfort to herself. She was a soldier; they followed the orders of their commanding orders.

"Maria is reporting that Argus is dealing with Grimm at the moment. I'm going to the council. Winter, play the message you recorded weeks ago. I have a feeling that things are about to change." He ordered before he grabbed his scroll and looked at Winter and Slater.

"We have to stop the riots before we protect people. Mistral was nearly destroyed if the police are right and I'm sure they're be back to finish the job with Atlas." The general stated before he walked out the door.

Slater frowned while he started to tap away at his scroll. He turned to Winter.

"We can't fix Atlas if we send the entire army down to arrest anyone who doesn't agree with us. Their scared because of Vale, because they don't know what's going to happen." He stated, Winter hummed.

"I know, but we have our orders." Winter said, she walked out of the room.

"Not all orders are right…" He said before following his charge. He would obey Winter, as he was told.

**(Winter's office)**

Winter felt like she'd catch some sleep, they allowed her to rest at least. Slater was right about her not being able to do her duty if she was passed out.

"You have family in Mantle, Specialist Slater?" She asked. she turned and noticed Slater scowled at the mention of his family.

"No, my mother was killed by Grimm shortly after I left for the academy sadly." He said, he clutched at his eyes over the memories.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said before Slater smiled at her, she blushed before returning to her desk.

"Your father must be proud of you for joining the military then. I heard your hacking and mechanical skills are possibly your best trait." Winter said, brushing off her shirt.

She saw Slater grip his Scroll as his smile turned into a scowl and his eyebrows furrow. She knew that look; it was a very familiar look. Of disgust, of hatred.

It was the type she gave her father before leaving him to rot while she entered the military.

"Ma'am, we have reports of a stolen Manta-class airship. Suspects have been detained by the Ace Ops." She heard from her scroll.

She turned to Slater who waited for her instructions.

Author Notes

**Phew! another chapter done! I want to point out this story right now is limited to season 7 and will show Slater meeting team RWBY and Winter in **_**A New Approach**_**. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: My raven story is going to be made next week hopefully and I'm making a Rwby/Naruto poll for the next few stories. **


	5. RWBY

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Ironwood's office, Alsius Academy.)**

Slater continued to look at his scroll while Winter spoke with General Ironwood.

"Sir? The transport has arrived. They're be here within a few minutes." He stated, Slater set his scroll in his pocket.

"Your dismissed, Slater." Winter ordered, Slater hummed and shook his head.

"I would like to stay if it's all the same with you, Ms. Schnee. I'm eager to meet your sister and her friends. General, we've also gotten the supply convoy prepared to depart." Slater heard from his comlink.

"Good. Winter, Slater is your attaché, and your partner. I hope you start giving him more of a chance." He said before the doors opened.

RWBY, what Slater assumed were allied team of three, and Qrow Branwen were marched in by 2 Atlesian Soldiers.

Slater instantly grabbed his scroll and opened it. specialists were given 2 scrolls. They had a small personal one, and the full length one they were given for computing issues.

"Winter." Weiss said breathlessly. Winter looked at her younger sister wordlessly. Slater stepped up closer to Winter as the Brigadier General looked at General Ironwood.

Winter gasped in shock before she glared at the guards with annoyance.

"You have less than 10 seconds to release their Gravity Bolas… or I hurt you." Winter ordered. Slater rolled his eyes as the soldiers ripped off the bolas, apologizing the entire time.

"Come in," Ironwood stated. Slater filed in behind Winter and Penny. He walked to the side of the desk and stood besides Winter while his gloves continued to glow.

Winter watched Slater make notes like part of a court. He looked at her and the general.

"It's good to see you all again." Ironwood stated, the general looked at Slater.

"I think the rest of Atlas would disagree." Yang stated. Ironwood hummed and sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"I regret how the Ace Ops treated you." Slater continued typing and hummed.

"We tend to get touchy when a rogue ship with no id code on it enters our airspace." Slater stated, Ironwood turned to him and he quieted down.

"We uh… Kind of did steal an airship," Ruby stated. Slater and Winter blinked in shock; Ironwood pursed his lips.

"Well… That was unexpected." Slater stated. Ironwood was about to speak before Winter hummed.

She stepped forward, moving from behind the desk.

"You stole an Atlesian Manta?! Weiss, we could have shot you down, what were you thinking?!" Winter yelled; Weiss stepped forward.

Winter felt Weiss wrap her arms around her in a hug. Winter was caught off guard, but managed to return it.

"I'm sorry, but we did what we had to do." Winter heard from her sibling, she sighed and patted her head gently.

"I don't condone it… But I guess I understand it." Winter stated, Slater chuckled.

"Glad to see that you condone reckless behavior if it gets results, ma'am." Slater stated, Winter glared at her partner before Ironwood spoke up.

"This is Slater Salvino. He's Winter's partner and attaché, he's in on who Salem and the Relics are, along with Penny and Winter." The general turned to the Colonel.

"Winter, you and Slater are dismissed, I'm going to talk with them. you need to visit Fria soon anyway. I need to make sure the convoy is ready." He ordered, Winter and Slater saluted before Slater turned to Weiss.

"I haven't known Winter more than a few weeks. It's still a pleasure to meet you, Weiss, along with the rest of you." he said, Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Have fun with your military job, bud." He said, Slater turned to the retreating Winter.

"Trust me? Assisting Ms. Schnee with her duties and dealing with her ENDLESS humor and tranquility for protocol is a job in itself. I love my job." He said, Winter growled and turned, her eye twitched as she dragged her assistant out of the room.

"Something tells me you put him with her besides just worth ethic." Qrow stated, Ironwood hummed.

"Winter needs someone who's much less strict and who won't come up with unique solutions. She keeps an eye on him, he reminds her that life isn't just war and orders," Ironwood said. Qrow and the others frowned, Qrow folded his arms while confusion pulled at his features like a magnet.

"Keeps an eye on him for what?" Oscar asked. Ironwood could only look at the child while noting his cane on his hip.

**(With Winter and Slater)**

Winter continued to drag Slater until they were far away from the office. He put his scroll down on a table and looked at her, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Why must you insist on making such childish antics? You act like I'm…." She hissed, spit coming from her lips with each syllable.

"You're a person. You treat literally EVERYTHING like a combat op. I'm not trying to be disobedient; I've seen plenty of Atlesian officers who aren't that strict. Winter? Joking isn't against the rules, I should know, I'm reading the rulebook right now." He pointed out. She sighed and rubbed at her temples while Slater clenched a fist.

His scroll changed to another page without a touch from Slater. Winter blinked at this.

"How did you change the page without touching it?" she asked while Slater grabbed it and read a report.

"My father…." Winter watched a frown turn into a grimace. He bared his teeth and flinched as if he had encountered a very terrible monster.

"Slater?" she asked, the specialist frowned as he looked back at her.

"I'm… Fine, just a bad memory." He stated before shaking the far away look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Winter. I'm just trying to make friends, didn't have any in school and the best way to increase effective activities as partners? You bond with them, get to know them. I'm going to set up the convoy, we're going to get raids on the trucks and regular soldiers aren't going to cut it. I'll be ready to deploy if you deem the Ace-Ops to be ineffective, slight as the idea is." He said. he walked over to a terminal and then clenched his fist before the computer turned on.

Winter blinked in shock. She didn't want to pry, but she could tell Slater didn't like his father, she went from being angry over Slater's snark to concerned in seconds.

Slater continued to type at the console while Winter walked over to her assistant.

"If you wish to talk about it…" Slater turned away from her and sighed with what was clear anger at himself for something.

She didn't understand she was beginning to feel something, care and later love.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not trying to make Slater better than the others or take away from the episode. I'm going to build on the Winter and Weiss sistership. Next chapter will be during Pomp and Circumstance and will show Slater looking into the murders and talking with Winter. Until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making a Naruto poll tomorrow and working on the Raven story. Also, I will put chapters not based off the show in the Winter story.**


	6. The Mine

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, SDC Mine Number Two.)**

The Manta flew over the small convoy before it set down outside the mine. The door was pulled open and 3 Atlesian soldiers and Slater piled out.

"Area is secure," Slater heard before Winter stepped out of the ship, helped by Slater.

"I see RWBY are as effective as the Ace Ops. I'll make another note, Winter? Your aware you have another meeting with Fria later, right?" He asked before Ironwood walked out of a car.

"Thank you for reminding me." She stated. She walked up to General Ironwood.

"Sir, the area is done, Slater took the liberty of ordering for reinforcements. He also took the liberty calling the Ace Ops to inform them you wished to meet with them and of your arrival." Winter said, Slater continued to make notes.

"I'm just doing my duty, ma'am," Slater said. He moved his Scroll behind his back and saluted the man as more soldiers rushed in.

"Winter, set up a perimeter and lock things down. I'm going to talk with the Ace-Ops." He ordered. Winter and Slater watched their commander lead the reinforcements.

"Slater, follow me. I need you to make notes on the mine while we're inside." Slater heard from Winter and nodded.

"I'm already coming. what do you want me to start taking notes of?" Slater asked. he followed the Brigadier General inside the mine, awaiting her instructions.

"I need you to record the schematics on the mine." She ordered. he typed in a few commands and started to scan for the mine.

"My family used to run this mine till the storm forced us to abandon it." Winter stated before Slater leaned on the wall.

"I am aware. I looked up your record before I was escorted to you. General Ironwood thought it would be best if I familiarized myself with you. You joined the academy at 16?" Slater asked, Winter hummed.

"My father is…" She started to say before she heard shouting. She instantly winced and say Slater wince again, like he was recalling another bad memory.

"Slater?" She asked. he winced and then turned to the side. Winter reached towards him.

"I refuse to do that, dad…" Slater said, staring off into space, Winter slowly reached for him.

The second her fingers brushed his shoulder, he grabbed _Umbra_.

"NO!" Slater screamed and fell back. the yelling died down as Weiss leapt into the talk. Winter was still too far away to hear anything but faint whispers from their distance.

"Slater." Winter said, she kneeled down to his level as he panted.

"Are you ok?" Winter asked. Slater blinked and slowly lifted his head to look at Winter. He hummed.

"Yes," He said simply. Winter watched Slater walk to a rock before sitting down. He grabbed his scroll and put it down next to him while he rubbed his temples.

"Slater. You've shown discomfort around the mention of your father. You just had an episode which is the last straw. You will tell me if you don't wish to have it reported to General Ironwood." Winter stated, Slater sighed.

"I don't have a good relationship with my father. He's actually one of the reasons I joined the military." Slater cracked his neck while Winter walked to him.

"I'm sure Ironwood told you my relationship with Jacques?" Winter asked. Slater allowed her to sit next to him.

"That he is in your own words 'a scum sucking asshole?'" Winter nodded. Slater hummed.

"My father used to insult me; I was born smart. I was smart enough to be considered a genius when I was 10. My father hated people being smarter than him in Atlas." Slater put in, he turned to look at Winter.

"The fact that a kid born from an unwed marriage in Vale was as smart as him? My father couldn't stand it. he never hit me, but don't make you think that mean he had some form of mercy. He did it purely because he considered violence below him. I got insulted, told I'd never amount to anything. He'd treat me like I was a burden to him, he bullied his only son because his son showed his intelligence." Slater stated, Winter frowned.

Winter hated her father. The man treated his children as trophies, he would manipulate them, make them dependent on him. she knew Jacques would have crafted Winter into a human as bad as him if she stayed.

"I'm… Sorry to hear that." Winter said. She put a hand on Slater's shoulder. he smiled and nodded.

"I never hit back. I just took pride in being smart. He took General Ironwood being dissatisfied with his work horribly. He left. He had lost it on me after he found out I respected General Ironwood enough to want to join the military. I don't like to bring it up, there's countless people who have abusive parents." He stated, Winter bonked his head.

"You imbecile! Slater, you shouldn't feel the need to withhold information like that. I might be your commander, that doesn't mean I'm above helping out another soldier with their issues." She stated before getting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, ma'am." He said, Winter winced.

"Winter. Call me Winter, all my friends call me Winter. I am going to talk to Weiss. You download the schematics and make sure we have troops stationed here. I will meet you at the Manta. We will talk more about this when we arrive " Winter stated. Slater hummed and blinked before she left the room.

Slater blinked before walking out of the room. He walked toward the mouth of the cave.

He leaned on the Manta before starting to do Winter's research. He continued to look over his scroll while he sent orders to an AK-200 group.

He knew as the launch area for the Amity Communication Tower, they needed a lot of security.

"Hmm. I wonder what I can do to speed up supplies for the tower." He stated before noting there was a group of tracks. He walked towards them before bending down.

"Bipedal boot prints? These tracks belong to someone like a Human or Faunus… and they don't look like they belong to Atlesian soldiers or team RWBY or Penny." Slater said before he got a message from Winter.

"Report back to the academy, I will meet you at the dorm." He read before spotting Winter with her scroll at the entrance of the mine.

"Understood… Winter." He said with a smile and went to the Manta before opening the door.

"We're returning to the academy now. Winter said to return for her after she's done." He ordered. The 2 pilots nodded and allowed him aboard before powering up the engines.

Slater took his seat in the Manta before remembering Winter had left her personal craft at the academy. He chuckled before the VTOL craft turned and sped off for the capital city of the kingdom.

He wondered what would become of the Kingdom. he didn't agree in keeping Robyn out of the loop.

"She'd act in her own methods if she knew. She has no loyalty to Atlas right now and a wild card like her? I might hate keeping Mantle in the fire, but if they knew, it would spread. Information in the hands of the enemy? We can't risk it, as much as Mantle's Grimm need extermination… Hmm, I might have an idea to try and deal with that." He said before flexing his pinky.

His gloves moved his scroll to the military surplus of Atlas. Atlas was a kingdom that prided itself on production among many things.

"Yes, I believe if I can talk to General Ironwood, that might calm Mantle." He stated. He wrote a quick message to General Ironwood with his idea and a simple request for approval.

"Tomorrow is another trip to see Fria." He said. he knew the weight of Winter getting the Winter Maiden powers.

"One life… For countless others, I'm sorry, Fria… I'll make sure they remember your life." He said. the Manta costed towards Atlas.

He knew very well that they'd be making hard choices. No war was won without being willing to make calls nobody wanted to make. It was one reason nobody wanted war.

The manta put down at the school. He walked towards the general's office to ask if his solution to the supply concerns would be handled.

He hummed and got another message from Winter.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point after next chapter I will be putting several non-show chapters. I am not trying to rush the romance. Next chapter will be tomorrow so and will show Slater, Winter and Weiss going to the hospital in Sparks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Willow's chapter is being moved to Monday or so and will be 1500 or so words.**


	7. Fria

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius.)**

Slater didn't pay attention to Winter's Summons. He was a soldier, he had seen Winter fight, there was no point in watching it again. He was happy that Winter showed concern for his issues. 

"Slater, what time is it?" Winter asked. Slater brought up his scroll and tucked his legs under him.

"We're supposed to be at the hospital already… Hmm." Slater looked at a message from General Ironwood and a report from the Ace-Ops.

"Damn it, Robyn." He cursed while Winter and Weiss began to walk towards him.

Slater didn't like Robyn's interference in the Amity Project. He understood they were under strict orders to stay tight lipped.

He was assured by General Ironwood that he would talk to her if Slater's idea didn't work. He had half a mind to confront the Happy Huntress leader.

"I got your craft spun up. I've also alerted the troops you're be arriving," Slater pointed out. He moved the message from General Ironwood to his private terminal.

"We need to get moving then." Winter stated. The trio walked towards the doors.

"General Ironwood has spent a lot of time in his office." Weiss stated. Winter hummed at this and looked at her sister.

"He's the general. He's been busy planning Amity Tower and directing matters." Winter put in as they entered the hanger.

"With all due respect, Weiss? A general isn't always on the front lines. He's letting his troops do the grunt work. Winter is the second highest officer in the military, she's in command if General Ironwood is out." Slater said before Winter and Weiss entered Winter's ship.

He entered behind them as the hatch sealed up and the ship flew out of the hanger towards the hospital.

Weiss looked at the 2 specialists who did nothing at the moment. slater put down his scroll and pocketed it.

"Robyn caused trouble with the convoy. Clover just reported in the convoy got through. She knows about the mine base." Slater reported, Winter cursed under her breath.

"She keeps this up and she'll be put in the crosshairs." Winter muttered. Slater hummed.

"Robyn Hill? The politician?" Weiss asked, a nod.

"Yes, I found tracks at the mine. She had her men spy on us. We're going to need more security at the mine." Slater said, one of the pilots spoke up.

"We're arriving at M3 now, ma'am. I'm going to have us land at the Atlas Landing pad." The ship put down on the landing pad where a group of Atlesian soldiers greeted them.

"How much security does Mantle have?" Weiss asked while they walked inside. Winter hummed; Slater looked at the hospital staff.

"The General put anything we didn't need to defend Atlas in Mantle. If Amity Arena falls, Salem will blow through Atlas." Slater put in while they passed through a visiting area and then past 2 more soldiers.

They arrived outside the room with 4 AK-200s guarding the door. Slater turned to Weiss.

"Come with me, only Winter is allowed in the room." Slater stated and walked away to the viewing platform as Winter entered.

The room was also soundproofed, another precaution against Fria thinking of someone besides Winter.

"Doesn't this seem a bit inhumane?" Weiss asked, Slater nodded.

"Yes." He said while Winter took a seat next to Fria.

"You don't agree with things in Mantle right now, do you?" Weiss asked, another nod.

"Yes, Robyn has reasons to dislike Atlas. I'm working on a plan to make sure the Amity Tower can proceed. I dislike not telling Robyn and the kingdom, but Salem has already proven she can get into Haven and Vale." Slater said, he put his scroll away.

"I dislike how things are now, Weiss. We can't help everyone though. I do agree things could be better." He said, Weiss hummed.

"You and Winter are always together; you probably share the same room if Atlas has the same rooms as ours." Weiss stated, she glared at Slater at this.

"We do." Slater said, Winter looked ready to leave at this point. Weiss saw Slater's face flush slightly at this before he turned away.

"I enjoy her company, Weiss. She's fun when she isn't acting so prim and proper. She's always business related to the point I think I should keep a photo album of how many times she tells a damn joke and smiles." He muttered, the door opened and Winter walked in.

"I got a message from General Ironwood. He's going to make a decision tomorrow to send shipments of Arachna Mines, Burrow Guns, Beam Turrets and a squad of AP-290s to guard the wall." Slater said, Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You requested military surplus for the Mantle Wall?" Winter turned to Slater.

"You asked General Ironwood to divert…" Winter said, Slater shook his head.

"I asked for that much surplus because it will stop Robyn from messing with the project. She tries to raid more trucks like she did in the past? We won't get the tower done… And if we lose the tower? All of Remnant is cut off and Salem will kill everyone. We need communications back, Atlas has dozens of factories, their remake the surplus in bulk in 4 days or so? Rough estimate." Slater stated, Winter turned to Fria's room.

"Fria doesn't have long left, until then? We have to make sure nobody else gets her powers. Only a Maiden will be able to stand up to Cinder… To Salem." Winter stated, Weiss looked between the duo.

"Ironwood has been grooming you for this your entire life, hasn't he?" Weiss asked her older sister.

Weiss didn't get an answer. She didn't need one, Weiss hummed.

"That doesn't bug you at all?" Weiss asked. Winter frowned and Slater pulled up his Scroll to turn back to Winter's appointments.

"It did at first, but I understand now. We're at war, Salem has a maiden, we need a counter." Winter stated. Slater opted to be silent, he could already tell the sisters wouldn't get along.

"But he chose your destiny for you, without your input… Same for…" Weiss started to say before Winter spoke up.

"I'm choosing my destiny now. Ive made my path my own, I'm happy for it. it has nothing to do with Jacques or General Ironwood. Slater, why did you take this job?" Winter asked, Slater sighed.

"I wish you left me out of this. I choose this, you're going to be the Winter Maiden and General Ironwood assumed that we'd balance each other out… I feel like I should start acting like myself, I'm going to do it tomorrow. I chose this Winter, not just because I was ordered. Weiss, we're soldiers, we might hate our orders, but without a chain of command? We aren't a military. You might not like things…" He said before Winter nodded.

"But we chose to fight in the General's Army." She said. before Weiss could respond, a message arrived on Slater and Winter's scrolls.

"Speaking of Jacques…" She muttered before she pulled up the video.

"Is that father?" Weiss asked while Slater noted the news on the ticker.

A murder, the wall was brought up, Grimm attacks.

"I will be opposing General Ironwood and his pathetic embargo if I am elected councilmen. These criminal measures are going against the very kingdom and I cannot in good conscience…" He rambled on as Winter clutched the scroll.

"When has ANYTHING been about your damn conscience?!" She hissed with a growl.

"With no shipments in or out, I know the strain is insufferable. My family has been suffering the same as you." Winter heard her father spit out. She growled more; Jacques could care about no one who wasn't himself.

"I am shutting down all non-mandatory SDC operations. I hope you ask yourselves before the vote if you can truly trust Robyn Hill to stand up to General Ironwood… To get your jobs back, I will restart our factories if I am elected…" Winter shut her Scroll down and Slater stopped the recording the second he went silent.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked, Slater answered her question before Winter could.

"Destroying Atlas… Winter, what should I do?" He asked. Winter rubbed at her temples.

"We're returning to the academy. Slater, I'm going to report to General Ironwood and ask if we can step up the reinforcements for the wall. My father is going to use anything he can to limit Ironwood's chances. We need to reevaluate our options. Weiss, you're going to Team RWBY." Winter ordered. Slater knew that they Jacques was up to something.

They made their way back to the craft before boarding it. Winter turned to Slater.

"I'll be in our dorm if you need us. I think I'm going to need to sleep if I'm going to help you well." He said. the ship set down.

"Weiss, go find team RWBY. Father just made me and Slater's job harder." Winter put in; Slater walked inside the school. Weiss spilt off from them while Slater and Winter continued further inside.

"I'll be in our dorm if you need me. I have a bad feeling we're going to be at War soon. just like Vale." Slater pointed out again before walking towards their dorm.

They had millions of soldiers in Atlas, but Salem had countless Grimm and an inner circle.

"We're going to get through this." Winter put in. Slater turned to her and tucked his scroll away for the moment.

"Are you trying to convince me? Or comfort yourself?" He asked, Winter frowned and turned to walk away.

"I'd like to tell you more about my father. I saw your reaction to Jacque's announcement. I think we both need a talk. I'm always here if you need me." Slater vanished around the corner.

Winter didn't have a response for her second in command. She went to go and report to General Ironwood.

She had no idea that Slater's idea would be the reason Robyn trusted them long enough to defeat Salem's inner circle and fight off the Grimm.

She had no idea the fight with Cinder within 2 weeks would change her relationship with Slater.

She worried for her officer. Winter was much too professorial to keep friends; most people disliked her cold and proper to believe people liked her.

Slater was one of the first people to seem to enjoy her company for a reason other than being commanded to.

She… Didn't know how to respond to his care for her emotions. She composed herself and continued her path towards the office.

She said nothing. She made sure to mentally log in the suggestion that she would take Slater up on his suggestion to talk.

That was probably something both could do with. All she did was focus on her issues and her war.

Yes, Vale did fall. But Atlas didn't yet fall. She should be focusing on herself. She kept stressing over the details and trying to handle everything at once? She'd be too tense and tired to handle an actual issue if it arose.

She opened the door to Ironwood's office and walked inside, she slowly composed herself once more.

She slowly walked towards the desk where Atla's leader sat as he turned to look at her.

"Sir, about Slater's plan?" She asked, Ironwood hummed.

"Tell him I'm approving it and having the supplies visited tomorrow. you have tomorrow off. We're regrouping, Winter. I don't need anyone tired when we regroup." Ironwood stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter is going to take place during Winter's brief scene in night off. After that will be 2 non story chapters and then go to Worse Case Scenario and then 3 more non story chapters. Until Saturday or so. Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Winter's fight with Cinder will be the start of her relationship with Slater. **


	8. Past and Pleasantries

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

It was late at night when Slater returned to his room. Slater kicked off his shoes and changed from his Atlesian Clothes to his pajamas.

"I hate today." Slater muttered. He pulled up a report on his regular scroll, more murders and now….

Winter entered, having used another room to change into her night clothes and sitting in a chair across from Slater.

"Clover reported the Mantas we deployed exterminated any Manticores not killed by ground forces." Slater said, Winter looked at her bare hands and feet while she sighed.

"I don't want to talk about the Grimm attack now, Slater." The Brigadier General said, Slater hummed.

"I could talk about less important matter…" Winter cleared her throat.

"When did you join the military?" She asked, he blinked.

"Wha…?" Winter walked forward. Without heels, Slater never noted how quick she could be on her feet.

She stopped in front of them and climbed into his bunk bed. Slater moved back and leaned on the wall.

"When did you joined the military? You said yesterday if I wanted to talk, you'd be here. I'm choosing to pick the next day." Winter said, Slater nodded and hummed.

"Fair enough. I get to ask the same then, we talk? No military lingo and missions. I'm a soldier, that doesn't make me an unending military machine… It doesn't make you a tireless hunter either." Slater said, he set his scroll to the side and pulled his legs up to him.

"Deal, now your retort." Winter leaned back on the wall.

"I joined when I was 14. I left on a Mistral Airship. My mother was killed by Grimm 2 years ago. I didn't have any other family that I knew about. I already told you my father was a piece of garbage, I considered myself an orphan till I became part of the school." Slater said, Winter nodded.

"Your file mentioned you dislike your dad. I'm going to guess it's far in line with 'rip his head off and fed it to a Manticore'?" He asked, Winter hummed.

"My father married into the family for the benefits. Weiss told me he tried to use my mother's alcoholism to guilt her. I'm not surprised. Jacques doesn't want his children to be children, he wants a puppet he can mold so when he retires, he can still control the company. I left after more or less telling him to go screw himself to hell." Winter said, Slater chuckled.

"Oh, so the Snow Queen does have claws." He smirked; Winter rolled her eyes.

"I've forgotten you have such childish remarks… I would be lying if I said I haven't missed them." Slater rolled his eyes.

"Well I miss seeing you smirk. You are ALWAYS going 'we need to focus on the mission! Slater, the assignment!' You know the very reason I was assigned to you is to organize things for you, right? I can't do my job very well if you keep trying to do it for me." Slater said, he moved backwards before Winter stretched out her legs.

"I'm sure you wish you could do a better job than babysitting a general like me. I won't hold it against you… Just assign you to shine my boots. You keep looking at my legs, you unclothe…" Winter said with a smirk before Slater shook his head.

"Actually, this is the most enjoyable task I've gotten if you ask me. You're probably the first one besides the General to actually ask about my past. sides, I enjoy sparing with you." He said, Winter blinked.

"Winter, Ironwood told me he took you under his wing and trained you himself. He picked me because of my unshakeable confidence quick wit and brains. I was going to be put in some tech group for support before the general convinced my teacher to assign me to you. I get why you're so serious, you want to prove yourself and you have a lot riding on you. you should still take a breather when you're not on mission, your funny when you stop acting like you need to be directing people. Your enjoyable to work with because you ask me about my past…" Slater reclined his legs and Winter shifted slightly.

"And third? You kick ass, I saw the report of how you gained your Beowolf Summons, you butchered an entire pack of Beowolves solo with no Aura. I'm trying to be serious because I want to help you. I'm not trying to insult you; I'm trying to be your friend." He said, Winter blinked and looked at the ground.

"I… Thank you. you're probably the first friend besides Penny and the General I've had." Winter muttered. Slater chuckled.

"Oh, third place. I was kind of hoping for at least silver, not bronze." He said, Winter slugged him in the arm and smirked.

"You damn jackass… Ugh, fine. I suppose I can be a little too proper at times." Winter watched Slater raise an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Say anything and I'll actually make you spit shine my boots." Winter said, Slater laughed.

"Yes General." He said, Winter hummed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I will make you a deal. I will permit you to stop being so high stung if you…" Winter tapped at the wall.

"Continue to spar with me to improve my skills… And yours. Tell me about your past more, AND you confide in me more as I will you… Oh and never attempt to keep secrets from me like you did with Weiss." Winter said. Slater blinked and Winter savored his eyes widening in horror.

"I… Damn it, now your abusing your rank." He said and looked to the side; Winter poked his nose playfully.

"Never assume I'm incapable of using immature methods to achieve results. Soldiers are taught to use any methods possible… Besides, you called me 'snow flurry', this is payback." She said. Slater waved his hands back and forth.

"Fine. I can't deny direct orders… But you have to stop trying the whole 'I'm trying to hold Atlas together!' attitude and let your hair down, Maybe literally… I'll stop keeping secrets out of fear of you disapproving, if you're willing to actually breath, make a damn curse, joke… And actually, have fun. General Ironwood is leading us, I'm supposed to relay your orders and attend to your schedule and such… Winter? It is LITERALLY my job to take care of anything you don't have the time to." He said with a smile.

"Fine, I will reduce the amount of time I try to restrain myself, now then, more about your history." She said, Slater looked at her and patted her foot which she nearly kicked him with.

"I graduated the top of my class for tactics. _Umbra_ became something I made in my downtime and I applied for combat training. I unlocked my Semblance in that class actually… Not that I wish to reveal it so obviously." He said, he blinked at Winter.

"Ok, my turn. Why do you act like nobody wants to be your friend? You act on every order the general gives you without even trying to offer suggestions. Winter, even a Brigadier General is still a general." He said, Winter sighed and kicked her legs out before reclining on the wall.

"You think anyone besides Qrow or my sister really has the gall to walk up to me and talk so easily? I'm a Schnee, everyone in Atlas knows it. you think anyone isn't intimidated by me and my family?" Winter pointed out; Slater chuckled with amusement.

"Funny. I'm more scared of your sword and your combat skills. Like I said, you stop trying to prove yourself on EVERY SINGLE THING, people would open up to you. You're a General and the star Huntress to come from the school and you act like people still aren't taking you seriously. You want to remind me who out of the Ace Ops, Penny… No offence to her or them, Ciel… All the women in Atlas is going to be a MAIDEN? You act like you still have to prove your worthy of something. You think your let down the Schnee name just because you don't push yourself? Winter, I really don't think you have much left to prove…" He said, Winter hummed and Slater patted her leg.

"You enjoy talking, don't you?" She deadpanned, he shrugged.

"Friends talk to each other, Winter. You don't need to analyze everything, that's part of my job… Geez, do you just hate me getting paid?" He asked, she kicked him.

"This… is nice." Winter said, Slater smiled.

"This doesn't mean I won't stop pushing you in combat, friend or not… It just means I'll stop when your Aura breaks." Winter said, Slater put his hand to his face.

"You know we sleep in the same room, right?" Slater asked, Winter rolled her eyes.

"Slater, we're adults. We can sleep in the same damn room, your reminding me more of Qrow." Slater gave her a playful shove.

"Don't you dare compare me to the old man! I am a skilled, handsome, self-respecting Atlesian officer who demands the respect of his commanding officer who outranks him!" Slater said, both specialists looked out the window.

"General Ironwood wants us to report to him in 3 hours. He's talking to Robyn with the Ace Ops at the moment." Winter said, Slater hummed.

"I'll make sure the ship is ready. I think your scumbag dad being part of the council is worse." He cracked his arms while the Atlesian Specialists looked at their feet and rolled their eyes.

"My father wouldn't have won. Someone rigged the election, I ordered Ciel and team FNKY to make sure that things are ok." Winter said, Slater tapped his pillow and nodded.

"We deployed more troops to Mantle. I have reported the White Fang have been spotted in a few points of the city. I don't like having to lock down Mantle." He said, Winter hummed and started to close her eyes.

"I'm going to bed, wake me up in 2 and a half hours." Winter ordered, Slater nodded and set a timer on his scroll.

"I'm going to catch 2 and a half hours as well. my scroll will wake us up when its time… Ugh, I need to sleep anyway." He said before he climbed into another bunk to sleep.

Slater started to close his eyes and grunted.

"You know we're friends, right? And everything we just said is final. No take backs… Tomorrow, we train." Slater said, Winter said nothing and closed her eyes as the soldiers started to slumber.

Neither knew they'd be going to the manor soon or how Winter would gain feelings for Slater.

The next few days would change everything. Slater and Winter let sleep take them.

Slater's scroll buzzed gently, a message from Clover.

If he bothered to read it, they'd know that General Ironwood had personally spoken to Robyn and given the surplus supplies.

Robyn hadn't accepted them fully as allies, but it was a step forward. Ironwood also wished to speak to them and considered letting Robyn in on the loop.

Slater grunted and managed to pull his scroll to him before typing a response.

He also reset the timer to 8 hours. It seemed they had another day to rest and collect themselves at the moment.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm putting Winter and Slater's role in Worst Case Scenario relegated to the next 2 chapters and next episode for the story is Cordially Invited. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Slater and Winter training and talking to Ironwood over scroll. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Penny's story might be pushed to next week. **


	9. Combat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

Winter parried another stab before Slater twirled _Umbra_. He slammed the halberd down at Winter's head, forcing her to block it as sparks flew from their weapons.

"You're getting better…" Winter said, she pushed Slater back before a bullet caused her to slide back.

Her Aura sparkled a Light Blue while Slater finally clicked the switch again.

His weapon had the axe head retract into the weapon and the spike extend to be part of a glaive like weapon.

Winter blinked while Slater rested his weapon on his shoulder. Winter rushed him; she squeezed the trigger that ejected her other sword.

Slater parried a right slash before twirling his weapon and blocked 3 more slashes.

Winter kicked at his right leg and was rewarded by Slater being knocked to a knee.

She lunged at Slater who barely managed to block her blades with the pole of his weapon.

"Crap…" Slater muttered; Winter looked at her partner/second in command as he tried to push to his feet.

"You can submit and spare your dignity." Winter smirked before Slater sighed.

He clenched his fist and a block was tossed at Winter. She was forced to backflip to avoid the block.

"You know, I knew you were skilled, but I didn't know you were that skilled at close combat… If this location didn't have tech I could modify to my gloves? You would have had me right there, not going to lie… Ok, not going to try and take you head on again." Slater stepped backwards onto a grounded block and flexed his index and ring finger.

The platform raised him up as he transformed his weapon into its sniper form.

"You can't rely on your tech to handle everything, Slater." Winter said, Slater rested _Umbra_ on his shoulder and looked at her.

"And you can't just rush in, your good, better than me in a head on fight, but your much too eager to try and press an advantage. You're a close-range soldier, I'm someone who likes to keep the enemy at bay. I designed _Umbra_ to be good at mid to long range combat. A halberd is good at hitting an enemy not good up in your face, the opposite of your blade. I designed the podao form to handle more straight fighting." He said, Winter rested for a bit and checked her scroll.

"We're done for today. General Ironwood just got Robyn to back down from her assaults temporarily. I believe you requesting more defenses for the wall and having weapons shipped in help. Dr. Polendina is working with his staff to get a more permeant solution in place." Winter said, Slater walked down from the platform he was on until he dropped to the ground.

"I know enough about Robyn to know she'd never once stop attacking the convoys unless we compromised. It's getting her and the others on the council to come around that's the trouble." Slater said, Winter stored her smaller sword inside _Frostbite_ and then sheathed the blade on her him.

Slater put _Umbra_ on his back after folding the weapon down.

"This is one reason I find politics deplorable." Winter said, Slater chuckled and walked closer before using his own smaller scroll. He had used the larger tablet Scroll to organize Winter's appointments he forgot about his small personal one.

"Yeah, we can agree on that. I just pray we have a way to take your dad off the council before he causes more harm. I'd rather take the Grimm and White Fang pressing in." He watched Winter's lips curl into a smirk as the duo began the trek back towards their room.

"Yes, Jacques is a lot worse than them. we can easily deal with Grimm and any the regular troops cannot kill, the Ace-Ops and Penny… And my sister and Jaune Arc's teams will handle. We know the White Fang have been crippled to the point of showing signs of collapse. Sienna Khan hasn't been seen recently and Adam Tartus has been confirmed dead, a patrol in Argus found his corpse in the river with stab wounds… We actually found his wounds matched Blake's sword. Seems I should thank her for killing off the most dangerous member of the White Fang." Winter said, Slater hummed.

"Yes, Jacques has the council and SDC resources. We don't have a counter for that yet. I heard that General Ironwood sent a video of who caused the massacre at the rally." They arrived at their dorm and walked inside.

Winter and Slater went to grab their Pajamas, tomorrow would be their return to duty.

"Tyrian Callows. I already memorized his file, of course Salem would recruit a serial killer…" Winter said, Slater walked in from the bathroom of their dorm before moving aside to let Winter move past him.

"Hmm, I sense some history. You fought him before?" He climbed into his bunk and grabbed his larger scroll which had been charging.

"No, but I was the one who Pickerel went for reinforcements. Cordovin was the one who took over his case." Winter stated. She walked out of the room in her pajamas and put her boots neatly next to Slater's.

"Hmm… I'm glad me and you are handling the military issues. We force the Grimm back and then Amity Tower will be set to launch." Slater said, Winter climbed into another bunk and let her hair down.

"You know? I haven't seen you let your hair down often," Slater said. he was breathless for a second before regaining his composure and sending a message to Clover to make sure the convoys reached the mine.

Another was sent to Ciel. Team FNKY and a group of Atlesian Soldiers to keep investigate the rally more.

"I don't like it down, it's too messy." Winter stated. Slater rolled his eyes.

"You should try it, you look nice either way, but you look more peaceful that way… Besides, you keep it in a ponytail, someone can grab it in a fight and throw you to the ground." Winter blinked and looked at her assistant.

"We have a lot more to deal with at the moment. I don't think Fria has much longer. I hate the fact that she has to die to get the Maiden powers… But she lived a long life, nobody is forcing her to die… It'd be morbid that anyone would take a life before it ends." Slater said, he pulled up Fria's medical records.

"Nobody wants Fria to die, but she can't fight Salem… She can't use the relic. I'm not trying to force her to die, but if there was a better way? We'd take it." Winter said, Slater nodded.

"You have to be… Clover is coming to report to the general, he says one of Jacque's workers just came and gave him something. I'm glad the General spends much time in his office. He shouldn't keep dealing with busy work, he's the leader. We are the ones handling the ground work." He said.

Winter rested on the ladder before she looked at Slater. He continued to type.

"He wants to help Atlas as much as we do." Slater huffed and looked at her.

"We shouldn't have to deal with things like Robyn though. She keeps trying to turn Mantle against the military because we aren't helping them. I understand being frustrated and asking for answers? She tried to assault our convoys and steal from us, that isn't protesting and handling it the right way. It's criminal, underhanded… Low," He said. Slater patted in front of him and hummed.

"You know you can sit in front of me, right? We're buddies, you think I dislike you sitting in front of me?" He pointed out; Winter rolled her eyes.

"These beds weren't built for 2 people… Fine, move to the wall." Winter ordered. Slater backed up and allowed Winter to climb into the bed before sitting against the wall.

"These beds are comfy when they don't feel like rocks." He said, Winter stretched out her legs and hummed.

"Don't whine like a child." She said with a smile. Slater chuckled with amusement.

"That an order or you teasing, ma'am?" Winter reclined on the wall.

"Whatever keeps you subdued. I'm interested in your history again." Slater smirked.

"Fine, but we're do it in a way that no prim and proper lady could do." Winter raised an eyebrow, refusing to back down.

"Truth or Dare, never played it, I know it's better than the 20 questions thing." Slater said, Winter hummed.

"Truth or Dare." She stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I will be showing Slater's full skills and Winter's soon. next chapter will be on Saturday and will show Slater and Winter opening up to each other and set up 'Cordially Invited' until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Willow will be on Sunday or so possibly. **


	10. Truth or Dare

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

"So that is why I enjoy the much larger scroll. I told you I like to keep myself busy. I feel like I'm not helping and being useless if I'm not keeping my hands busy and my mind on the mission." Slater said, Winter nodded.

"Truth or dare, ma'am." He said, Winter was beginning to feel a bit tired of that.

"Winter, and dare. I already confirmed I'll be more open and more casual when its appropriate, AND the fact that I will be more willing to talk with you like a friend." Slater hummed.

"Say what's on your mind about Jacques when you meet him next time." He said, Winter raised an eyebrow.

"You have very negative feelings towards your dad like I do. I might have a few left because I never got to show the jackass that I proved him wrong and made something of myself. You thought I'd be a pervert or something?" He smirked. Winter refused to lose; she was a Schnee. They didn't lose at such matters.

"Fine, I will make my feelings clear if I ever encounter him… Truth or dare, you're as childish as my sister was as a child." Winter smiled and continued to stretch her legs.

"Truth." He cracked his neck and then looked at the specialist.

"What is one thing you were proud of in school and one thing you wish you could change?" Slater blinked. He ignored the double aspect of the question.

Winter probably didn't know the rules. He didn't blame her, he hummed.

"Hmm… good question. I would have to say one thing I'm proud of is passing at the top of tactics/intelligence and passing weapons class. I used to suck at fighting, I'm happy to see I'm starting to surpass the limits I had during training." He stated, he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"My worst mistake? I like to think that… is not thanking my teacher in school. They got killed on a mission to Vacuo, fighting the White Fang. you pick between that and the dad issue," Slater stated. Winter looked at her feet before rubbing the cold out of them.

"Truth or dare." Winter hummed and tapped her chin with her index finger. Slater wanted to joke about the fact that even an Atlesian specialist like Winter took enough care of her nails for them to be _manicured_.

"Truth," she tapped at her legs like a drum. Both bored, both having nothing to do but if she was honest?

She enjoyed the carefree attitude. They deserved some time to relax and mentally recharge themselves.

"What's the happiest moment of your life so far? Something you're really proud of." He said, Winter frowned for a second before pursing her lips.

"That would be mastering my Semblance and killing the Beowolves which would become my first summon. I'd mention the graduation from the academy, but my frustrating attaché stole it from me." Winter smirked and Slater chuckled and punched her leg playfully.

"Very…" Slater started to say before the door had a knock on it.

"Sir, ma'am?" The duo heard, Slater dropped from his bunk and walked to the door.

He opened it to see Clover holding a piece of paper.

"Clover? what brings you back so early?" Slater asked. the Ace-Op leader hummed while Slater took the piece of paper from his hand.

"General Ironwood wants to see you personally, he told me to retrieve you both for tomorrow. Jacques invited all of us to the manor. Jacques is forcing General Ironwood to defend his seat on the council. He wants all of us at 8PM, we're going to the manor with the general… Along with team RWBY, JNR and Penny Polendina." He reported, he gave a salute and walked away.

"Damn him." Winter hissed, Slater walked across the room and climbed into his bunk.

"You are Cordially Invited to the Schnee banquet hall. We are happy to announce the grand feast generously provided by the Schnee family. We hope to peacefully resolve matters caused by the tragic events of the rally. We hope you can attend… Sincerely Jacques Schnee." He said before handing it to Winter who glared at the words. They might as well have been poison, spitting into her eyes.

"Just like my father… twisting the massacre Tyrian caused into a PR move. My father is like a chess player, he will gladly use any move he can to get ahead. That's one thing I will sadly agree that the General is matched by is tactics." Winter said, she mentally memorized the letter before tossing it to the ground.

"I feel like we are going to be busy tomorrow." Slater stated, Winter hummed and rubbed at her temples.

"You hit the understatement nail on the head." Slater crossed his legs.

"I guess we should get some sleep before now? We're going to be going to the manor at night, he clearly is trying to make sure we're exhausted by the time we get there." He said, Winter grabbed his arms while he tried to leave.

"A few more questions. I refuse to give my father the satisfaction of ruining my day off and my peace… He's already leeched everything from my family…. Tomorrow? I want you to dig through everything we have and make sure to be through…" She ordered; Slater chuckled.

"With pleasure… Who's turn was it next?" He asked.

"Mine, truth or dare." Winter asked, Slater hummed and tapped at his lips before smirking.

"Dare, do your worst. Save all that venom for your jackass pops." He said, Winter opened her arms.

"Hug me and make sure I don't rip him apart when we get there… And make me a promise." She ordered; Slater's eyes widened.

"What? your too cowardly to hug someone, colonel?" She teased. Slater hummed and then pulled her in for a hug.

It was as awkward as anything else. Slater tapped her back reassuringly.

"Uh… What's the promise?" Slater wanted to get his mind off the fact that he was hugging his damn BOSS.

"If I do lose it on Jacques like your dare asked? record it, trust me, your going to enjoy the rant if I do go off on." She asked, Slater chuckled.

"Oh, I'm going to need to remember that… But sure, I'll record you smacking your father down tomorrow." Slater said, he laid down to sleep.

"Goodnight, Winter. I'm going to sleep, if you need me, wake me up." He said before he moved into another bunk and started to sleep before Winter smiled.

"Good night, Slater." Winter said before looking out the window and mentally bracing herself for tomorrow's events.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out that while I'm not trying to rush the romance, but they are going to get together or start their relationship at the hospital. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Slater and Winter at the Schnee manor and show their dining with the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Boiling Point

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2400-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Schnee Manor.)**

Slater took intense pride in being smart and coming up with unconventional… But effective ideas, he studied Grimm and considered himself an effective specialist.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end with screaming, death threats, and nothing but power plays?" Slater asked, Winter said nothing before their car pulled up.

Ironwood, Winter, Slater, and Penny were the last to get out of their car. Slater looked at a camera drone.

"Think we should smile for the cameras?" Ironwood joked, Slater grabbed his tactical scroll and began to input commands.

"With respect, sir? You'd have to pay us." Winter stated, she turned to see Slater chuckle and smirk at her.

"Ah, I'm going to enjoy tonight." He said, Winter smirked as Ironwood led the group inside.

Winter and Weiss were greeted by the one person they never enjoyed the company of… Whitney Schnee.

"Good evening, everyone," Whitney said. Winter was INSTANTLY reminded of why she wanted to deck her little brother all the time.

"Gee, what an interesting way to greet your little brother, wouldn't you agree, Winter?" Whitney asked, Winter and Slater brushed past him.

"Hmm, he seems nice." Slater joked, Winter only paid attention to hearing the fact that Klein had been let go from the building.

It angered her; she'd have slapped Whitney if it wouldn't have fed into helping Jacques.

"We will be inside a lion's den, stay by me and don't do anything stupid. My father eats fear." Winter said, Slater chuckled and hummed.

"Funny, why would I be afraid of a lion when I'm standing next to a Manticore?" He asked, Winter smirked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're here, honestly. Job or not, I am happy for your assistance." Winter said, Slater smiled.

"Happy to be working with you two, Winter… Now can we get this over with? I hate all these fake smile, bottles of expensive perfume and this cheap fur. I'd honestly rather go back to our 20 question interrogations and you trying to shish kabob me." He said, Winter smiled and they, General Ironwood and Penny walked into the dining room.

"General, please sit." Sleet and Camilla watched the Atlesian troops who all took seats.

Penny sat on one side of Winter and Slater another. Winter looked at the duo before Slater reassuringly patted her shoulder before setting his scroll on the table.

"Is it really safe for her to be here?" Jacques asked, Winter knew her father would try and control the talk. Ironwood spoke up first.

"Penny wasn't behind the massacre at the rally," He stated. He turned to look at the council members.

"Councilmen Sleet, Councilwoman Camilla." Slater looked at them before Robyn spoke up.

'Ah, there's the rub,' Slater thought. He hadn't been up close with Robyn since this back and forth started.

"Councilwoman Hill had a nice ring to it… Though I suppose I should be glad I even got a seat at the table." Slater cleared his throat.

"Did the supplies I requested be sent for Mantle's outer wall arrive? I heard from Pietro he's already trying to fix the wall." Slater asked. he didn't want to yell at Robyn for a few reasons.

While he hated her raids and the destruction of Atlas droids and such? they needed every ally to defeat Salem.

He didn't condone her attacks at all… He knew Robyn just wanted what was best for Mantle. He didn't want people to suffer just because of Salem. The wall was just a talking point and topic of discussion because it was the biggest in many issues for mantle.

"Yes. I'm surprised General Ironwood approved it and personally oversaw the delivery. He said I have you to thank." Slater heard from Robyn and shrugged.

"We still have a few matters to talk about tomorrow, Ms. Hill." Ironwood said. Robyn hummed, but said nothing else.

"Ms. Hill, that vigor of yours is why we are grateful for your arrival." Jacques stated, he turned to Ironwood.

"And your command of Penny is concerning." Slater heard tapping and turned.

Winter was tapping on the table and Slater eyed her cautiously. The Manticore was slowly growing disturbed, and an angry Manticore wasn't to be messed with.

"So is your control of the council…" Slater muttered, Winter looked at him, eyebrow raising.

Penny looked at the table, shoulders drooped. Slater tapped her shoulder gently. She looked at him and sadly smiled. Winter felt angry for another reason now… Why?

"Let's talk about exactly what you control, shall we?" Slater eyed a duo of camera drones.

Slater now knew that Jacques was jockeying for more control. A PR move to make Ironwood look like a tyrant. Jacques had pulled his move tactically.

Still, the fool decided to allow Slater into the move… And if it was mechanical? He could hack it. Winter saw Slater's fingers start to tap away like a typewriter on his scroll.

"We've let the military operate with autonomy for years. James, we need you to work with us." Sleet was as blunt as always.

"Sir, I…." He started to say before Camilla spoke up.

"It's quite obvious no kingdom wishes to war with Atlas. We came out publicly to announce none of the drones involved with Vale were acting on orders. This embargo is only hurting Atlas and our finances. Not even beginning to scratch the surface of the world." Camilla was always focusing on the issues.

Ironwood picked up on the tapping, it was almost like Winter and Slater were making a song with their melody.

"I'm afraid there's much more than your choices that have brought harm to Atlas and it's citizens. Have your forces uncovered any evidence of who is slaughtering our fair people in Mantle?" Jacques asked.

"That information is classified to everyone not within official channels and such…" Clover said. Slater and Winter continued their tapping, the Manticore was eager for blood.

"I'm afraid with your growing list of classified projects that it's hurting the city… I asked my fellow councilmen for information on your Amity Project, and it appears none of them are much wiser yet." Jacques said, Slater looked up from his Scroll. His anger palpable as his fingers continued to fly at his scroll

Winter tapped faster, if it was possible, her finger would have punched through the marble.

"Actually, I sent their offices a full report on what we were allowed to disclose about the project. Robyn should also have one. Funny how someone thinks a camera drone is nothing, Ms. Hill… I actually would like to point out hacking that droid to gain access to your scroll tested even my talents. Mr. Schnee is the only one not privy to such information as the legal transfer of office takes 4 days… It takes more since Mr. Schnee hasn't legally given up control of SDC as required so he can focus his entire attention on council matters." Slater said.

His anger was red hot at the roadblocks and obstacles the very city General Ironwood and them were seeking to protect threw at them.

"It's funny how your soldiers are so blindly loyal to you, James. I wish I had such fealty to nearly resort to such… asymmetrical tactics." He said.

Winter slammed her fist down on the table hard enough to crack the marble. Aura cloaked her fist as she scowled at her father.

"YOU CAN'T BUY LOYALITY LIKE YOU DO EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE TO EARN IT!" She hissed; Jacques went to speak.

"I believe you hit the nail on the head, dear." He said, Slater cleared his throat.

"Ok… I've had it with this crap… You're a coward." He said, Jacques raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon, Mr.?" Slater cleared his throat and glared down what had to be the most smug, egocentric, arrogant, cowardly and vindictive… Slater didn't even have an insult bad enough for him.

'Worthless garbage would do at the moment,' he thought to himself.

"Slater Salvino. The partner of probably one of the only 2 Schnees who actually give a damn about Atlas. The friend of probably the only woman with the stones, nay, the GALL to actually try to protect Atlas… With no offence to any other women here… I'm the guy who sits at a desk and makes sure all she has to do is focus on carrying the Schnee legacy. I think that's who the hell I am." He said, Ironwood went to spoke up before Slater shook his head.

"You love to claim how the Schnee name is doing and how you're going to march down and get some answers. You ever fight a war, Mr. Schnee? I used to hate the military, bunch of fancy guys in suits, doing what they wished, kicking ass and marching all over." Slater said.

"And I suppose you…" Jacques was cut off by a finger from Slater.

"There you go… Those jackasses I used to hate taught me something when they saved my home from the Grimm. It was that bad things had to be done to win the war, sacrifices had to be made… What have you ever sacrificed? You ever see people die in the streets and be unable to help them? you ever hear about things you couldn't help and now they're gone? I lose my mother the very same day I leave." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"My dad kept insulting and belittling me to the point I didn't want to keep trying to live… He would insult me for caring about people like the general, for being smart enough to rival him. I get a letter telling me my mom is dead and the last letter she wrote. I manned the hell up and kept going at school, to repay those soldiers who helped me. I kept going even after getting beaten down time and time again until I won…" He said, Jacques finally cut in.

"That's a very fascinating story, but these sacrifices are making Atlas suffer… Even my company… My family…" Slater narrowed his eyes.

Something finally snapped inside him, all these damn setbacks… All of dealing with Mantle and the annoyance of trying to help Winter only for Jacques to drag her back to her cage. Having been around people who liked to act important but were puffed up windbags.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT SACRIFICES, YOU DAMN RELIC! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MANTLE, IT'S PEOPLE! REMNANT! BOTH YOUR DAUGHTERS BASICALLY TELL YOU TO GO TO HELL… AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO USE YOUR OWN WIFE AS A GUILT TACTIC WITH YOUR OTHER DAUGHTER WHILE THROWING A TANDRUM BEFORE YOUR OTHER DAUGHTER JOINS THE MILITARY, SURE OF A HELL MORE THEN YOU'VE EVER DONE FOR MANTLE!" He said, Jacques went to speak before Slater growled in fury.

"YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH, I'LL THROW THIS TABLE AT YOU, OLD MAN! I HAVE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE ACCUSING THE MILITARY OF RUINING MANTLE! ROBYN, I WANT YOU ON THE COUNCIL… BUT YOU ATTACK OUR TRUCKS AND SOLDIERS AND BLAME US? YOU WANT TO HELP, TALK TO THE GENERAL, DON'T THREATEN HIS MEN AND THEN RUN FOR COUNCIL AND SAY THE MILITARY IS EVIL!" He took a deep breath and looked at Winter. She was shocked he could muster such fury.

"I AM SICK OF BLOATED FATCATS WHINING AND NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP MANTLE… I AM TIRED OF EVERYONE BLAMING US SOLDIERS WHEN WE HAVE AN ENEMY WHO CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THE PROJECT… AND I AM SICK OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO HAVE NEVER HAD TO PUT IN ANY EFFORT TO GET ANYTHING, AND YET HAVE THE GALL TO BITCH AT PEOPLE TRYING TO FIGHT FOR THEM TO WHINE! YOU WANNA KNOW ONE REASON I LIKE WINTER MORE NOW?! SHE HAS THE INTEGRITY TO NOT THROW A HISSY FIT WHEN SHE DOESN'T GET WHAT SHE WANTS! SHE FIGHTS FOR IT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, A LOT MORE THEN YOU CAN SAY! YOU DON'T HAVE A LEGACY, YOUR DAUGHTERS DO, SO SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH! I CAN SEE WHY YOUR WIFE DOESN'T WANT TO BED YOU ANYMORE! YOU HAVE NO BALLS, AND YOU LOVE YOURSELF MORE THEN YOUR DAMN FAMILY!" He bellowed before sliding in his chair.

"I need air, councilmen, Robyn, General… I hope you enjoy your evening. I can't stay here a second longer. I have a city to save and a real soldier who clawed her way back up from scratch to help." He said before grabbing his scroll.

"Winter…" Ironwood said as Slater barged through the doors, cursing under his breath.

"I'll go." Winter said, a little breathless before she glared at Jacques.

"But you have no right to talk about our family like you care about them. you're not the one who raised me or Weiss… I raised Weiss… You raised Whitney to be a good little puppet." Winter left and Ironwood turned to speak with the others.

**(With Winter and Slater)**

Winter found Slater messing with his scroll while she walked up to him.

"I didn't expect you to have that kind of fury within you." Winter said, she looked at the walls uneasily.

"I don't like places like this. I hate people like him who like to act like their struggling when they don't have to lift a finger. I hate also Robyn trying to fight the entire military when we're trying to help…" He stated, Winter looked at the ground.

"Winter, I think we should return back to Atlas." He said, Winter blinked.

Then she pulled Slater into a hug, he blinked.

"Thank you for sticking up for my family… let's return to Atlas, I believe we have a lot to discuss." Winter said. Slater slowly returned the gesture before both walked to the door.

Both nodded and Slater called a Manta to transport them back to Atlas.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to show Slater being fed up with the setbacks. I also will show Winter responding to being at the manor again next chapter. next chapter will be on Saturday and will show another non show chapter. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven's chapter is being moved soon again for now. **


	12. Return to Atlas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

Slater looked at Winter, both had retreated to Atlas after the dinner party. Slater already had Marrow send them the video of the dinner.

"You know I'm not the only one who hates being at the manor. I know you don't have anything good to say about the manor. I'll spill my half if you spill yours." He said. Winter and he were once again in his bunk, it was becoming common to see the two sitting in their bunk.

"The Schnee Manor doesn't hold many good for me. I have been more or less unwilling to even stomach my father's behavior. It isn't something I enjoy doing," Winter stated. Slater hummed.

"Truth or Dare, Slater." Slater raised an eyebrow. He slowly cleared his throat.

"Truth." He said, Winter pushed her thumbs together and considered her retort.

"Do you despise the upper class? People like me?" Winter asked. Slater frowned at the question, pursing his lips.

"I hate people who can help others but choose to act above them because of financial status." Winter narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question." Slater folded his hands.

"It isn't an easy question." Winter raised an eyebrow before Slater sighed.

"Yes. I hate some of the upper class. I don't hate you, your mother or Weiss. You and Weiss have effectively spit on your father by carving your own path. You gave up your title, your wealth, a possible future. You throw all that away to fight for Remnant and Atlas. Your sister spit on the upper class to carve her own legacy and make a name for herself and the Schnee family. That takes a lot of resolve and humility, I respect that." he said, Winter nodded and smiled.

"Truth or dare." Winter tapped the wall. She always liked to weigh her options.

"Truth." Slater hummed. He looked at the roof of the bunk before speaking.

"Do you regret having me as a partner? Even if I joke at times and act in ways you do not think follows protocol?" he asked, Winter shook her head.

"No. I have come to enjoy your chipper demeanor and such. I think your jokes at the manor prove you are capable of being funny, and your outburst, while crude? I do believe it showed you can be quite serious. I honestly was baffled at the fact that you exploded like that." Winter replied, Slater shrugged.

"Jacques was just trying to rattle cages and stir pots. The man might sit on the council, but I know he's just spinning anything he can to make himself the paragon. Also? Dare." He asked, Winter tried to fold her legs under her but did nothing and sighed before stretching them out again.

"I dare you to…" She hummed again before smirking.

"Try and sit closer to me without falling off the bunk." Slater hummed.

"Not good at dares, are you?" he asked, Winter rolled her eyes.

"You want one like massage my hurt feet or try and do a handstand while I summon glyphs under you?" She asked, Slater sighed and crawled to her side of the bunk.

"God, Atlas has terrible bunks. You know how many times I've almost had my head slam into the ceiling because of how low the ceiling it is." He said, he turned to look at Winter.

"Truth or dare? I'm 5'11 and this is already too short." He said, Winter looked to the side and already regretted from the fact that she and Slater had their arms brushing each other.

"Dare." She said, Slater hummed and tapped the wall.

"I dare you to do a handstand and land a fall off the bed." He said, Winter was silent a second.

Slater was about to tell her off from doing it before Winter backed off the bed before landing in a crouch. She then flipped into the air and landed on her arms.

"Uh… Winter, I didn't mean to literally do it…" He said, Winter glared at him before she flipped onto her feet and climbed back into the bunk.

Slater was sandwiched into the wall again as Winter smirked.

"You ever play this game with your family?" He asked, Winter shook her head.

"No, I cannot say I have." Winter said, Slater hummed and drummed on his legs like he usually did.

"Well, I haven't had anyone play it often and yet I think it's rather enjoyable. I think we've both needed some more time off to relax and cool our jets." Slater said. Winter looked at the wall.

"I should have kept my mouth shut when we were there. My father is just going to spin it as a topic of evidence." Winter said. Slater shook his head and smiled with amusement.

"You know anything we said would have stirred the pot? We were dealing with politicians, anything we say would be spun to benefit each other. He won't last for a week. We got bigger issues. Robyn and her group of vigilante hero warriors or such and such are coming up here to speak with General Ironwood. I don't like having them here within the heart of the Kingdom and the nerve center for the military. General Ironwood called for a Parley; they're be up here within 2 hours." He said. Winter nodded.

"It seems we have to get ready for them soon." Winter said, Slater grabbed his regular clothes.

"We're going to be off tomorrow. General Ironwood is regrouping troops to plan his next move currently. We're getting fresh troops from Atlas soon." Slater said

"Before we spend the next day waiting for laundry to be done and being holed up in our dorm to replan things? I think we should give the Happy Huntresses an Atlesian Welcome." He said. Winter nodded.

"Yes, we can sleep and strategize tomorrow, let's go and greet Robyn's group." Winter grabbed her own uniform. She had 3 copies of it and each was rotated in case hers got damaged or was dirtied.

She and Slater grabbed their weapons from their desks and walked out.

It took them 90 seconds to get changed. Slater turned to see Winter trying to do the ponytail for her head.

"I wish you didn't do the damn thing, you and the stupid thing." He muttered while fixing it. he hated Winter being 6'4, taller than him.

"You look better without it; you're not breaking any rules by not keeping it up." He said before the duo went to greet the others.

The Happy Huntresses wanted answers? They'd give answers at the cost of a partnership that ensure the Amity Project was ready to go.

The Amity Project was the only plan Atlas had to counter Salem.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize if the story is shifting a bit. These non-story chapters are supposed to break up the story chapters and show Winter and Slater bonding more. Next chapter will be the last non story chapter in between 'Cordially Invited' and 'As Above, so below'. Next chapter will be tomorrow and show Robyn and Ironwood talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Alliance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

The Bullhead lowered its doors and Robyn, Fiona, May and Joanna walked out.

They were greeted by the Ace Ops, Penny, Winter, Ciel, Slater and a column of AK-200s.

A squad of Atlesian soldiers stood guard at the door as well.

"Quite the welcome wagon, huh?" Robyn joked. None of the Atlesian military responded to her.

"Starting to figure out why I don't entirely like the military, crew cut?" She asked Slater, Winter frowned and gestured them inside.

The group moved inside and walked through the hall where more AK-200s patrolled.

"Lot of security." Fiona stated, Slater hummed.

"You want to see the Amity Project? You do it in the heart of the Atlesian Army. I want us to be on the same side… But when you start attacking us and spitting on us while insulting the military and demand answers? I really wonder why some of us dislike our 'Happy' Huntresses." Slater said, his tone carried both anger and disappointment.

They entered Ironwood's office, RWBY, JNR, Qrow, and Oscar stood there, waiting.

Robyn moved through the crowd as 2 Atlesian Soldiers and 2 AK-200s locked the door. General Ironwood sat in his office chair; the Atlesian Fleet hung behind its commander in the sky while a trio of Mantas flew overhead.

Robyn walked in while the pale moonlight of Remnant's shattered moon bathed the room in pale illumination.

"Ms. Hill." Ironwood stated with a nod of his head. Robyn looked at the crowd of Atlesian military personal behind her.

"Quite a lot of security for a simple meeting, Ironwood." She took her seat.

"We are in the heart of the Atlesian Military. We are also directly above the Vault containing an artifact powering this entire city. You would have all your troops too if you were in the office of the commander of an entire military." Ironwood said.

"A military not giving the people they protect answers." Ironwood hummed.

"My top officers suggested we have this meeting away from Jacques. I agreed it's better to have allies then enemies." Ironwood said.

"You want answers about the Amity Project. You want to know why my army, my soldiers, are busy marching through the streets of Mantle and hauling supplies to a quaint little mine?" Robyn nodded. Ironwood tapped on his key pad.

Robyn turned to see the shutters close and the table in the middle rise. He tapped on his remote and Amity Arena appeared.

"We are at war with a monster known as Salem. The master of the Grimm and leader of a group responsible for destroying Vale." He said, he turned to Oscar and pulled out the Relic of Knowledge.

"Salem is after these relics. This is the relic of knowledge, kept within a vault at Mistral in Haven. Its headmaster was part of a circle formed by Ozpin. Ozpin was killed by Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden and one of Salem's inner circle. I told Ms. Schnee, the Ace Ops, Penny and Slater about Salem to help them prepare for her." Robyn blinked before Qrow spoke up.

"Leo? He betrayed Haven to Salem, let her goons butcher all the Huntsmen and Huntresses and take the school." Robyn turned to the lantern.

"Below us is a relic known as the staff of creation. I haven't allowed Oscar to take the relic out in public or allow mention of it because we know Salem's inner circle is within Mantle. That relic below us is holding up this entire city, Ms. Hill." Ironwood said, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"But what about the…" Robyn started to say, Slater cut her off.

"The assault on Vale didn't just kill countless people, it wounded Remnant. It destroyed the CCTS tower in Vale. Salem wants to scare us and cut us off. You attacking the military? Your fighting for her because she wants everyone, Faunus and Human to butcher each other." He said, Winter spoke up.

"General Ironwood imposed a 2-part plan to cut Salem off and force her back. You want to know why nobody will give you answers? You may ask General Ironwood to his face what he's been committing the military to." Winter said, Ironwood held up his hand.

"Winter is going to become the Winter Maiden, not only one of the strongest warriors on Remnant. The final piece of information depends on you, Ms. Hill." He stated, Robyn crossed her arms.

"Which is on…?" Robyn asked, a lot more cautious at the moment before pointing her crossbow at the General.

Everyone in the room drew their weapons before Ironwood cleared his throat.

"I want you to cease attacks on the convoys, if the Amity Project fails, we will lose Atlas, Salem will have half the relics… Then she'll probably march down to Vacuo, grab the relic and then leave after crushing or slaughtering everyone there. Salem wants the entire planet and while I understand your distrust and dislike of the military? You will not help Mantle by trying to fight all of us." He said before Robyn looked at the others.

"I'm not going to be one of your soldiers, James." She said, Ironwood frowned for a second before clearing his throat.

"I don't want you as a soldier. You want the council, take it. we both don't want Jacques ruling Mantle and I only ran for the council to get Atlas behind me… My army needs it's leader right now. We both want Solitas safe. I don't want you as a subordinate, I want an ally. We are only going to defeat Salem together, Robyn… I know your semblance…" He said before sitting up and offering his hand.

"Is everything you told me till now true?" She asked, he took her hand and the General looked at the woman.

"Yes, and Amity Arena is a replacement for the CCTS." He said, Robyn watched as her arm glowed green.

"Do we have an agreement, Robyn? You can have the council as long as we get Amity Tower done. I will gladly fix the wall as soon as the tower is done and launched. Slater suggested those supplies be sent to stop the Grimm while the tower was worked on. everyone in this room wants to save Remnant, I'm going to guess you would want to do the same." Ironwood said. Robyn studied the hologram before turning to the general.

"Let's get Amity launched before I agree to anything. We're allies, not friends… Not yet." She said. the Atlesians and other hunters lowered their weapons.

"Hmm." Ironwood said before he tapped the switch and ended the hologram and opened the room.

"Winter, Slater? Return to Atlas. Weiss has something she wishes for me to see… Clover? I want you and the Ace Ops guarding the mines and bringing the trucks in. Oscar? I need to talk to you, we can't let anyone steal the lantern and if anyone knows it's here? they're steal it." he said, he turned to Robyn.

"We can keep talking as long as it's here. Tyrian is still on the loose and with the wall down, more Grimm will come in." Robyn shook her head.

"I'm going to Mantle. People need me, General, if Tyrian tries anything, I'll stop him… Besides, I think we both wish for Jacques off the council. I'll tell them once the arena is set up." She stated.

"What about us?" Jaune asked, Ironwood waved his hand.

"Make sure Mantle is fine with Robyn's group. I can't put soldiers everywhere and people will think I'm declaring martial law at this rate. I'm focusing most of my manpower on protecting Amity, whatever I can spare goes to Mantle. Your all dismissed, tomorrow morning is going to be a long day." Ironwood said, Slater opened the doors and people began to file out.

"You could have said this before." Robyn said, Ironwood stood.

"You wouldn't have believed me. I failed Vale; Atlas can't fall. Amity Arena is the last tool we have, without a voice? we will die in the shadows, Ms. Hill. You can have the council, but we all need to fight Salem." He said, looking at the fleet.

"First Jacques, then Salem." Ironwood let her leave before turning to Weiss.

"You said you damning proof of your father doing something bad?" a nod from Weiss.

"Show me." He asked as Weiss powered up her scroll. Ironwood's eyes widened at the video.

"Slater isn't going to like what he sees tomorrow… Neither will the council or Winter." He stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not trying to push the story as the good guys keep wining without effort as your see. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will show the events of 'As Above, So below'. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven's story is pushed to next, next Wednesday or so. **


	14. Schnee Legacy

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Schnee Manor.)**

Winter and Slater felt uneasy back in the manor. They noticed it was raining and there were more light riots. Ironwood informed Robyn who sent her group to help as both agreed more soldiers would make things worse.

"General, having 2 seats has made many Atlesians uneasy." Camilla pointed out.

"That's why we have checks and balances, ma'am." Ironwood replied. Slater, Winter, Ironwood, and Robyn didn't want to be here.

They all had a city to protect, Ironwood had sent another shipment of supplies to the wall.

"And your running roughshod over all we've imposed. You've been making decisions without any of our approval." Sleet stated, an eye roll from Slater.

"Wha… No! You check it again, damn you!" Jacques hissed. He turned to see people looking at him with shock and interest.

"Councilman Schnee?" Sleet rested his hands on the table after speaking. He turned to them with shock.

"Wha? Nothing, it's nothing, I agree with everything." Winter and Slater slowly rested their hands on their weapons.

"Ms. Hill, I'm surprised you have been silent this entire time." Sleet stated. Robyn smirked.

"Your find out soon what the General is planning." Robyn said. Sleet raised an eyebrow.

"You and General Ironwood settled things already?" Sleet asked.

That was when the doors opened and Weiss came in.

"Weiss?" Jacques asked, Ironwood turned to the others as Weiss cleared her throat.

"You've been duped, council members, my father didn't get the seat legally… or without outside help." She started to pull something up on a scroll.

A hologram came from the scroll while the group turned to look at it. Jacques slunk for some reason and turned away.

"Is that… Arthur Watts?!" Camilla yelled; Winter saw Slater's face contort into a myriad of emotions.

"But he died in the Paladin Incident!" Sleet hissed, Winter saw Slater's fists clench and his eyes narrow massively.

Anger, fear, discomfort. She would question him later before the video continued.

"That b-sterd is costing me millions in Lien! I'd lay off everyone in the kingdom if I didn't need their damn votes for the council!" Jacques hissed, slammed his fists on his desk.

Winter and Slater turned to the withering Jacques. They looked at him like they would a lowly Grimm.

"What if I told you that you could have your cake and eat it as well?" Watts asked. Slater continued to hiss and breath in slowly looking at the figure.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. Slater rested his hand on his Gravity Bola while Ironwood walked closer to him.

"James never resected my genius. He tossed me aside like yesterday's trash… Sort of like how your daughters did you… People who respect their fathers are so rare today, I should know."

"What's in it for me?" Jacques questioned before Slater detached his Gravity Bola with a click.

"A seat on the council. I just need your login credentials for the Atlas Network. You ruin James life? I will gladly give you… A little push towards the council seat. I noticed my dear boy on the cameras, I would so wish to have a little family reunion." Watts said. Slater cracked his arm with anger, Winter noticed this.

"I knew you were a good scientist, Arthur. I didn't know you were such a good salesman." Jacques said before laughing, Weiss ended the message.

"I… That's fake, it is false and…" Jacques said while standing up, Winter had a small glyph in her hand.

"Sit down, Jacques." Sleet growled out; Ironwood rested his hand on _Due Process's_ holster.

"You…." He said before rushing towards the doors only to scream as Weiss's Arma Gigas summon rested there.

He turned to Ironwood before rushing him.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled before Winter kicked him to the ground, Slater threw him to the ground.

"You're a worthless old man…" Winter hissed before Slater cuffed him, Ironwood was unmoved.

"Jacques Schnee, you're under arrest!" Weiss yelled, flashing her Huntress license.

"Can I do that?" she asked softly, Winter smirked and nodded to her sister before forming a pair of Glyphs on her father's legs.

She kicked him to the ground while looking at him.

"I'm glad I disowned you." Winter stated before marching him to his seat and throwing him into it.

"I'd knew you'd stoop low to get what you wanted, Jacques… But this?" Clover walked out of the room while listening on his communicator. Ironwood looked at the man while continuing to speak.

"Your damn embargo… You want to act better than me, General?! I built an empire! I deserved the seat!" Jacques hissed. Winter turned away with disgust.

"I should have known Watts was alive. He's been spying on us… It's the only way he could rig the election. He built all of Mantle's systems… He framed Penny." He said. the group minus Jacques looked at Penny with Sympathy as Ruby hugged her friend.

"You gave him the digital keys to the kingdom… But you didn't care, did you?" Ironwood hissed. He slammed his fists on the chair, shattering the armrests as Jacques flinched.

"All that blood on your hands…" Robyn hissed; Jacques stared with hate at Ironwood.

"Your military is given Dust and military tech by the SDC… You dared to deny us the profits of this?" Jacques asked. Winter looked at him with hatred.

"People died in Vale!" she screamed; Jacques growled back.

"PEOPLE DIE ALL THE TIME! THAT'S WAR! YOU'VE KILLED WHITE FANG BEFORE, DEAR! I RAISED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? YOU UNGRATEFUL BIT…" Slater punched him before Sleet turned to Jacques.

"What else does Watts have access to?" Ironwood sighed with pure anger.

"Anything he wants… Robyn, I believe the seat will be yours by tomorrow." Ironwood said. Robyn crossed her arms.

"We have bigger concerns then that currently, General." She crossed the room and hurled a chair at Jacques which he dodged by falling out of the chair.

Ironwood, Jacques, Sleet, and Camilla had their scrolls buzzed before fishing them out of their pockets.

"What do you mean the heat is off!?" Sleet screamed before he turned to Ironwood.

Robyn looked out the window and put a hand on it, frost forming.

"Without heat, people will die." He said. Ironwood looked at his scroll and slammed a fist on the wall before rubbing his temples.

"Watts is inside the network. We can't let her know about the project. He's already locked us out, we can't trace him without luring him out to the open." He said. the others continued to talk before he began to give orders.

"Winter? I need you to find Tyrian. Clover? Secure the city and start evacuating people, Robyn had sent the Happy Huntresses to calm people down. We need to start taking the city to Atlas for now." Robyn frowned and turned to the General.

"We are going to talk about this again… I'll go evacuate people." She vanished out of the room before Clover and Qrow followed her.

"Councilmen, Councilwoman? I need you to come to Atlas with me. I can't say anything openly." He said, Slater walked forward and cleared his throat.

"I will dispose of Arthur Watts, sir." He said, Ironwood wanted to object, knowing how personal it was to Slater.

"Don't make it personal, Colonel." He said before calling a Manta to transport the group to his office.

"Get Jacques out of here." He ordered, Slater grabbed Jacques and pushed him out the door.

"He told me who you were. I know why your mad… You care about her and yet you haven't told her, hmm?" Jacques asked before Slater paused.

Slater thrusted an arm forward, seizing Jacques by the throat.

"The only reason I don't execute you for treason, accessory to murder, attempted murder of an Atlesian officer and the various crimes against Faunus? That's because of the General… And because killing you is too good for a pathetic worm like you." He said before 2 more Atlesian soldiers took the man and dragged him away.

"We need to talk." Winter said. Slater was uncharacteristically silent.

"I know." He said and turned to walk away; Winter gripped his arm.

"I saw those reactions… You have history with Watts, don't you?" She asked. Slater hummed.

"DEEP history." He said, he looked at the ground and shook his head and then turned to her.

"I will tell you when this attack is gone… Go stop Tyrian, they're going to need all the support you can give." He stated.

Winter looked down at her hand grabbing Slater's tightly and let to, unsure of her feeling about it. Slater rushed out the manor while Winter went to go and confront Tyrian.

Both passed a duo of Atlesian soldiers loading Jacques into a Bullhead. He tried to push away from the soldiers before one threw him inside.

"Salem's first wave is in Atlas… We need to take them down." Slater stated. He moved to take a Manta up to Amity Arena.

He knew where Arthur would go, it was time for war.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next chapter is going to be short as 'Out in the Open' is going to be cut to Winter and Slater. I don't think Winter will fight Tyrian yet. next chapter is going to show Slater confronting Watts before their fight. I'm not trying to rush the romance or show the heroes as unstoppable as your see. Until next 1200-word chapter. Lighting Wolf out! **


	15. Family Reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Amity Arena.)**

Watts landed his Manta in a hanger while brushing off his coat. He walked inside, noting what he heard. He walked past ladders and piles of supplies while looking around.

"It isn't finished… He lied." He said while he looked around the main area.

"You can come out, James… You laid a damn good trap. I wouldn't have expected you to be on top of the Grimm attack so quickly. I find it a shame Ms. Hill won't be joining you soon." Watts said. he blinked and noted something.

He brought up his right hand and blocked the bullet before looking up. His Hard-Light Dust shield shone while the smoking bullet dropped to the ground.

"The General isn't here, Watts. I should have known you'd come… You always liked to talk about how you were brilliant over everyone in Atlas. Dr. Pietro, Ironwood, your own son." He heard while walking around the arena.

"My own son idolized that gearhead Ironwood. I raised my boy to be a genius and he picks the man who saved our town once because I never paid any attention to him or praised his talents?" Watts asked.

**(Alsius Academy)**

Winter was busy overseeing the Cargo Ships, Bullheads and Mantas being sent to evacuate Mantle.

"Sir. All available ships are heading to Mantle. We've set up drop zones around the rear of the city." She stated, she had been pulled off pursing Tyrian as Clover, Qrow and Robyn said they would take Tyrian now.

"I'm having the rest of the students and staff recalled inside. I'm in a meeting with the council." Winter looked in the direction of the Amity Colosseum.

"Winter, Slater will be ok. He's as skilled as any of the specialists in Atlas. You can wait for him at the landing pad, this is a fight he has to take." She heard from her communicator.

**(Amity Colosseum)**

Watts continued to walk around the arena. He had been locked out of the door controls.

"I would never have envisioned he'd have a soldier so blindly loyal to him… Tell me, do you know who I am? You should know the General doesn't care about his men." Watts said. he finally caught a glimpse of the man he was talking too.

The glow of Hard Light Dust came from the gloves of the warrior while he glared at Watts from the commentator's box.

"You don't get to say that after you abandoned our family." He said. the light blue glow of a pair of visor glasses.

"Hi, dad." He said, staring down at his father for the first time in 10 years.

"Cerule?" He asked while the figure rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"It's Slater. You leave, you throw a tantrum the general wont respect you on a mother and her damn 10-YEAR-OLD KID! You don't get to act like we walked out on you." he said before stepping off the viewing platform and onto an ant hill like platform.

"I should have known you'd be the one here. you always did hate me." He said while Slater landed on the ground and walked to Arthur.

"You always loved the arena, didn't you? It was a technological marvel, wasn't it? before James got his hands on it." He said before he cracked his right hand and slammed it down.

The screens around the arena began to move as Watts ran. Slater rushed after him before he leapt down.

The screens landed on Gravity, the platform that Watts landed on began to lift himself higher into the area.

"All of Atlas will bow to her… And their watch you die here, son." Slater heard from Watts as he looked down on Slater.

"No, they're going to see that Salem can fail. You ran to her crying when James didn't respect you. I chose to fight for the people who saved us. We aren't giving up." He said before he flexed his left hand.

All the screens around the arena showed the duo while Slater clicked a switch.

_Umbra_ shifted into its Halberd form while he cracked his neck.

"We're finally going to settle which one of us is the better strategist in a fight." Slater said. He tightened his gloves around his hands.

"At the risk of sounded very tired?" Watts asked while he reached for his coat.

He pulled _Archaic_ from his holster and clicked the hammer. Father and son looked at each other one last time as family.

"You don't have the Schnee girl with you this time." Watts stated, Slater hummed.

"I'm not the one hiding behind Salem's skirt." He stated and twirled his weapon and clicked the next bullet into the weapon's chamber.

He rushed forward, already firing a Gravity round to throw him skyward.

"25." Slater said while Watt's aimed his gun.

"19." He hissed before pulling the trigger and firing.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter will be a very long chapter and Gravity as an episode will be split into parts. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so next week or so and will show Slater fighting Watts. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am not trying to make Slater a Mary sue, I was trying to set up his relationship to Watts. **


	16. Tech Terminator

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Amity Arena.)**

Watts blocked another bullet before Slater slammed a fist into his chest before blocking a bullet with _Umbra_.

"18." Watts fired a Lightning Bullet; Slater used his right glove to block the bullet.

"I see you copied my rings." Watts stated before flexing his pinky ring. Slater was thrown off his feet before slamming into the wall.

"You're the one who ripped off one of my designs. I just made it less conspicuous." Slater hissed as he flexed his index fingers.

His gloves detached him as Watts retreated. Slater shifted his weapon to a sniper. Watts leapt onto Hardlight shields with his left index finger.

Slater fired and nicked Watts, his Aura sparking Green as he tripped and fell to another platform.

Slater flexed his right thumb before leaping onto his own platforms only for a geyser to throw him to a lower platform.

"I created these rings… Your just eager to erase me." Watts said, Slater climbed to his feet as Watts aimed his weapon again.

"16." He fired 2 bullets, 1 nicked Slater while the other was dodged. Slater's Aura flickered dark blue.

"13." Slater returned fire which was blocked, another bullet by Watts which was deflected.

"14." He fired a Lightning round which Slater rolled under. He pivoted and hurled _Umbra_ which knocked the man down to the ground.

Slater followed, he marched up to Watts.

"I've lived my whole life feeling like a mistake because of you." he said, he kicked Watts into the wall.

Watts landed a punch to Slater before the specialist roundhouse kicked Watts back before seizing him by the throat.

Watts fired a Fire and Lighting pair of bullets which forced Slater to drop Watts.

Watts grabbed Slater's arm and kicked him to the ground before Slater managed to seize _Umbra_ before striking Watts in the face with the pole. 2 more bullets flew into the air before Watts retreated again.

"WATTS!" Slater yelled before he chased him. he closed his ring fingers and a geyser was trigger, knocking Watts down before Slater spun his weapon.

Watts flipped as the axe head slashed through the ground before he caught Slater's punch. He slammed a fist

"You're as arrogant as me, my boy. You've always been smart, but you act like you can help everyone… Everyone " His left rings glowed and Slater screamed as electricity coursed through his body.

Slater flicked his ring fingers again which threw Watts aside with another geyser.

"You've only ever cared about yourself, dad. You didn't get what you want? You blame everyone, me, mom, Ironwood, Atlas. I might have your pride, but I don't have your crappy ability to blame everyone else." Watts retreated before flicking another ring.

Slater chased him onto the wall before blocking a Fire and Ice bullet with his shield before another Fire Bullet almost knocked him off the wall.

He flicked his middle fingers before the gravity cut off. Watts nearly tripped and grabbed onto the ledge. Slater pulled himself up as he panted.

"Seven." Watts was already retreating. Slater panted and took a knee before he climbed to his feet.

"Damn it." Slater checked his Aura. He was at 30%, he was glad he'd have time to rest.

"Screw it. I can ask Jaune to use his Semblance to fix my Aura if it doesn't charge back up in a few hours. I'm doing this the stupid reckless and aggressive way." He muttered before he went to flank his father.

He clenched his fist. Slater was glad that he mapped 10 functions to his gloves, a rush of flames spit into the air. Slater shifted his weapon into its sniper form.

"Son?" He asked before a bullet hit him again and then he turned.

"I guess there's a few advantages to being a nobody in your eyes." Slater said, Watts roared before firing an ice bullet which froze his legs.

Watt used his rings to float to the top of the platform as Slater struck the ice and broke it.

He rushed forward as he and Watts fired at one another, 1 Ice Bullet Slater, a Fire Bullet Watts, then more Electricity bullets.

Slater and Watts fired at the same time, their bullets slammed into each other and twirled into the sky.

Slater threw himself at his father, punching him as he was headbutted. Watts turned off the gravity as the two slammed to the ground.

Slater's Aura shattered in a burst of blue before Watts went to leap away. Slater grabbed his ankle.

"Get down here, you worthless jackass." He hissed before slamming him to the ground, breaking his Aura with a venomous green.

Watts went to get up before a twirling strike from the blunt end of _Umbra_ sent him tumbling into the center of the arena. It began to rise.

Slater leapt onto one of his hard-light platforms and slowly walked down a few before leaping and landing in a crouch.

"You picked that pathetic fool over your own flesh and blood!" Watts hissed before rushing forward. Slater sidestepped a kick before grabbing Watts by the collar and headbutting him before kicking him back.

Slater took the moment to put _Umbra_ onto his back. He knew the halberd wouldn't help in a straight fight at the moment.

"I'm not the one who betrayed Solitas just because he didn't get what he wanted. You always got mad whenever I showed even a hint of your intelligence!" He yelled. Slater managed to duck another punch before turning and elbowing Watts backwards.

The ring locked into place while Watts chuckled.

"You always loved to joke, but you're just a poor mommas boy wishing someone loved you." Watts hissed; Slater rushed forward right as Watts fired.

Slater managed to just barely block the bullet back at Watts, he collapsed to a knee.

"I didn't throw away my future, what's your excuse for being a bad father?" He asked before Watts chuckled.

"My only regret is not tying up loose ends before hands…" He said before dropping his pistol.

He jammed Slater into a pillar before Slater realized his entire arm was stuck. He looked at a hexagonal shape trapping his right arm. Slater saw 4 of his father's rings at the edges of the trap.

"Hard Light Dust…" Slater muttered. Watts held up his bare left arm.

"Your strong, son… But you're not smarter than me." Slater heard from his father.

"I wouldn't pull unless you want to deskin your arm… Consider that a final present from me. You have no idea how long it will take to remake these rings. Now, where is it…?" He said as he activated the others.

Slater drew _Umbra_ and pointed it at the shield. He activated the Hardlight shield.

"You've always underestimated me…" Slater said before grinning.

"But I'm not so arrogant anymore." He said before firing a Lightning Dust bullet.

The bullet hit the upper ring and shattered it while shocking the others. Slater pulled his arm free.

"Wha…" Watts said. Slater charged him before kneeing him and dragging him along the ground, grinding his face against the ground.

He stopped when he held his father over the lava biome. Slater gripped his collar.

"You've always acted like your better than everyone, like your owed something. You made me hate my own life… And now you've lost, I'm willing to fight till I drop…" He said. Watts spat out blood.

"Your little partner is never going to stop Salem, boy. She is beyond anything this world can throw at her." Watts said. Slater hummed.

"Her servants like you aren't." Slater stated. Watts gazed at his son.

"You going to arrest me, interrogate me for information, son?" Watts asked. Slater chuckled.

"I know how this works, dad. You go to jail, get broken out… I'm ending the threat to Atlas security for good. My father died in the paladin incident." He said before headbutted Watts.

He pushed the man over the edge and watched him slam into another platform before plunging into the lava. He didn't hear a scream till a moment later before he was consumed. Slater was left alone on the platform.

"Goodbye, father." Slater said, he grabbed his father's gun and rings before looking at the briefcase.

"General Ironwood? Arthur Watts has been permanently eliminated. I've retrieved his effects. I'm returning to Atlas, I'd advice keeping his effects safe from the academy." He said before going to his Manta.

Slater heard a growl from the briefcase and decided against keeping it.

"Actually, I won't be keeping his briefcase. I don't think it's safe to examine, sir." He said. Slater dropped the brief case into the lava. He watched a jellyfish like Grimm rip out of the case.

"Well, that wasn't something we're keeping…" Slater walked away to the Manta he took to the Amity Arena.

"I saw on my scroll. I wished you could have taken him alive, Colonel." General Ironwood said, Slater sighed.

"Sir. My personal feelings didn't tip the scale all the way. My father was too dangerous to be allowed to live lest he hack the entire kingdom. I'm guessing Tyrian retreated?" He asked. He opened the door before setting his father's gun and rings into his satchel.

"He's been captured and Qrow, Robyn and the Ace-Ops are escorting him back to Atlas. We're still evacuating civilians to Atlas… Report to the hanger." Slater started the engines of his Manta before gunning it for Atlas.

"On it, sir. Salem isn't going to let us breathe easy till she has all of Remnant under her thumb." The Manta coasted towards the academy before moving towards the hanger.

"Let me, Oscar and Robyn worry about the planning, Colonel. I've sent Winter to the hanger; all our students are inside at the moment." Ironwood said, the manta landed in the hanger.

Slater opened the door only to be greeted by Jaune and Winter.

"Jaune?" He began to transfer some of his Aura to Slater who blinked before seeing that his Aura had jumped up to 92%.

"You're sure you can spare that much Aura?" He asked, Jaune nodded.

"I'll be fine. We saw your Aura break on the screens… I need to get to Ironwood's office." Jaune said, Winter crossed her arms.

"I'm guessing you've heard all of that?" Slater asked, Winter crossed her arms before hugging Slater.

"Do that again and I will have your head." She hissed; Slater lightly returned the hug.

"Noted. I'm guessing things are starting to wrap up, seems…." Before an explosion cut them off.

"Sir, explosion at the hospital! Grimm and White Fang attacking medical transports!" They heard, Slater hummed and turned to Winter.

"Perhaps we should save that talk for after we deal with that?" Slater asked, both looked at Winter's ship before Ironwood spoke up.

"Slater, Winter, Penny! Secure the Hospital! Everyone else continue evacuating civilians, divert available air support!" Ironwood ordered, Slater and Winter boarded Winter's ship which flew towards the hospital amid a few Mantas.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't about something else?" He asked while their craft flew towards the hospital.

"Maybe, we can't allow them to kill any patients or get to Fria." Winter said, their pilot coasted towards the hospital.

"You two are going to have to jump if you want to get there! The ship doesn't have enough room to land and those Grimm aren't making things easy!" they heard from one of the pilots.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I am not trying to show Slater as better than the canon cast. Next chapter is also going to set up the finale of season 7 and will begin the non-show episodes. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Atlas fighting the White Fang and Grimm and Cinder's appearance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	17. Cinder's assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Atlesian Medical Faculty, 'M3'.)**

The inside of the hospital was a war zone. One soldier watched a Manta shoot down a flock of Manticores before a Nevermore tackled it and slammed it into another building

"Move up, get to the next line!" One soldier yelled before a Blue Beowolf charged forward and slammed 2 White Fang soldiers to the ground.

"General Schnee?" The 2 remaining White Fang soldiers blinked before they were shot by the Atlesian soldiers.

"Report." Winter ordered. Slater looked at the bullet marked walls and shattered windows.

"I'd make a joke, but this is just disgusting…" Slater muttered as the soldier looked at the officers.

"A girl with an umbrella called in a White Fang airship hidden in the clouds. We just dealt with the last of the airborne Grimm but a few groups of Sabyr and Beowolves breached the middle levels. Our beam canons are knocking out the bigger Grimm." The soldier reported before a scroll message played.

"Alpha group proceed to M3 wing… Lady better be right about the hoard of medical supplies here, we already lost 3 Bullheads to those Mantas." They heard before Slater hummed as Penny landed in the room.

"The last of the Grimm in the sky are gone, they came because of the panic… We still have enemy Bullheads and the airship." Penny reported.

"Salem is after the maiden. How did they find out and get reinforcements behind us?" Slater asked, Winter hummed.

"This plan isn't tactical, its crude… Someone ordered it after the Grimm invasion… Salem doesn't know about the maiden, someone spied on us until they found out about the maiden…" Winter said before turning to the soldier.

"Lock down the rest of the hospital and call for the Ace-Ops and others." She said before Slater put his hand on his communicator.

"Sir. Someone is after Fria. We cleared out the majority of Grimm but White Fang units have pierced the hospital, we're going to need reinforcements." Slater stated before Winter gave orders.

"Clear a perimeter and try and get that airship within range of our guns. We're handle the M3 wing. You keep the landing pad clear for reinforcements." Winter ordered before the trio headed off.

**(M3 Wing)**

The group of Atlesian AK-200s took cover. They continued to exchange fire with their 130 counterparts.

3 down, 1 AK-200 Knight destroyed. Another unit of Atlesian soldiers rushed down the halls, taking cover behind groups of fallen ceiling.

"Move up, move up damn it!" One soldier yelled before a trio of headshots decapitated 3 AK-130s.

"Form a line!" Slater commanded. Penny rushed inward and slashed all but 6 AK-130s to ribbons as shattered metal crashed to the ground.

"This is so damn annoying!" Slater yelled; a quick check of the cameras showed another Manta shot down by the enemy Bullheads. He also saw a few dead Atlesian soldiers and destroyed AK-200s.

"Ugh, we've taken good loses." Slater muttered before General Ironwood spoke up.

"Slater, we're dealing with Tyrian and possible security problems. I can't send team RWBY, JNR, Qrow, or many more reinforcements. We need the relics secure. The Ace-Ops are going to arrive in 10 minutes, I'm sending them to take down the White Fang airship. They've seemed to have sent any non-essential personal to the hospital attack. I've ordered a single airship guarding the transports to support you." Slater heard before nodding.

"Only Salem would attack a damn hospital in the middle of an evacuation…" Slater muttered before he looked at the crumbling line.

**(With Winter)**

Winter watched Clover's Manta board the Vale variant airship while the airel battle continued.

"Who would cause this?" Winter asked, she checked her sword. Her blades had a vial of Hard Light Dust and Gravity Dust. Each blade could hold one Dust type.

"They're pulling back to the lower levels for now, we took losses. Sergeant, take the group and move up… Someone make sure those AK-130s stay down, these older models are a lot sturdier." She heard from Slater. She looked at her Beowolf group who killed a group of White Fang soldiers.

She walked toward the hallway where Penny and Slater were busy, both opened the door for Fria's room.

"Who would have planned an attack on Fria? I thought the White Fang were splintered after Adam died." Penny asked, they looked at the pod of the Winter Maiden.

"I thought I'd never find her…." They heard and stepped into the hallway.

"Oh, crap…" Slater said, he turned _Umbra_ into a halberd while mentally preparing himself.

The figure had an eye that showed nothing short of sheer sinister energy. A black tank top, a black pair of heels, gold trimming on them, along with a blue feather, a black band on her wrist, black shorts. Slater would have laughed at how emo it made her seem if he didn't know who she was.

"Cinder." Winter said, the Fall Maiden stepped over bodies of Atlas, White Fang, AK-200, AK-130s… They were trash to her, nothing but pawns to sate herself.

"3 of Ironwood's puppets… Tell me, while you were busy defending Atlas from Salem… Did you ever think to keep your mouths shut and not rely on your technology?" Cinder asked.

"You, you're the one who is responsible for Vale… For what happened to me." Penny said, Winter drew _Frostbite_ while Penny fire dup her jets, hovering a foot off the wall.

"I apologize for not finishing the job… What do you think of that?" She asked, a fireball in her human hand.

"I think… It gives me personal feelings." Penny stated. Slater and Penny prepared for combat.

"This is going to suck… How do we win?" Slater asked. Winter prepared for combat with the Fall Maiden.

"Hold her off. She can't reach Fria." Slater flexed a fist before the door slammed shut. He needed to program the gloves better when it came to technology. He couldn't rely on them at the fight.

"That won't hold her, you know." Slater said, Winter nodded. Penny revved up her jets before rushing forward with her jets to punch Cinder.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to set up the fight with Cinder and since none of my stories will have Ironwood go paranoid and carry out his plans for Atlas. Next chapter will be the fight with Cinder in 'Enemy of Trust' and will be the biggest chapter in the story. Until them, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The romance between Slater and Winter begins next chapter. **


	18. Winter Maiden

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Atlesian Medical Faculty, 'M3'.)**

Cinder threw Penny into a set of double doors before Slater ducked under a quartet of mini Nevermores summoned by Winter.

Cinder was knocked backwards. Slater twirled _Umbra_ before Cinder did a backflip as Winter flipped off his back and hit Cinder with an Aura enhanced dropkick which floored her. Slater tried to follow up with a slash that brought the axe cutting through the floor before trying to bring the weapon down. Cinder rolled to the side and dodged both strikes before Slater went to stab her.

Cinder bounced back with a L kick which caused Slater to slide back. Winter sent a Beowolf summon which blocked a fireball from Cinder at the cost of being destroyed.

Winter swung her sword only to be blocked by Cinder's glass swords. Slater watched the duo push swords against each other while sparks flew.

"You Atlas elites are all the same! You think by hoarding power, you're keep it forever!" Cinder hissed, she twirled around and swung at Winter who parried a left slash, then a downwards one.

"I refuse to starve!" Cinder growled before Penny tackled her into a wall, cracking it. Cinder slashed Penny before slamming her into the servers, rocking them without breaking them.

"You're the arrogant spoiled brat who already has Maiden powers… You don't get to attack a hospital after a Grimm invasion and lecture us… We're not the ones cocky enough to fight 3 on 1." Slater said as he flicked his weapon and it changed to its podao form.

"You're not hurting Fria!" Penny yelled before twirling her swords at Cinder. She somersaulted and battered away the blades before Slater managed to slam the pole portion of his weapon into Cinder. Penny followed up with a barrage of lasers before a gust of wind knocked her into the wall. She recovered with a burst of her jets.

Cinder tumbled backwards before screaming as she charged Slater. Winter squeezed the trigger of _Frostbite, Jar'Kai_ ejected from its mother weapon into her other hand.

Winter charged forward. Cinder slammed her blades into Slater's weapon and forced him to his knees. She grinned and added flames to her weapons.

Slater grunted as the Fall Maiden sneered at the struggling specialist. He squeezed the trigger of _Umbra_. A Gravity round exploded from the under barrel. Cinder stumbled back before backflipping to avoid Winter. She managed to score a kick which knocked down Slater and caused his Aura to shimmer.

"We need to take her down hard, she's too quick for one of us and I can't press an advantage without you guys." Slater whispered; Penny landed next to them as the trio faced Cinder.

"That all you got, hotshot? We can do this all day." Slater said before nodding to Winter.

Slater rushed forward, he pivoted and twirled _Umbra_ in a wide arc. Cinder ducked the swing only for Winter to slide, hook her left foot around Slater's right ankle and score a slash which finally took a chuck out of her aura.

Cinder screamed in rage before lashing out at Winter who used a White Glyph to dodge it. Slater slammed his weapon into Cinder's while she slashed at him. He blocked them with the pole portion of his weapon before Winter flipped over him.

Penny sent a sword at Cinder, breaking one of her swords. She turned and then thrusted her sword at Winter. She threw her other sword at Slater who deflected it. He fired at her, freezing the ground under her. she slipped before Winter kicked her down.

Cinder shot her Shadow Arm at Winter. She threw the Atlas Specialist through the doors. Her Aura blinked as Winter got up and smashed through the door before shifting Cinder around with a White Glyph.

Cinder roared and surged forward, dropping her blades. Flames blasted from her hands, eye and feet. Slater ducked only for Cinder to seize Winter and Penny and slam them through the door and then wall.

"Winter! Penny!" Slater transformed his weapon into a sniper and followed the duo.

Cinder grinned as she held both women. She prepared to drop Winter before a bullet hit her, sparkling her Aura again.

"Hands off my partner, you bitch!" Slater hissed before Winter stabbed her arm. Cinder screamed and dropped the specialist who conjured a Glyph before sheathing _Jar'Kai_ into _Frostbite_.

She refused to lose the blade, she took a step off her glyph and freefell towards the ground.

Cinder tossed Penny away before kicking a sword at her. she caught the blade only for it to explode and knock her backwards. Penny fired her jets and recovered.

"I have come too damned far to be stopped by a worthless TOY!" Cinder screamed while panting.

A blue fireball slammed into her, further depleting her aura as she was greeted by Winter riding a Manticore.

"Holy crap, I seriously underestimated Winter." Slater said before cycling a Lightning round into _Umbra's_ chamber.

Cinder threw a fireball at Winter who rolled around it and shot a burst of flames. Penny charged her as Winter slammed into the Fall Maiden. Cinder threw another fireball before Penny slashed her and vanished, firing a few lasers which caused Cinder to fly back.

Another fireball hit the Fall Maiden and turned her around. Slater locked onto her and waited for a good moment to strike.

Cinder charged Winter and Slater fired. Cinder went to strike the Manticore.

A lightning round hit her torso and caused her to spiral away. Slater grinned before Cinder screamed and blasted Slater with another fireball. She followed up with a series of slashes which ripped at Slater's clothing before kicking him with a roundhouse kick.

He was thrown backwards and flipped into Fria's room, he slammed into the wall and groaned before Cinder seized him by the face. His pants were scorched from the flames, he had a black eye and bled from the lips and his shirt was tattered.

"I will kill all of you if I have to if it means getting that power." Cinder tossed him through another part of the wall where he rolled along the ground and came to a stop, unmoving.

She turned and froze up the wall before blasting part of the ceiling. Rubble blocked the hole as Winter and Penny landed on the roof of the hospital.

"We need to get back in there, Slater will be killed one on one!" Winter yelled; she checked her scroll.

Slater had a pathetic 15% Aura left. She dispelled the Manticore and started to look for a way inside. There was a massive amount of freezing cold wind.

"Fria…" She said before screaming as the rapid burst of cold air hit her through her Aura.

Her index, middle and ring finger were encrusted with frost as her glove was ripped open. Winter whimpered and looked at her frostbitten hand before bracing herself.

"This isn't just because of General Ironwood… This is for Fria and Slater." She said before she dropped into the freezing cold winds.

"WINTER!" Penny yelled before the android prepared to followed Winter inside. A Bullhead rounded on her just as the White Fang airship exploded and the Atlas Cruiser arrived

**(With Slater and Cinder)**

Slater was glad for his Semblance; it was because of Cinder's strength and Maiden powers that he was so damaged. He knew he couldn't handle the cold and ducked behind the door.

"Damn it…" Slater muttered. He had seen Cinder rip open the pod for Fria. He had started climbed to his feet by then.

The Winter Maiden stared down the Fall Maiden before unleashing all of her power. The room began to freeze before her power smashed through the ceiling and flash froze the room into a miniature winter. The door to the pod was thrown at Cinder while frost and freeze spread through the room like a plague.

Cinder had escaped into the observation room at the cost of the rest of her Aura.

"Fria…" He said before Winter dropped in. She walked towards Fria, using her glyphs to brace herself and stop the cold winds from bothering her.

"Fria, please stop…" Winter said before the Winter Maiden looked at her, she blinked and gasped as her powers subsided.

"I had my job to do… I was supposed to protect the power of the maiden till I could pass it on… I hope I didn't lose track of time. But you can James I'm ready." Fria said. Winter and he frowned.

Fria was an old woman; the poor woman didn't even remember anything anymore. She didn't deserve to be part of another war. Both damned Salem to the deepest pit for drawing the pitiful elder into a conflict her addled and aged mind didn't understand.

"Fria… I'm sorry you're a part of this war." she said. Winter wiped at her eyes while she lowered the aging Maiden to the ground.

"What is your name?" Fria asked, Winter sighed.

"It's Winter, ma'am. I'm… So sorry your part of this war." Winter stated, ready to cry over the fact that the poor woman had to die for the world to live.

Fria smiled. She didn't know the weight of the burden her only visitor had. She knew her time was hastening towards the end. She didn't fear it, she had a very good life.

"Are you the one?" Fria asked, the hole had frozen over, neither knew where Penny was.

"Yes." Winter's tone carried finality, she hadn't understood the weight of the deed, but she did now.

Slater turned his weapon back to its halberd form, he collapsed to the ground before looking at his weapon. Fria grabbed Winter's hand and smiled; light blue energy came from the Winter Maiden. Winter blinked and tried to remove her hand but Fria grasped it harder.

"You have a kind soul, Winter… Promise me your carry on this duty and use this power… To bring peace." Fria gasped out; Winter looked at her before clasping her hand.

"I promise… I'm sorry you had to do this, Fria." Winter said as Blue aura coursed through both of them.

"I'm not… My Semblance is to see visions… You're be happy with that young man. Goodbye, dear…" Fria collapsed while snow began to fall. There was a slight explosion noise that Winter slowly turned to.

Winter's eyes burned a Light Blue, Slater frowned and continued to climb to his feet.

"NO!" Winter turned only to be sent flying along the ground as her Aura shattered.

"SHE WAS MINE! THAT POWER BELONGED TO ME!" Cinder screamed. Winter drew her swords from her belt as she drew back her arm to strike.

One of Penny's swords sliced through her shadow arm. Cinder screamed and beat the ground in pain.

"NO!" Cinder screamed and lunged at Winter. She threw a sword which Winter blocked before she devolved into throwing knives and swords.

Winter parried or dodged them while staring down the angry Fall Maiden. Cinder grabbed one of her blades and slashed at Winter before she could respond.

A splash of Blood came from Winter's left arm along with part of her sleeve. It also ripped up the fingers of her other glove and burned her arm.

"DIE!" Another strike that gave her a black eye, scratched her face and ripped through her hair tie, Slater looked at _Umbra_ and reached for it.

A third strike followed by a punch ripped up her pants and injured her ribs while throwing her across the room.

"I will not let the power go to a trust fund brat working for the damned worthless military…. This world belongs to me, not her…" Cinder hissed while she formed a glass knife and advanced on Winter who panted, her swords knocked aside.

"I'm… Not letting… A bitch like you… Hurt anyone else." Winter gasped out before Cinder grasped her hair.

"That power belongs to me… Cinder Fa-…." Cinder let go of Winter and gasped in pain.

_Umbra's_ spike emerged from her chest, she looked at the bloody wound before looking at Slater.

"I told you… To stay the hell away from my partner… You shouldn't have acted superior to us. My Semblance was to harden my skin physically unless the trauma is internal or its elemental damage… You knocked out most of my Aura… Not me." Slater said before Cinder collapsed.

She went to swing again before Winter managed to stab her, the Fall Maiden went limp and her power left her. it swirled around before exiting the room.

Slater grunted as his Aura shattered and he collapsed to the ground. _Umbra_ dropped from his hand as the duo looked at each other.

"Well… She wasn't so tough." Slater said, he had dots of crimson on his lips, they curled into a smile all the same.

"You idiot… Why did you take her attention off me?" Winter asked. Slater chuckled

"Because you're the Winter Maiden. You're my partner, what makes you think I'd let hot shot over there hit you? She hit you and she'd have broken your Aura right away. She was getting pressed into a corner and was going to lash out at anything who got in her way. I wasn't going to let her kill you… Your more than my boss or partner… Ow, these burns hurt." Slater muttered. He grunted while their communicators went off.

"Sir, Ma'am? The enemy airship is done and the remaining White Fang troops pulled out. We saw a massive storm of snow from the hospital, are you both ok?" Clover asked.

"We're going to need a med evac or a room prepped… Good thing me and Win got hurt in a hospital… Ow. Clover, we ran into Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden is KIA and Winter retrieved the Winter Maiden powers. we're both down and we aren't going anywhere." Slater said while Penny walked in.

The girl had glowing green flames from her eyes, Slater blinked.

"Sir?" Slater brought his hand to his communicator, speechless.

"Commander? I think you might want to tell General Ironwood something that is going to surprise him and change the odds." Slater stated, he turned to Winter who had passed out from her wounds.

He grabbed her bruised hand weakly and rubbed her frozen fingers while Penny looked at the wounded duo.

He groaned in pain, neither realized their relationship had changed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you…" Winter said before the sound of engines cut them off.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Cinder might return, but as a Grimm revenant. I wanted to make the fight longer and more detailed. Next chapter will begin the second arc and show Winter and Slater recovering and the next phase of the war. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Penny might be delayed and Raven is probably on Thursday. **


	19. Recovery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

It had been 3 days since the Battle of Mantle. There had been many changes since then.

At Ironwood's suggestion, Robyn became the newest council member. Fria had her body recovered and taken to the lower levels of the hospital. She was being prepared for a funeral following her death which Winter and Slater would attend when they recovered.

Robyn, flanked by the Ace Ops and her Happy Huntresses walked in.

"Hello James." Robyn said. Ironwood hummed.

"Councilwoman Hill. Clover informed me you'd be here, how are things?" He asked while Robyn took a seat.

"A few dozen people are staying in Mantle to rebuild. I've started seeing the repair of the walls. We staved off Salem's army." Ironwood hummed.

"Salem shifted her attention to Vale and Vacuo. She'll be attacking Vacuo to get the relic… We're going to be able to launch Amity Tower; Salem won't be able to divide us after this." Ironwood stated.

Robyn was the first to break the silence, she crossed her arms and sighed.

"How are they? I know they fought hell at the hospital. Fria died and now Salem doesn't have a maiden anymore." She said, Ironwood frowned.

"Winter and Slater are still recovering at the Atlas Hospital. Penny is with her father. Atlas is still healing; our people need to know their safe… Winter requested Slater be permanently assigned to her. I haven't seen the duo apart since their fight with Cinder." Ironwood stated.

"You're still interested in using the Maidens against Salem." Robyn pointed her finger at Ironwood.

"They're our best chance of fighting Salem… I'm considering options, Robyn. Penny wished to lead an exposition to retrieve the Crown of Choice from Vale… I can't allow it, not yet, we need all the support here." He said. Robyn frowned before sighing.

"I plan on fixing the wall, I've already asked RWBY, JNR and Qrow if their willing to escort the first convoy for the wall." Ironwood stated, Robyn walked to the window.

"We can't stay here while the entire world burns around us, James." She said. she turned to see the general frown.

"My army is exhausted and we just staved off an attack by Salem that nearly destroyed Mantle. I want to help Vacuo, but we need to plan another move carefully. We have to fix the wall, we killed 2 of Salem's inner circle and arrested a third. Hazel, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Neapolitan along with anything left of the White Fang Command are all Salem has left for warriors and officers." He said, Robyn sighed.

"Do you have a next move after you launch Amity Tower and we fix the wall?" Robyn asked. Ironwood hummed but nodded.

"WE have a plan." Oscar walked in and faced the duo while Ironwood looked out the window.

**(Atlas Hospital 'M3')**

"Easy, you're still healing. Our Auras might be back, but your arm is still being healed and your eye is still being iced…" Slater said, Winter groaned while Slater sighed.

Slater wore a hooded White and Blue Atlas Specialist Jacket. He had traded his blue and teal pants for a pair of black pants with white lines. He also had the Atlas symbol on the base of his dark blue undershirt. He also had a white scarf made from a hospital member for his help.

He also dark blue boots now and wore the glasses from the fight with Watts. Winter wore a simple Blue hospital gown with the Atlas Symbol on her left breast.

"Ugh…" Winter said while Slater rubbed at her healing fingers. His arm was slightly propped up, Slater ignored the pain at the moment and dabbed at her black eye.

"Even when you're a maiden, I have to baby you." Slater said, Winter looked at Slater with annoyance.

"I'd kick your ass… If I wasn't in this bed." Winter muttered, Slater chuckled and hummed.

"Maybe, but I'm still your partner. My place is smack dab at your side. You wouldn't have lasted so long if I didn't help you in your fight. I don't think we would have beaten her without the Ace-Ops or others." Slater said, there was a knock on the door.

The door… And wall, and roof…. We're being replaced. Winter had been moved to a more secure room and given a full military guard while she and Slater recovered.

"It's open!" Slater yelled. Winter groaned while Slater continued to ice her eye.

"For someone named 'Winter', you sure do hate the cold." He muttered while Weiss and Qrow entered.

Winter looked at her sister with her good right eye. Weiss ran up and hugged Winter who awkwardly returned the gesture with her right arm. Her left arm was wrapped up along with her ribs. Winter knew she'd be healed up within the end of the week hopefully.

"Hiya, ice queen." Qrow said before Slater removed the ice. Ironwood entered behind them and turned to a doctor.

"How are they, doctor?" The doctor turned to them and checked his clipboard.

"General Schnee has a slight concussion, obvious black eye along with light head trauma, she has second degree burns which have since healed with no permanent scaring. She has slight trauma to her right leg and she has had slight damage to her fingers… Her right hand is fine, Mr. Arc using his Semblance allowed her Aura to begin healing, her ribs are still mending and were set. Colonel Salvino has head trauma, light damage to his ribs which had healed and leg trauma. His arm has been healing and he should be able to remove the cast later today." He explained.

"Winter got more banged up then me. She just beat the crap out of me for ruining her attack on Winter. She tried to murder Winter for the Maiden powers." Slater said. he lightly rubbed at Winter's bare fingers.

"You ok?" Weiss asked. Slater shrugged.

"I'll be fine. My Aura is healing up Cinder's little temper tantrum. Winter is getting hissy I'm tending to her eye and fingers… I'm not the one who got more than half her right hand frostbitten, big baby." Winter swung at Slater with her good arm before wincing.

"Weiss, I'm fine. This was expected of me, I'm a specialist, a soldier, and a General of the Atlesian military." Winter said while Slater rolled his eyes.

"Weiss? You're have to forgive your sister, she's cranky she's been ordered to rest and mentally recharge without more work currently. We LITERALLY just stopped an invasion, I defeated my egocentric father and stopped him from hacking the city and Amity Tower… We locked up Tyrian, though him still being alive worries me. we finally also killed Cinder and deprived Salem of not only her strongest warrior, but a Maiden. We pretty much destroyed Salem's inner circle besides a few others. We have 2 maidens now, we stopped an invasion and got new allies and saved Mantle. Winter, I told you I'd confide in you more and such if YOU learned to stop being so prim and proper when it isn't demanded and learn to enjoy life." Slater stated. Winter grumbled and looked away while Slater patted her head and she blushed.

"Winter, you are a Maiden and one of the best people to stand a chance of fighting Salem besides Penny. You need to rest until your physically and mentally ready to move on." Ironwood stated before sighing and looking at his scroll.

"Cordo just pointed out the sensors on the coastline have been done and their fixing them. I'm worried Salem might try something else." The general walked over to Qrow.

"Oscar would like to talk with you, Qrow. We need every person we have ready for a fight if it comes." He said. Qrow left, but not without a look at Winter and Slater.

"How long till their discharged?" Weiss asked the doctor before he turned and looked at the duo.

"A few days or so. Her partner hasn't left her side. Colonel Salvino has been icing her eye, making sure her arm healed properly. He's also helped her morphine injections and helped make sure her legs were fine… Ms. Schnee? If you two weren't in the military? I'd assume you were married. Mr. Salvino refused treatment until he was sure you'd recover… I'd advice getting some sleep, Mr. Salvino." The doctor stated. Winter rolled her eyes and smiled at Slater.

"He's just a good friend, doctor… Ow, damn…" Slater checked her arm and then put more morphine into the iv on her arm.

"I swear to god, you're never going to leave if you keep struggling. General, I'm going to stay here. Ms. Schnee needs me… Also, my injuries prevent me from getting back to the field right away. Me and Winter are going to be nursing off Cinder's attack for quite some time." Slater said. Ironwood nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm permanently assigning you to Winter and giving you 2 months to recharge, work off any physical therapy and deal with training of the Maiden powers." Ironwood stated, Winter's eyes widened.

"But Sir…!" Ironwood glared at his second in command and shook his head.

"Winter, I accepted you into the military because of your skill and potential. You cannot get back into the field without training. Salem is hunting all 4 of the Maidens and relics, this is about more than a war. You are one of the only people capable of opposing Salem if the plan me, Oscar, Glynda and Theodore are working on doesn't succeed. I refuse to let you charge in and get yourself hurt more. I get that you wish to help, but I'm not the type of general to order injured soldiers to fight. if you won't rest and work on your maiden powers willingly? I am ordering you to. We aren't in a position to attack Salem anyway. no weapon can harm her and departing Atlas to fight Salem leaves Atlas undefended." Ironwood said. Slater sighed.

"Sir. I'll keep an eye on her. she's my partner, I'll update you if you need any information." Winter blushed again and Ironwood nodded.

"Slater, when your arm is healed? We need to talk. I know your take shorter times to heal since you retrieved somewhat less punishment then Winter. Meet me in my office tomorrow." Ironwood gestured to the others to leave.

Slater shook his head at Winter.

"I love how you can go from 'I'm worried about you, you stupid boob'! to 'I will get out of this hospital bed and keep fighting!' your starting to act like me." Slater said. Winter looked at him holding her defrosting hand and her blush continued.

Did she…? No, her feelings for Slater were professional, businesslike, it was a partnership.

A partnership where Slater told her jokes, she enjoyed no matter how stupid, how he would help her and wait on her hand and foot without asking. How he tried to make sure her father's presence wouldn't bother her. how he didn't care about her status and brought up her….

"Slater?" Winter asked. Slater went to speak, Winter was faster.

"Would you wish to go on a romantic…. A date?" Winter asked, Slater blinked.

"I… Ok?" Slater asked, neither knew how much one date would change them.

Both of the duo looked at each other, unsure what to say at the moment. Winter didn't expect a blunt response and Slater didn't expect Winter to ask him out.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm trying to show the aftermath as showing neither side has won. I'm also having trouble trying to write the romance so I apologize if it comes off as awkward and such. I think Winter would have a hard time being romantic. Next chapter will be on Saturday and will show Slater and Winter's date. until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	20. Rebuilding

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

Slater had heard of a lot of weird things this week, and done a lot of nightmarish things.

He had killed his father, depriving Salem of her technological control of the city and best hacker. He had helped drive off the Grimm and White Fang, stopping Salem's army from burning Solitas and driving Salem into a rage. He had finally helped kill Cinder, depriving Salem of one of her best assets and strongest enforcers.

Winter asking him on a date? That was… something he didn't understand or see coming.

Slater adjusted his black jacket; he also wore sliver jeans and a blue undershirt. He was a lot more used to his specialist gear.

He walked out of his room. His black eye was gone and he could feel his arm start to have feeling again. Cinder had wounded him and Winter, but they'd survive.

He was greeted by Winter who had been given privilege to get out of the hospital for a day.

She wore an Atlas Academy Jacket, though it was white like all her shirts it seemed. She also wore blue boots. Winter wore an eyepatch over her wounded eye, the rest of her face had healed. The doctor said by the end of the day that her Aura would have healed the wound.

Slater saw that her hair was down. She had taken her advice to try and wear it down instead of up.

Her arm also had bandages still. They were giving the Winter Maiden all the physical therapy and medicine they could spare to speed along the recovery.

She still needed time… And the rest of Atlas was still licking its wounds, every factory in Atlas was working to produce supplies, more soldiers, more ships and medicine… Atlas had been struck by Salem and she backed off when they showed their fangs were as dangerous as hers.

"You uh… Ready?" Slater asked. Winter noticed Slater look at the ground, he avoided direct eye contact, she saw his hands fidget, looking for something to tinker with.

Slater, the man who Winter saw only expression an emotion rather then joy and amusement was around Watts or fear around Cinder… Was nervous about cou… Dating her, she didn't know if that meant their date would be a disaster or if he was putting in as much effort as possible to make sure it went well.

"Yes, are you?" She asked. They walked towards the hanger where a Bullhead would bring them to Mantle.

Winter turned to Slater while he put his smaller Scroll into his pocket.

"Hows your arm and fingers?" He asked. Slater was well aware even with Winter's Aura at the time, frostbite could have taken her fingers. Her arm was also burned badly and could have tissue scaring.

"My fingers have feeling back in them… Thank you for continuing to warm them," Winter said. She looked away and Slater would have laughed if he knew things weren't nerve wracking for both of them.

"No problem. I heard your arm is going to need some physical therapy and a few more days of hospital time… Your ribs are going to be something you need to take it easy. I got a light few attacks and had Aura to heal most of them… You lost your Aura and Cinder tried to gut you for taking her power." They boarded the Bullhead.

The craft descended towards Mantle; both were nervous.

"You know everyone is worried about you, right? I'm worried, we just defeated Cinder and saved Mantle. You don't have to keep pushing yourself." Slater said. He put a hand to his wounded ribs and grunted.

"We're soldiers. I refuse to allow another Vale to happen. Salem won't stop with Atlas." Slater hummed with annoyance.

"You're not the only soldier fighting Salem, Win. Penny, RWBY, JNR, Oscar. The Happy Huntresses, Penny, General Ironwood and the entire world. You're going to run yourself into the ground at this rate. You need to stop acting like your carrying Atlas on your shoulders." Slater said. He was about to speak up again when the craft landed.

They walked into Mantle and saw that the Atlesian Military was helping civilians fix up the city. Buildings being boarded, holes being patched, lights being replaced.

"Slater… Why do you like my company so much besides my humor?" Winter looked at her nails while Slater folded his arms. He winced in pain before humming.

"Because your nice, your caring. You literally clawed your way from the bottom to the top. You don't let politics stop you from getting the job done and your proving to the world Schnees aren't just a bunch of rich brats who don't care about anyone. Win, like I said, your nice when you aren't trying to carry yourself as a prim and proper soldier. People can already tell you are serious and such." Slater said before looking at her again.

"You look nice without the hairclip." He looked away after that remark as did, she, both were soldiers, they acted very professional.

"What made you wish to ask me out?" He asked suddenly. Winter saw Slater continue to clench his fists. She noted the lack of his gloves, they were probably damaged and Slater was slowly fixing the technology within them.

"I feel like our connection has been becoming less platonic and more romantic." Slater looked at her. They walked into the restaurant that Ironwood had paid for them as part of their mandatory vacation.

"I felt jealous at the attention Penny had gotten from you at the dinner. I also disliked Robyn's attention on you, romantic or not. I asked my mother and others what my concern for you following your match with Watts and your decision to fight Cinder alone meant. Half described those feelings as platonic concern for a partner, the other half said they were romantic as I had been reluctant to part from your company and enjoyed it." Winter said before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Slater, I do care about you, not like a soldier, probably more than a friend. I am not good at romantic feelings." Winter said. Slater hummed.

"Really heartfelt way of saying you have a crush on me, deep and emotional." He said. Winter could see a smirk pulling at his lips.

"My crush on you won't stop me from putting you in the hospital again." Winter returned the gesture. Slater leaned back in his chair.

"That. You keep asking why I want you to relax? You right there are showing why I like being around you. Your one of the few people to not react to sarcasm and jokes with the military jargon. You went from being a billionaire heiress to being a general who isn't afraid to get dirty, kick some ass and take names. You carve your own path; you build your own legacy and you're doing something about the evils ravaging Remnant." He said, clearing his throat.

"You want to know one of the biggest reasons I like your company? You don't treat me like some glorified assistant. You take the time to ask questions, you enjoy my jokes as I said. you like playing my silly games even when you don't want to. You treat me like a partner, an equal. Not an asset. I hate people in the military trying to treat us like numbers." Slater said, Winter huffed.

"You know as very well as I do that to win a war, people have to die. No commander wants to see soldiers die and have to think about each and every life." Slater sighed. He and Winter had already ordered their food already digitally, neither had wanted to sit through waiting.

"What was your first friend inside the military? General Ironwood? No, you consider him a leader and you the subordinate. The Ace-Ops? No, you and I know they don't do friends outside of the same cordial professionalism. Penny? Maybe, but you consider her a fellow elite soldier and possible partner." He grabbed her left hand and she blinked before looking at Slater.

"Win, the fact that I'm the first person you seem to be able to regularly talk with bothers me… I doubt I need to tell you about the 'you need to discover what YOU want in a relationship…' but I'm sure you already know what…" Winter held up her other hand and pointed her other index finger.

"What you want… I believe that's a more private confrontation." Winter looked at their hands. She looked at Slater, dead in the eye.

She interlaced her fingers with Slater's. It was as much of a confession as possible.

"You read this from a magazine, hmm?" Slater asked. Winter hummed.

"You're as nervous as I am. You know couples hold hands, that's why you held my hand." Slater hummed and looked at their conjoined hands.

"I am. I like our friendship, if this date falls apart? We will ruin our friendship and partnership. I'd rather not go back and have us spend our partnership looking at each other trying to say something trying to work on saving Remnant with a Megoliath sized hole in the dynamic. You want the truth? I do like you, I just don't… Know what to say, ok? I'm not very good with words. Relationships aren't easy for me." He said and looked away.

"I could say the same. You didn't get much of a good relationship with your parents like I did. Right?" Winter lowered their arms till they rested on the table.

"My mom is the… She was the only person who ever truly cared for me. I don't remember our entire connection. You are always focused on your job, I'm concerned with such small details… Wow, it feels more like therapy then a date," Slater said. They got their food and both decided to do something else.

"Would it be ok if we get our food to go?" Slater asked, a nod. Slater pulled out a wad of Lien. It was about 2 times more than the food cost.

"Keep it. Mantle needs to heal. We get paid enough." Slater said. The waitress smiled.

"Thank you, Colonel. Enjoy your date." Slater nodded and turned to Winter.

"Thank you." Slater said.

"I think we do this like we usually do. We talk in our dorm and explain things. That's about as private as you can be when it comes to romantic talks." Slater said. Winter went to speak.

"Win, our date is already barely like a normal date and neither of us what the hell we're doing. I think we both go and do something we're used to." Slater stood up and Winter sighed and grabbed the bag. Slater sent a message for their Bullhead to return.

"Fria's funeral is tomorrow. Her family asked for you to say some words if your able to attend." Both walked outside, Slater looked down and saw that their hands were still interconnected.

He smiled at her and both walked towards the site of where the Bullhead would be.

"We aren't a normal pair, are we?" Slater asked, Winter hummed.

"No." Slater looked at a group of civilians and some soldiers fixing a store.

"That a problem with you?" Winter shook her head.

"No. I don't believe it is." Winter and him smiled. Both knew things would be different from now on.

"Hmm. THIS is the weirdest thing in my life, not to be rude. I'm just wondering what's going to happen next after this." Slater stated before the Bullhead landed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the romance will be weird between Winter and Slater. I will be making my own storyline after this. next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Slater and Winter in their dorm and bonding along with introduce the villains for the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	21. Relationship Goals

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Alsius Academy.)**

Slater drank from his soda while looking at Winter. She was trying to deal with her injuries to her arms.

"Perhaps we should discuss what we want out of a relationship?" Winter looked at Slater. She was silent, the very fact that they had taken very treacherous and cautious steps.

"You go first," Winter asked. Slater hummed before he tapped his chin.

"Ok…" He tapped his knees and took another bite of his sandwich. He cleared his throat.

"I would like to have this relationship or any I be about not be rushed. I know nothing about romance besides a few fleeting crushes. I also don't want a long-distance relationship if it can be helped. I feel relationships should be close and personal, the further away someone is? The more you feel their slipping away." Slater said. He crossed his legs and slowly blinked before speaking again.

"I think a big part of my preferences for a relationship? I don't want our relationship for example to still seem like the 'soldier, commander' thing. I like when you open up more and trust me, I want you to trust me with things, like I trust you. I also want us to spend a lot of time bonding, not missions and 'I'll deal with our emotions later.' I get the mission being important, but I don't want it to be super minor. Salem's war with us will be straining us between emotions and loyalty." Slater looked at Winter.

Both continued to sit in their bunk in their pajamas and slowly pick at their wrapped food.

"Your turn. I'll tell you if anything else comes to mind. I didn't expect to get asked out anytime soon." Slater stated. Winter looked at her feet, she wondered if Cinder did more damage to her legs then her heels did.

"I would prefer our relationship remain more private for now. I am happy to tell you issues, but I would also like to do them away from others. We just started dating, neither of us needs the baggage of the others commentary. I would also prefer we do not engage in the more… Forward romantic gestures, gifts and hand holding are fine. Nicknames carry a lot of emotional weight and shouldn't be given lightly." Winter grasped Slater's hand with hers.

"I would finally wish to schedule more training and talks like this. relationships are built upon a bond, if we are going to make it work? We have to be able to fight as a team and keep information between us… If you talk to another female? I want you to tell me, I'll tell you if I talk to another boy. Your right when we need to share secrets. I still do not wish for that to keep us from the mission, we must be willing to continue on even if it kills part of us… That doesn't mean I'm putting our war above our relationship." Winter said, Slater looked at their fingers.

"As long as you remember you're not alone? AND your willing to relax, act casual and open up more? I can promise that. I already know Salem will prioritize you as a massive threat. You not only killed a maiden; you have the ability to get the staff and overpower most of her army." Slater said, both looked out the window at the city.

**(Outside Atlas)**

Neo had retreated after she learned of Cinder's death. She wasn't very concerned for the Fall Maiden. She still had a hand in Roman's death, that was clear, Cinder just refused as usual to take responsibility for anything that made her look bad or like she was wrong.

She looked at the White Fang Lieutenant, she had found him in the rubble of the train, she also recruited Bertilak Celadon and Carmine Esclados. She would have recruited Junior, but he was useless as a fighter and his men were worth only cannon fodder.

"Remind me why this trip to Vacuo is a good idea again?" A White Fang soldier asked before the Lieutenant looked at Carmine and Celadon.

"A better question should be why I shouldn't kill both of you right here. We're trying to rid the world of Humans and yet I see 2 Human TRAFFICKERS… One of whom is from Atlas." He looked at Carmine, both had approached Neo after escaping from jail.

"Because of neo, your only other option is heading to Salem and you both know you can't do that and still get the relic to lure out the goodie goodies. You forgot that, fur face." Celadon muttered. The Lieutenant grabbed his chainsaw and went to kill him.

Neo slapped _Hush_ down before the Lieutenant growled at them.

"Get the damn relic, that's what she's paying you for. Neo only hired you because we're short on skilled fighters. Leave the Schnees to me." They looked at Neo who shrugged, she just wanted to avenge Roman. She'd kill the others after their goal was done.

But first she needed the Vacuo relic, and that was where the group was headed.

**(With Winter and Slater)**

Slater sat next to Winter in their bunk. Her beefsteak with egg and his sandwich and chicken laid in the garbage.

"You know I don't regret helping you fight Cinder. She would have killed you. Her attack would have destroyed the Manticore you were riding and you wouldn't have survived the fall. I'd gladly take the hit again if it keeps you alive." Slater said, Winter hummed.

"You should have focused on trying to kill Cinder, my life…" Winter was cut off by Slater playfully flicking her head.

"Is just as important as mine, Penny's or anyone else's. We're soldiers, not Grimm. Soldiers die in war to sacrifice themselves for victory. They don't jump into the meat grinder for nothing. You die, we have no maiden, you die and we lose the war… And if you die, I have no partner. Atlas taught us to work together, you're not throwing your life away just because you're not concerned to lose it for Remnant." Slater rubbed at his temples while the couple sat in his bunk.

"We aren't going to defeat Salem if we aren't willing to sacrifice." Winter stated.

"We also won't win by senselessly throwing our lives away. I'd rather die by taking out Hazel or someone important in Salem's army… You should know we're supposed to be deployed as reinforcements to Vacuo's government. The Ace Ops, Penny and JNR are headed to Vale to secure the relic. RWBY, the Happy Huntresses and Oscar are staying in Atlas… General Ironwood also asked team FNKY and Ciel to provide more security for the relic and Cordo to send a small group of troops to help the Mistral." Slater stated, Winter blinked.

"I thought General Ironwood wanted all troops in Atlas." The Winter Maiden blinked.

"Salem is leading the siege on Vacuo herself. She retreated after her attempt to divide Atlas was ruined. She doesn't want to fight us. We're going to keep the relics away from her. The Ace Ops are taking the relic with them to Beacon. Everyone in Ozpin's circle are headed to Vacuo. We take out Salem and this is over, General Ironwood is taking the Lamp somewhere Salem won't get it. He's dividing all the relics in the world again." Slater put in.

"And the staff?" Winter looked at her bare hands. Her fingers were finally back to normal. She had been clutching Slater's hand for so long, she had forgotten it.

"That's your decision. General Ironwood is saving the decision to move Atlas to orbit for a last ditch move." Slater looked down before clearing his throat.

"Fria… Her funeral is tomorrow. Her family would like for you to appear there. We plan on launching the Amity Tower at the end of the day before we begin the counterattack in Vacuo. I also heard your mother and brother are going there." Slater said. Winter looked ready to say something.

Slater slowly and reassuringly ran his thumb over her fingers. She looked at him.

"I… Would like your support." Slater heard as the Winter maiden looked away.

"I'll be there… She chose you, not just because Ironwood designed it that way. She saw something in you, she wouldn't have willingly given you her powers if you weren't the one, she believed about." Slater got up and patted Winter on her right arm.

"You need a bit more time for the burns to go away for good. Rest, I'm going to tell General Ironwood your recovering nicely." Slater said. Winter grunted and went to lay down in her bunk.

Slater draped his blanket over her, shaking his head.

"I said REST. You have a burned arm and concussion still. You're going to fall out of the bed if you try and climb down alone." Slater rubbed at his arm and own wounds. Aura could only do so much to patch up wounded arms and more severe injuries.

"Thank… You." Winter sounded so unsure of the concern. Slater wondered if her family had given her any affection. Willow probably, so did her grandfather and sister. He doubted… No, he knew Jacques didn't care about her, he valued Whitney because Whitney was loyal and acted like a servant of the upper class.

"I'll bring some Ice Dust for your arm. Weiss is coming to see you soon. You're not a machine, Winter. Stop acting like your life is just a statistic, soldier or not. We're fighting to save Remnant… not throw our lives away to gain some ground." Slater left the room.

Winter looked at him with disbelief before her light blue orbs slowly closed. The Winter Maiden thought about her date, her FIRST date.

She smiled; it had been good. She knew Slater and her had laid ground rules for their relationship. She would work on being more grounded.

**(With Slater)**

Slater saw that the Ace-Ops and Happy Huntresses were inside the office.

"Winter is still recovering?" Ironwood was talking to RWBY on his Scroll.

"She's resting. Her arm, ribs and legs are going to be healing for a while. She still is going to need physical therapy, but she's fine." Slater stated.

"Fria is being buried tomorrow. 21-gun salute, personal convoy. She gave her life for Remnant." Clover said. Ironwood shook his head.

"Some of us are still going to rot by the time we are done. An elderly woman with dementia had to die for us to get onto an even fighting scale with Salem. Clover, if anyone thinks of crashing that funeral? You bury them… Atlas isn't just healing; we don't forget the people Salem slaughtered without remorse. We mourn tomorrow, we all go to war after that." He stated. Slater nodded.

"We also launch the Amity Tower tomorrow. Salem can't divide us. The second we turn against each other; Salem gets what she wants. I'm going to oversee the wall reconstruction. Robyn and her group are the people dealing with the wall. Salem won't wait and we do need to send some troops out to Vacuo." Slater folded his arms behind him.

The world needed to rise against Salem if they were going to stop her. tomorrow? Atlas buried Fria and any people killed in the attack.

Then they buried Salem before she hurt anyone else. Slater wondered what would happen down the road.

He left to help make sure Atlas was safe for tomorrow. Slater hummed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for overuse of words and periods. I'll try to fix it next chapter. I am also not trying to make Ironwood and the military look like saints. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Fria's funeral and Winter and Slater bonding more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Day of mourning

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas, Mantle Cemetery.)**

The city was silent. Atlesian soldiers stood respectfully at every corner. They were watched by AK-200s and AP-290s.

"People of Atlas. The past few days… They haven't been easy for anyone within our fair kingdom. Within our 80 years since the great war that would since create our planet? I am well aware of the destruction, the carnage, the bloodshed the past few days have wrought." Sleet started.

Within the walls of Atlas Academy. Slater had been helping Winter prepare. Robyn, the Ace-Ops, Happy Huntresses and General Ironwood had taken an Atlas Dropship to the funeral. Ironwood had assigned the military to guard the streets and escort the procession of fallen soldiers and civilians.

"Ow…. Ow!" Winter hissed. She struggled to put on her undershirt on. She still had a pack of Ice Dust patch directly on her arm. It continued to sooth her wounds.

"You… Need help?" Slater asked, Winter turned to see Slater. She had been so nervous she had forgotten Slater was coming to get her for the funeral.

She could see Slater respectfully but awkwardly avoiding looking at her. Winter could also see the flush of crimson on her cheeks.

"I could get Penny or Weiss?" Slater said, Winter did have a light blue bra on. Slater looked ready to leave.

Winter went to get the shirt on again and felt the burns cause her to hiss again. Slater frowned, but made no effort to disturb her.

"You may assist me… Please." Winter looked away while Slater nodded and walked over.

He slowly started to work her arm through the sleeve gingerly, she grunted again. Slater grabbed her fingers.

"Squeeze my hand, this is going to hurt." Slater said, Winter nodded. He slowly pulled the garment over her skin and she squeezed his hand tight while gritting her teeth.

Slater stopped when it was fully in place while Winter fixed her hair tie. She had decided to try wearing it down, but not on today.

Slater helped fix her necktie and looked at her frowning. He hummed and finished his task.

"Nervous?" Slater knew it was more statement then question. Today was not an easy day for anyone. Slater and Winter had seen the cars in the street, the rows of soldiers. Nobody won today.

War always claimed lives. Slater sighed.

"Yes, thank you." Winter stated, Slater blinked.

"For the help?" Winter shook her head. Slater straightened up and shook his head.

"Your welcome, for both issues. I already know it's not going to be easy to go up in front of all those people, talk about her. I'm going to be right there, Weiss and your mom as well. You won't be alone up there." Slater said before his earpiece buzzed.

"General Ironwood is asking if your arriving soon. He and Ms. Hill are giving their speech," Penny reported. Slater put his fingers on his earpiece.

"We're coming right now. Winter's arm was just hurting. Your attending, right? I get if your still sad about the attack or..." Slater turned to Winter and crossed his arms.

"I want to point out that our ship is waiting." Slater and Winter walked out of the room. They walked to the hanger and then walked towards Winter's airship.

"Tomorrow is deployment to Vacuo, right?" Winter asked. Slater looked out the window.

"Yes. We have Vacuo soldiers to assist. I heard there was a prison riot there. I believe we have to deal with Grimm, White Fang…" Their airship circled around before landing in the middle of Mantas, Bullheads and dropships.

The duo walked through the cold snowy tundra while Winter held her wounded arm.

"I am well aware many of you are aware of mine and Ms. Hill's arguments. We have squabbled, we have warred. Our conflict has only allowed Salem to borrow into Atlas. I have stepped down from my decision to occupy 3 seats so Ms. Hill could take the seat. We have agreed to fight side by side against this monster. We cannot, though, offer endless protection. I wish to heal Mantle and I have stopped the Embargo to stockpile resources. I must still announce our military must take the fight to Salem alongside every willing combatant. Mantle's safety is dependent on the people and our bond." Ironwood stated before Robyn's voice was heard.

"I wish to speak for the family of Fria Hausmeister. We extend our sympathies for her death. I and the rest of the council do not mean to subtract from the loss of life shed during the attacks. Brigadier General Winter Schnee, the second in command of the Atlesian Military… Along with the wielder of the Winter Maiden powers, would like to speak." Winter walked up the stairs. Slater helped her.

Winter stood in front of rows of civilians, her family in the first row, Penny smiled nervously. Her father had been informed by her of what happened. She could see the rest of team RWBY, JNR, Pietro, Maria. The Ace Ops and Happy Huntresses stood on stage along with a group of Atlas soldiers, Oscar, Robyn, Sleet, Camilla and Ironwood.

"I…" Winter cleared her throat and looked at Slater who smiled reassuringly. Winter looked at her sister and the others who looked at her as well.

"I would like to first apologize for today. I am well aware there are still civilians who blame the Atlesian military and government for the battles. I cannot change those feelings alone. I would also like to thank you for your respectful silence, I do not use the Schnee name to stand over others less fortunate." Winter said. She was greeted by murmurs, some good, some bad. She sighed and then continued.

"Fria didn't start out what I would call a friend. I had been serving within the army to stop these issues for so long I barely have many friends… Nevertheless, Fria had compassion, very clear care for anyone. She continued to speak of her family even in the days leading up to her death. She would always speak to me as a person, not as a greedy power seeker. It makes me guilty to be given the duty of gaining her power to help defeat Salem… If any of you accuse me if using Fria, for finding her to be nothing more than an objective? I will not blame you, but I wish to state the more time I spent around her, the more I considered her a comrade." She stated. Winter flicked a few tears forming in her eyes, it didn't help that her hands trembled on the podium before she composed herself.

Slater was right, she was ok to feel normal and stressed. She took another breath.

"When Cinder attacked the M3 Atlas Memorial Hospital? Our first concern was the safety of all patients and staff. Cinder wanted her power… Not to help people, not to better the world. Cinder wanted the power of the Winter Maiden to enhance her own Maiden abilities, without a single concern for Fria as a sentient creature. Me, Specialist Penny Polendina and my attaché…" Winter looked at Slater who said nothing.

It seemed it would be breaking one of their relationship rules… Screw it, she was going to break a rule or regulation sooner or later. Slater smiled at her reassuringly.

"And my boyfriend of a few days who has been helping me recover… Fria wasn't forced, tricked or cajoled into relinquishing powers. she willingly gave them to me and if it pleases Fria's family? We have video evidence of her last moments… Fria didn't deserve to die; she didn't deserve to be a pawn in this war. General Ironwood and I believed if Fria gave her powers to me, Remnant would be secure. We have both have since come to regret that action… Fria isn't the only being we will be burying today because of Salem. Hopefully it will be the last." Winter stated. She smiled at her sister and mother. Both looked shocked and Whitney still looked forlorn.

"I would like to thank the support of my family, General Ironwood. Slater, Penny and my peers and Fria's family. I will end this by thanking everyone for their attendance. Even if you dislike the state of Mantle, our military or government? I am glad we can agree the dead should be buried peacefully. I return the stage to the council. Thank you." Winter said before walking to Slater.

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee. At General Ironwood's request, we will have a formal military salute for the death of all civilians, military personal and Fria." Camilla turned to Clover.

He motioned for the soldiers to ready their rifles. Slater gently gripped her right hand. Winter looked at him.

Weiss watched her sister knot her fingers with Slater as the soldiers fired. The volley of 21 shots echoed through the city.

**(10:00PM SDC Mine #2)**

General Ironwood stood with a Platoon of AK-200, the Ace Ops, AP-290s and Atlas soldiers.

A truck pulled up and the Happy Huntresses climbed out. Winter's airship flew with an escort of 2 Mantas before they landed.

Slater, Winter, RWBY and JNR along with Oscar emerged from the ships. They walked over to with the General while he looked at Remnant's shattered moon.

"I think it's time for the launching of Amity Tower. We need to deal with Salem." Ironwood stated, there was silence before there was a low whirling sound. It slowly grew in tempo till it drowned out the wind.

"Sir." Clover stated. They looked up to see a convoy of White Fang trucks with a wave of Vale Bullheads above them. they were led by a group of AP-290 prototypes.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me…" Slater reached for _Umbra_ and drew it.

"Robyn, get inside, there's still some Grimm inside…" Ironwood started to say before war howls could be heard.

"Grimm AND White Fang? I thought Salem left Atlas alone!" Yang stated. Ironwood turned to her.

"This isn't Salem, it's someone else. Everyone spread out! Nothing gets to Amity Tower." He drew _Due Process_ while everyone drew their weapons.

"Set up a perimeter!" Slater flicked his weapon to its sniper form. The Atlas ships flew into the air. Winter's returning to the academy and the Mantas to provide air support. The trucks also revved up and pulled out.

"Whoever is attacking today has some nerve…" Slater muttered before the Atlas military set up behind the shipping crates.

The Ace-Ops, RWBY, and JNR all rushed forward. Winter clutched at her arm and drew her sword.

"Win…" Slater said. Winter looked at him while Oscar drew _The Long Memory_ from his belt.

"I'm fine… Cover me." Winter knew she'd need physical therapy. This served as it.

"If you get hurt, I'm calling you on that." Slater muttered. There was a pair of Airships emerging from the clouds.

AK-130s dropped to the snow as White Fang soldiers and thugs emerged from the trucks and Bullheads.

One such Bullhead angled for them. Its autocannons strafed them before flying overhead.

"Damn it!" Slater rushed for cover while the first AK-130s opened fire. They were joined by White Fang soldiers who opened fire while the Thugs and several other soldiers rushed them.

That was before groups of Grimm. Beowolves, Ursa, screeched. Centinels erupted behind them and screeched. Megoliath, Sabyrs howled and charged. And finally, a quartet of Nevermores swooped down, a group of Manticore, Sphinx and Teryx behind them.

And a massive Geist led them as war erupted on the tundra.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize if the funeral wasn't the best, I wanted to show more character development for Winter and her relationship with Slater. I apologize if the scene came off as risqué. Next chapter is on Saturday and will show the battle of the mines and Winter and Slater fighting one of Neo's minions. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. Siege

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(10:01PM SDC Mine #2)**

The defending Atlas Soldiers, AK-200s and AP-290s opened fire on the Grimm and White Fang. They ducked under volleys of White Fang fire.

"Keep holding the line!" One yelled while he continued to shoot into the hordes of hostiles.

Around the soldiers, there was what was known simply as a war.

Clover hooked a Beowolf before snapping its neck with his fishing pole. Elm crushed a Ursa's skull with _Timber_. Harriet punched a Sabyr to the ground before rushing away and stomping its skull.

Vine grabbed a Sphinx before throwing it into a crate which tipped over and landed on more Grimm.

Then _Fetch_ bounced through a group of White Fang soldiers, knocking them to the ground before returning to his hand.

"Clover, take the right flank!" Winter crane kicked a White Fang soldier before decapitating a Teryx and throwing its corpse to the ground.

"We got White Fang, criminals and Grimm everywhere, ma'am!" Clover yelled. Slater stabbed a White Fang soldier before bashing another to the ground with the other end of _Umbra_.

"They knew about the tower; you think Tyrian told Salem?" Slater reloaded his weapon, putting a Dust magazine into the chamber before racking another bullet into the gun.

"No, she's in Vacuo! This is someone else. Clover, nobody gets into the mines! General Ironwood is ordering for reinforcements from Mantle. I want a line set up and for air support to take down those APs and Bullheads. Where is RWBY and JNR?" Winter asked. The Atlesian Hunters turned to see RWBY engaging a group of Nevermores and Megoliaths.

"I think their busy killing Grimm… The Grimm aren't after the arena, their after us… Someone riled up the Grimm so they could break through to the arena…" They turned to the mine before a trio of White Fang dropships deployed more soldiers.

**(With Ironwood)**

Oscar knocked down a White Fang soldier before a Sabyr came after him.

This was shot down by Robyn before Ironwood shot a White Fang soldier behind her.

"This was planned well in advance…" Ironwood stated, he readied his guns again while Robyn nodded.

"Well aware, this isn't the time to be talking about who's behind this though!" Robyn sighed while they prepared for more combat.

"Winter, how are things out there?" Ironwood asked his second in command while he counted his bullets.

"We're holding them off as best we can, sir. Their air support is causing problems. Their sending in everything." He heard and sighed.

**(With Winter)**

Winter watched the rest of the Grimm drop dead. A Nevermore crashed to the ground alongside a Manta. They turned their attention to the White Fang as more AK-130s surged forward, opening fire as they did so.

That was while a Bullhead dropped off a group of soldiers right behind her.

Slater tossed a White Fang soldier to the ground and turned to see a chainsaw rev.

They turned to see a hulking man dressed in White Fang gear with black hair, red lines seemed like blood came down his mask.

Slater was surprised to see a female and Faunus flanking him, both were White Fang, but neither looked like regular White Fang.

"You have to be kidding me…" Slater muttered before the Emerald shot at her only for her Bullhead to explode.

Penny flew overhead with a pair of Atlas Bullheads and a pair of Atlas Airships from Argus as well.

"Ok, let's do this…" Slater spun _Umbra_ before he rushed the Lieutenant, the female Faunus swung a knife at him only for Penny to slam her into the ground.

Slater blocked the chainsaw with _Umbra's_ axe head before taking a step forward and punching the man back.

"Your Adam's Lieutenant. The hell are you doing here? Salem left you behind in Vale." Slater dodged another swing of his chainsaw before the other Faunus swooped at his head.

"The White is under new management… My management. Belladonna killed Blake… I killed Corsac and united what's left of the White Fang… You really think Salem is the only one gunning for Atlas?" He heard from the Lieutenant before Winter leapt off a Glyph and kneed him to the ground.

She winced as her still slightly wounded arm seared with pain. She and Slater faced down the hulking officer.

"Well, at least I know why White Fang soldiers are in Atlas attacking the hospital… I thought without Adam and the loss of the battle of Haven, they'd fall apart." Slater cracked his neck and prepared _Umbra_ for another fight.

"Oh, you'd like that if we just went away, wouldn't you? We might be scraps now, but we're going down fighting either way." Slater heard from the bat Faunus.

"If you were smart enough to back off when you were weakened, you wouldn't be dying out… Then again, the amount of war crimes and murder makes this a long time coming." Slater stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the chapter being short, but I wanted to make the chapter into 2 parts and make the fight with the Lieutenant an entire scene. Next chapter is going to be on next Saturday or so and will show Winter and Slater fighting the Lieutenant, Yuma, and Trifa. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	24. Battle of the Mines

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(10:01PM SDC Mine #2)**

Winter dodged the Lieutenant's Chainsaw by sliding under it before kicking the man's leg as she planted _Frostbite_ into the ground.

Slater blocked a strike from Trifa before he knocked her to the ground with _Umbra_ before knocking the Faunus to the ground.

He hummed before the White Fang Lieutenant slammed his saw into his weapon. Slater spun backwards while sighing as he'd have to end up fixing the weapon.

He backflipped before Winter summoned a Glyph under the Lieutenant. He twisted around in a circle and swung at Winter in an upper slash which ripped through the ice.

Slater shifted his weapon into it's podao form and spun it. He wondered how many times he'd have to retrain his ability with his axe.

He hummed before twirling his blade. He threw a bit of ice at the Lieutenant who blocked it before he fired _Umbra_.

The Flame Dust bullet knocked him to the ground before Yuma knocked him to the ground as he flew towards them.

Trifa went to swipe at Winter before firing a thread from her left hand at the General.

Winter leaned back before the spider Faunus pulled herself towards her. Winter formed another Glyph which Trifa slammed into before falling to the ground.

He turned only to be tackled to the ground. He felt the man slide him across the ice. He felt his Aura shimmer as he used his blade to stop himself on the ice.

Slater climbed to his feet and looked at the fight around him.

The Ace Ops were taking out the White Fang and Androids easily. The battle was starting to swing in their favor.

Winter parried the chainsaw, slashed the Lieutenant's chest, ripping up his uniform before crescent kicking him.

He collapsed as Winter summoned a group of Beowolves which rushed towards the group.

The Lieutenant was cut off by a Manta crashing only to notice they were losing air support.

Penny zoomed overhead with reinforcements, knocking down a group of White Fang soldiers.

She grabbed one of the AK-130s and ripped it apart before she threw the bisected machine to the side.

Another wave of Mantas soared in along with an Atlesian Airship. The Mantas fired at the Bullheads. Slater and Winter watched the dropships slammed into the ground, throwing up ice and snow.

The Lieutenant growled. He had been losing too much and the entire White Fang platoon would be wiped out if they stay.

Clover punched one of the thugs to the ground before throwing a Gravity Bola at another. Elm smashed an AK-130 under _Timber_, Marrow knocked out several 4 thugs with one throw of _Fetch_ before pausing more with his Semblance. Harrow knocked 3 thugs out with a flurry of punches.

"We've lost too much! Everyone, fall back!" The Lieutenant ordered as Slater fired a shot which knocked Yuma to the ground.

He started toward the group before a Bullhead opened fire on them. He activated his Semblance which caused the bullets to ping off him. the Bullhead landed as the trio retreated inside.

The remaining White Fang started to retreat before 1 was shot down.

The remaining 4 retreated into the sky along with the airship. Slater crossed his arms and then sheathed his weapon on his back.

"It seems the White Fang are back with someone else leading them." Slater shivered as the cold tundra winds started to bite at them.

Slater turned to Winter who sheathed her blade on her hip before she brushed off her arm. She winced; Slater sighed.

"General? We're done here, the White Fang just pulled out and their criminal backup is being detained. I'm requesting prison escort and for medi evac for wounded pilots and soldiers." Slater looked at the few dead Atlesian soldiers and broken AK-200s.

He hummed and walked towards the mines. He needed to rechange his Aura at the moment. The Atlesians walked towards the mines. JNR, RWBY and Happy Huntresses turned to the group before Ironwood spoke up.

**(With General Ironwood)**

"Make sure there's nothing left to threaten the mines and secure the area, Colonel. This isn't Salem, it's someone else. Salem wouldn't operate this openly." The general said before turning to Robyn.

"Things like this are why I hid Amity… You know what Salem would have done if she had no choice… She didn't care about Atlas; she cares that we can fight back and stop her… And that is why I'm hunting her down, Robyn." Ironwood walked away before Robyn turned to Oscar who said nothing.

She had no response at the moment. Ironwood would be taking the military to Vacuo to fight Salem.

She was starting to realize why the general had fought to keep Amity a secret from the world.

Robyn also wondered if her attempts to expose the project would doom everything in Mantle and Atlas.

Or if Remnant would survive.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm going to make next chapter longer. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will end up showing Slater and Winter recovering and growing closer along with Neo's next move and her plans at the moment. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Glynda is getting a story next Friday maybe and Yang tonight along with another Raven chapter on Wednesday.**


	25. First Night together

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(12:20PM, Alsius Academy.)**

Winter kicked off her boots and pulled off her gloves before changing into her pajamas and climbing into her bed. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall naturally before throwing it into a drawer on their nightstand before yawning.

She paused to see Slater was sleeping in his bed and yawned before turning to look at her. Winter looked at her boyfriend while he hummed.

"How are you feeling?" Slater asked. Winter adjusted her Dust pump for a second before sighing. She pulled her blankets up to her chest.

"I'm fine, thank you, Slate." Winter put her swords next to _Umbra_ on the nightstand.

He rolled over and rubbed at his eyes with annoyance. he was trying to pass out, he wasn't tired and the specialist had no idea why.

"Winter? I can't sleep, can you?" Slater asked. Winter nodded before Slater hummed.

"I uh…." Slater looked at his girlfriend and blushed which was hidden by the moonlight.

Winter leaned over and could see the look on her boyfriend's face. She bushed just as much

**(With Neo)**

Neo turned to look at one of the dead Vacuo officers she had killed before sending a message to the White Fang.

"I'll make sure Salem isn't onto us… You better help me get back at those Huntsmen who defeated me and Celadon." Carmine said before walking away as Neo planned to break into Shade Academy. She planned on going after the Winter Maiden when she arrived.

**(With Winter and Slater)**

Both Specialists looked at each other before Winter sighed and slowly got up from her bed before starting to climb the rungs.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Slater went to speak up before the Brigadier General pulled herself into his bunk.

Slater was forced to shuffle back until he hit the wall as Winter got comfortable. 

"Don't you think that's rushing things just a bit?" Slater's voice was a breath above a whisper.

Winter backed up so she rested against Slater. She looked at him.

"My arm hurts, neither of us can sleep… I'm still warming up from the tundra. My feet are hurting from my damned heels and my spine is killing me. I don't care at the moment, damn the rules at the moment." She stated. Slater wanted to say something before he hummed and closed his eyes.

He didn't have a better idea, and he was too tired to complain or debate about both of them sleeping together.

He didn't know how they'd talk about the events of their night when the day comes up. They dated for a minimum of a day… Then again, they were fighting an army of Grimm, had fought a woman with elemental powers. They had been running around playing politics as soldiers, been trying to keep an entire city in the dark, had a massive dinner debate…. Slater had killed his emotionally abusive father, and they had fought off an invasion of Grimm and then White Fang.

It wasn't like they were a normal couple at all. Slater decided to agree: _SCREW IT_.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Winter's waist as the two snuggled against one another. Slater pulled their blankets up and then looked at her.

"You know this is going to be something to talk about in the morning, right?" Winter elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted as she laid her head on his shoulder, her platinum white hair spreading out over his face like fresh snow.

"Then talk about it then. Love you." Winter closed her eyes for good after this as she adjusted their blankets. Slater could feel her legs entangled with them.

Her feet were also cold, it was hard to see why most Atlesians hated the tundra.

"Love you two… Night, win." He closed his eyes and began to let sleep take them.

**(General Ironwood's Office)**

Ironwood looked at Robyn before crossing his arms.

"We could have talked about this tomorrow. I'm going to Beacon with the Ace Ops… I ran from Vale once; we need to make sure things are fine. We can't cower in Atlas while Salem is threatening the world… You wished to be the Councilwoman and find out what's happening in town. I told you… We need to take the fight to Salem or everyone on Remnant dies. Winter staying here is only going to put a target on her back because she's the Winter Maiden." Ironwood stated. He stood up from the desk and handed the lantern to Robyn.

"You better damn well keep it safe. Ruby doesn't want it getting lost… And you already know this war isn't going to end peacefully." Ironwood turned to the Ace Ops.

He had authorized Penny's trip to Vale, but they were heading to Vacuo to handle the other problem.

He was also looking into the White Fang attack and who was going after Winter.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter will be longer, I didn't wish to rush the romance. Next chapter will show Winter and Slater training as a couple. Next chapter will also show Winter visiting her family before she leaves Atlas with Slater for Vacuo. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Glynda's story is tonight and Yang's chapter tomorrow. **


	26. The New Maiden

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Alsius Academy.)**

Winter swung her sword at Slater who backflipped around her before slashing once again at her head. She blocked it and responded with a side kick which forced Slater back.

Winter looked at Slater who panted and then turned towards the board.

He had a measly 45% of his Aura while Winter still had 70% of her Aura.

She summoned another Glyph under Slater which spun him around. He managed to score another shot which knocked Winter back.

"Your improving." Slater leaned on his weapon and looked at Winter before panting in exhaustion and slowly climbing to his feet.

"I want to point out I hate this a lot more then you love this. my arms are turning to mush, my legs feel strained… I thought your arm was still in the final stages of properly healing." He stated. Winter looked at her arm and pulled it up.

Slater could see that the last remnants of the burn had indeed vanished and her skin was back to being pale and unblemished.

Slater hummed and turned off the Arena with his gloves while turning back to her while he slowly put his weapon away onto his back.

He brushed off his coat and turned to Winter who sheathed her sword on her hip, brushed off her coat as well and hummed before seeing something.

She concentrated as Blue embers began to build in her eyes. Slater watched as Winter floated about a foot off the ground.

He blinked in confusion. Winter dropped to the ground right as a small gust of wind propelled her off the ground. Slater walked faster towards Winter as the girl turned and gave him a gesture that showed she was fine and would be perfectly capable of handling herself.

"You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing this, I swear to god." Slater bent down to look at Winter as the flames vanished.

"I can fully assure you that you aren't fine considering your coughing…. The General said to be careful and do it slowly, you know that, yet you keep trying to outdo yourself when it comes to crap like this." Slater muttered while he hummed to himself and sighed.

Winter's Maidens were juvenile, they hadn't matured fully and Winter hadn't fully mastered their power. He knew Winter would continue to try and master her abilities right away.

He was as stubborn as her. He thought back to the hospital duel with Cinder.

Both Oscar and General Ironwood stated that Salem was even stronger than a Maiden and only a fully realized Maiden would be able to stand against her.

Cinder had nearly murdered all 3 of them when they were trying and putting effort into battling her.

He remembered how she could have easily… Would, have murdered her. He kept replaying how if he didn't take the bullet, if his aim HADN'T been true and missed.

Cinder considered Winter to be the biggest threat to her because of her skill as a swordswoman and her ability to summon. He would have murdered her first, then easily taken Penny apart if Penny tried to counter her.

He had only saved Winter by allowing Cinder to rip through him. It made him feel better to know that he had ticked off a Maiden well enough that she had to focus on him rather than try and kill.

He still worried. Salem had to know about Winter now, she would come for the Maiden or maybe she knew Winter would come to her.

It didn't matter, if Salem wasn't killed, all of Remnant would be slaughtered and the remains turned to ash for her to rule over.

"Slater!" Winter snapped her fingers with a Glyph attached her pointer and ring finger to them and Slater nearly toppled over backwards.

Winter smirked at this as Slater grumbled something out with annoyance before he climbed to his feet.

"I was thinking. You need something or did you just want to test that party trick?" He asked dryly before he rubbed at his eyes.

He knew they be departing from Atlas towards Vacuo. That would be the sight of the final conflict for Remnant.

He had no idea what would await them there no idea what kind of hellish Grimm, White Fang soldier… nothing that would end up being pleasant.

Then again, he was a soldier. He had a job to do and Slater knew full well what he had signed up for when he had applied to join the military.

Slater looked at Winter and saw she was smiling. It amused him a lot.

Slater didn't know what the future would bring… But if he died? He died knowing that he wouldn't have to think about the fate of Remnant… And what hell it would bring if he and the others failed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapters being short, but I'm currently trying to think of the next arc. Next chapter will be on Saturday and will show Slater and Winter talking to Whitney and Willow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven's chapter is on next Thursday. Ruby is on Monday and her next chapter on next Sunday. Yang is on Monday, Glynda is on Friday or so. Saphron I don't know yet. **


	27. Saying Goodbye

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Schnee Manor.)**

Willow greeted the Manta Gunship as it landed.

Slater stood by on his Scroll. Winter looked at Slater before he put his scroll into the Manta and grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

"Take your time. I'm going to set up our ship and organize our escort to Vacuo… You come get me when you're ready, ok?" he asked. Winter nodded and kissed him before he squeezed her hands and let her go.

He grabbed his scroll again and watched Winter vanish inside. Winter turned to her mother with a sad smile.

"I don't think either of us are very good at saying goodbye, dear. Schnees don't seem to have good luck with Atlas." Willow hummed and looked behind her.

"Yes, the last few weeks have shown me our family has a lot of… Problems, I believe a normal family would require therapy." Winter said before the duo stopped near the dinner room.

"He's a lot nicer than your father was. I'm glad you've gotten off better worse than me," Willow smiled. Winter put her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Mother, you deserve someone better than Jacques. I know you weren't the best mother; you were very inefficient and distant. I don't blame you, though. Jacques controlled us, Whitney, Weiss. We all suffered because of him." Willow smiled and patted her hands.

"I'm going to try and muzzle this, I know your worried about me. I heard about what happened to your arm, I know that Fria is gone. You're a soldier, dear. You've always been willing to fight, just like your sister… You two are the Schnee's best gift to the world, not just the Dust, not the CCTS. You and your sister are the Schnee legacy. I only hope you know how proud I am of you when you go to stop her." Willow stated while both walked into the next room.

Winter cleared her throat and put her arms behind her.

"How's Whitney? I hate how he's been for years, but he's still my brother, dad's little stool pigeon or not." Willow hummed and patted her shoulder.

"Your brother is fine. I might be a drunk half the time, but I can sure as anything keep him from getting hurting someone. Winter? I'm know you're going to fight someone who's endangering the world and I know about your powers." Willow said. Winter blinked with confusion.

"Slater didn't want me to be kept out of the loop. Your boyfriend is willing to risk his own career for you. I know you've never liked anyone that way, but I pray you settle down one day. You deserve to be happy, just like you believe I should be." Willow walked to the side and ran her fingers along the desk.

Willow turned to her daughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Winter. I did fail as a mother. I was never there for you when you're and your sister needed me. I know you had to take over being a mother for your sister. I know I was weak around your father… But I know you work for a good military, you're with a good man… And you're going to do great things for Remnant." Winter began to tear up at this.

"Now I believe you need to go… Your sister came here and said goodbye. You should already know how difficult it will be if you don't leave soon." Willow said.

Winter rushed forward and hugged her mother before tears came from her eyes. Willow hummed and gently patted her daughter's back.

"I'll still be here when you get back, dear. I'll make sure we get therapy when this is all over. Your always be a Schnee, no matter what your father tries to say… Now then, I believe you have a war to go fight." Winter looked at her mother who blinked with amusement.

"How can you be so calm? Your daughters are going to war…" Winter stated. Willow chuckled and looked her daughter before smiling, she wiped the tears away and noted Slater was waiting in the doorway.

"Because I know you, dear. You and your sister have always been fighters. I'm petrified, yes… But I know if anyone can stop this 'Salem?' it will be you… Slater, you can come in now." Slater stepped into the room.

Winter turned to him as he put his scroll into his bag. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I was just coming to say that anytime you're ready, I got our airship ready. They already put your ship within the hanger so there's that and they're already setting up our quarters." He said before awkwardly walking out of the room.

"You and him better start a family or I'm going to tell General Ironwood your quitting the military after this." Willow saw Winter blush and then look at her before sighing and leaving.

Slater chuckled as Winter growled.

"SLATER, YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT SCROLL, I KNOW YOU WERE RECORDING THAT!" She yelled as Willow chuckled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to make the romance chapters longer. I also apologize for Winter and Willow being OOC. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Slater and Winter talking on the way to Vacuo. Until then, Lighting Wolf.**

**Ps: Ruby is on Sunday and is 1500 words. Raven might be tomorrow. Yang is next Saturday; Winter is in 2 weeks. Penny is Thursday and Glynda is next Friday.**


	28. Trip

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlesian Manta, inbound to cruiser **_**Solitude**_**.)**

Winter looked at Slater while he continued typing on his scroll. He said nothing and continued imputing commands

"I haven't seen White Fang soldiers in Vacuo. I've seen plenty of delivery records originating from Vacuo… they don't export much." Slater hummed as he sighed and rubbed at his temples before typing in one last command.

"Slater, your running yourself ragged. You just looked through an hours' worth of footage." Slater put his scroll next to him and yawned.

Slater sighed with annoyance before crossing his arms with frustration.

"Cinder managed to slip through our fingers… My father managed to infiltrate and hack Mantle, Win. He managed to slip through our fingers… through our fingers and kill countless people. He also laid waste to Mantle, let's not forget Tyrian is being transported to Vale to stand trial for numerous crimes. He already got broken out of Jail once by Salem. You really want me to picture the idea that Salem sent 30-40 Nevermores at the airship and it's escorts? We had a dangerous SERIAL KILLER loose in Mantle because Cordo and parts of our military are too incompetent to take threats to the world seriously." He put in.

Winter couldn't deny that, she heard from Clover that he, the Ace Ops and Penny would be handling Clover. Winter would have commented on the amount of security any other time.

But Salem had shown her that her army had to be taken seriously. She had nearly destroyed Mantle and taken both the relic and its maiden right out from under them. she still remembered her own father had been in on it… even to a small degree.

"I'm just glad something good came out of this. We went from not knowing anything to being able to defeat two of Salem's inner circle, kill her maiden, gain 2 maidens… And ruin an attack on the city." Winter held up her hand to see a series of snowflakes dancing in her palm.

Slater hummed and looked away at this. he was quite clearly still running tests on the crux of Winter's abilities.

Part of him was also curious how it affected Penny. He wondered how an ANDROID with Maiden abilities. Penny had limitless stamina and the potential to be a powerful warrior.

But first and foremost, his thoughts went to his girlfriend and partner/commander. He stole a glance at Winter who was busy making sure her semblance still worked.

"You've been having problems with your Aura still? I've heard from General Ironwood new maidens need to balance out their Aura since their maiden powers drain massive chunks of energy. I heard later maidens are able to use their powers even after their Auras are broken. I'm very interested in seeing a full report, but the Fall Maiden before Cinder? She's dead, she was attacked years ago and then her body was slain in the battle." Slater brought up a report of the battle.

He wished he had footage of it as well, the more details he had access to? The more easily he'd be able to come up with an idea of how Salem was able to STEAL Maiden abilities.

"I know. I've been reading up on every profile, every single report and drop of information. We need to learn more about being a Maiden. I would have liked to have gotten more time to train… we don't really have the luxury of waiting; Salem is going to come for Mantle again sooner or later. If she was going to be able to destroy the city and steal everything worth a damn." Winter clenched her fist.

She had let her father and Salem get one over on her, managing to turn the entire city against itself. She almost had to give the evil witch credit… if she wasn't such a monster that she could and would end the world if they didn't stop her.

"I totally wonder what would happen when we get to Vacuo. We have reports that their military has entirely been engaging soldiers from the White Fang… And Grimm at the same time. I know the White Fang haven't been seen with this much manpower. Their up to something and want to get it done even if that means a three-way war." he turned and put his hand on Winter's as their Manta turned and passed through the clouds towards their cruiser.

Their ride to Vacuo would be long, it would be annoying, and it would keep them awake trying to find a way to deal with a 3-way war.

He turned off his Scroll and put it back into his jacket. Slater had a lot of worse things on his mind.

He looked at Winter, he did have a few good things to think about at the moment though. he hummed and then stroked at his face.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this will be the final arc soon. next chapter is going to be on Next Wednesday or so and will show Slater and Winter aboard their ship inbound to Vacuo and Neo's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven's story is Sunday or Monday. Yang is still tomorrow and Glynda is still Thursday with Ruby Sunday.**


	29. Trip to Atlas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlesian cruiser **_**Solitude**_**.)**

Winter sighed and sat in her room. The trip towards Vacuo was going to be the last battle in the war.

"Slater?" Winter asked. He continued work from his terminal and turned to her.

"I'm still giving orders to the rest of the units for when we arrive there." Winter waved her hands back and forth with annoyance before walking towards the window.

Slater knew they'd be getting reinforcements, Atla's factories had ramped up production for the war. they had left Atlas under the command of Robyn and the others, Ironwood trusted Robyn.

"You know Salem's troops have been quiet lately? I don't like it; she hasn't been quiet for a while and stuff like this? I'm starting to think she's got something planned." Slater pointed out as more lines of data scrolled across the screen.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure General Ironwood has a plan to deal with them like he always does." Winter looked at her swords. Slater hummed and said nothing.

He didn't really know what to think at the moment, there was way too much on his mind to properly think.

**(in Vacuo)**

Neo looked upon the rows of thugs, mercenaries and White Fang soldiers. It took the simple killing of a former Atlesian businessman in Vale to gather the money for that.

Neo smirked as her men continued to prepare for a siege of Haven. She had planned on cutting her strings from Cinder far longer then the Fall Maiden had known.

Cinder always believed anything around her could be made to serve her. She believed herself greater than Ozpin, then Salem.

Then she had been killed in a failed siege of Atlas simply to try and steal the powers from an old woman. Neo was many things, but she was not low enough to murder a woman on her deathbed.

Neo fanned herself with _Hush_ before she walked away as a Bullhead. She had a siege with Salem to plan for, she knew Atlas would be arriving.

She planned on drawing them to Salem. She was going after Ruby. She didn't know what the heroes wanted, but if it gave her the power to get revenge on everyone who had wronged her?

She'd take it, then they would know what it's like to lose everything within life, everything that had meaning would be taken from them.

**(With Slater and Winter)**

Winter continued to look at Slater who hummed. He was glad the Ace Ops could come to Vacuo sooner or later.

They wouldn't win without the might of Atlas. They couldn't kill her and he knew that made the rest of the Grimm more dangerous. General Ironwood made that even more clear at the moment.

He was told to leave the Queen of the Grimm to Ruby, Oscar and himself. He hummed with annoyance and sighed.

He had no doubt that General Ironwood would take down Salem. He was a soldier, he had plenty of White Fang soldiers, AK-130s programmed to fight for the faction and mercenaries alongside Grimm.

Salem being less of an issue to worry about as others were going after the most dangerous woman on Remnant?

He had no problem with that as long as nobody died. Salem had brought blood and death to Atlas. She had cut a blood swath through the kingdom to get her relic, leave the best military on Remnant in ruins and facing war from 3 kingdoms and to get the maiden.

The fact that Salem had failed and given them another Maiden? Slater considered that a very big blessing in disguise.

"Ma'am, we will be entering Vacuo airspace in 6 hours. I have the garrison General we're meeting with. He's surprisingly held off siege from Salem for over 2 days." He heard from one of the bridge staff.

Winter turned and looked at the soldiers before glaring at Slater who said nothing and turned to look at his girlfriend. He rubbed at his temples and left his Scroll next to him.

"I can't believe that this is happening, I really can't. Atlas hasn't been involved in a war like this in centuries." Slater leaned his head on the warm metal.

"We're defeat them, Slater." Winter stated. Slater looked at his girlfriend and hummed.

"I'm only worrying about the casualties. I can't fathom going to war like this. We've had peace, we've been secure for decades." Slater pushed his fingers together.

He looked at his scroll with frustration. Slater had a desire to end this conflict, he was a soldier, but he also enjoyed the calm before the storm.

Slater watched Winter conjure a flame in her hand, unsure of what the next move would be. Slater ran his fingers across the monitor in front of him.

He remained silent for the next hour. Slater had enough thoughts cutting through his brain at the moment to consider talking.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm going to apologize for the short chapters. Next chapter will end up being obviously on next Saturday and will show Winter and Slater arriving in Vacuo and the openings of the war for Vacuo. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is next Tuesday and 1200 words, Glynda is 1200 words Thursday, Ruby is Sunday 1500 word and Yang is tomorrow 1500 word. I am also making a X-Com, and Star Wars story soon.**


	30. Debate with Ironwood

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo.)**

Winter and Slater looked at a holographic version of Ironwood and the rest of the Atlas Council.

"The invasion is going off pretty well, but there's still a lot of ground to cover. We are trying to reach Shade Academy while still fighting off Grimm here and there." Slater stated while he tapped away at his scroll.

Slater hummed before Ironwood turned to Winter as the general continued the rest of the report.

"We've run into Emerald, one of Cinder's more prominent minions… she engaged me quickly, then retreated when a Paladin attacked her. I'm hesitant to pursue her because of her semblance." Winter heard Ironwood rub at his throat before looking at Robyn who sighed.

"We can't waste time chasing down every enemy we find. We need to get to Shade and secure its relic before Salem does." Robyn stated, Ironwood held up his hand and looked at the councilwoman.

"Robyn, we also need to be careful about this. Salem is far too dangerous to consider brute force the answer, and the longer we wait to try and clear out the playing field? The longer she had to mobilize defenses to try and stop us." Winter looked at Slater as Sleet spoke up.

"General Ironwood will be arriving in a few days to coordinate the assault on Vacuo… Ms. Hill is busy organizing whatever militia we can muster to defend Atlas… we do have several groups of reserve knights and Paladins we are deploying." Sleet pointed out before Camilla nodded.

"General Schnee? I want you to find out what you can about Emerald's appearance in Vacuo. I heard a few days ago about Ms. Fall's inner circle and if their still active? It means they might know something about Salem that can give us an edge." Slater turned to look at Winter before sighing.

He knew very well that Vacuo was the worst place to deploy Atlas troops. The heat meant they had to halt their advance every day and advance at night.

It also meant equipment wasn't entirely properly made for such weather, leaving the air support mostly to Vacuo ships.

Slater also knew the bandits and vagrants of Vacuo knew the terrain far better then the Atlesians did. He was glad the loose government of Vacuo was sending whatever aid they could.

He was also glad to see Mistral troops. He had frowned though at seeing a downed White Fang camera drone in the sand yesterday.

Whoever was behind the sudden resurgence of the White Fang? they were spying on the others for information, and it bothered Slater to know the White Fang were still so deadly.

He thought they had disbanded when Adam died, no leadership to rally behind meant they would be less effective.

Though Atlesian troops had several commanders to ensure the chain of command was maintained so another branch could have taken over leadership.

"I'll put it on the list to go and check for her, but our primary objective is to capture the Vacuo relic." Slater heard from Winter and sighed with annoyance.

"Something you want to add, Colonel Slater?" He heard from Sleet and shook his head.

"Only annoyed at how tough this war is, Sleet." Sleet hummed and turned to the others.

Slater continued to mess with his scroll before Ironwood looked at the duo.

"Winter? Stay safe, we both know Salem is going to come after you… and no amount of military might be going to stop her when she does." Slater heard from Ironwood before the general and the others cut their connection.

Slater turned and walked away towards the bridge. Winter caught up to her second in command easily and looked directly into his eyes.

Slater paused to turn and look at his girlfriend and commanding officer, he wondered if they'd hate that if they knew, but Ironwood would probably be the only soldier to get mad at them.

Slater sighed and put his scroll away.

"Your still worried about everything coming up, aren't you?" Winter asked, Slater nodded and looked to the side.

"Yes, because you aren't bait, you going after Salem will get you killed. Salem is way too strong to try and battle head on." Slater tapped his scroll on his arm before nodding.

"You're still worrying about nothing; I'm going to be fine." Slater heard from Winter.

"It isn't that you're going to be fine, it's what we have to lose before we win. Salem is never going to let us have a victory where we might all walk away from this and unless there's a way to trap her without threatening our lives? We can't go against her so openly." Slater pointed at the bridge.

"I know what my job is, and you have yours, ma'am, I'll be on the bridge if you need me." Slater stated before he walked towards the bridge of the ship.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story is probably going on hold till season 8. Next chapter is going to be next week and will show Slater and Winter arriving at Shade Academy. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Neo might be next week along with Saphron, Summer might be Wednesday. Raven is 1200-word Tuesday, Winter 900 Saturday, Yang 1500 Saturday, and Ruby 1500 Sunday. **


	31. Theodore

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo.)**

the school was silent, it bothered both Slater and Winter how quiet it was after witnessing violence daily so far.

"Well, this isn't creepy, isn't it?" Slater commented while putting his hand on _Umbra_

Winter stopped him, but kept her own hand on the hilt of her sword. She sighed and looked around with confusion.

She cracked her neck and hummed, looking around at the ancient stone and cracked murals.

"Isn't another academy in Vacuo?" the silence was deafening; it didn't help with how it seemed like an enemy could pop out of anywhere.

"Yes, Oscuro Academy. I'm surprised Vacuo has more than one main combat school if I'm being honest… I wish Atlas did." Slater stated, making a few taps on his scroll at this.

Slater knew Atlas did indeed have plans to make more then a few schools after the war with Salem ended. Huntsmen were one of the few rare things' kingdoms wanted to hoard… more then Dust, loyal warriors were hard to find in such a day and age.

A lot of people were against the practice of Huntsmen joining the military… people like Slater and Winter, both loyal to the military of their home country/kingdom… didn't care as much as one would expect.

"Headmaster Theodore? We got your message, you can come out, sir." Winter heard from Slater as he pulled up the information on the man to read up on.

Slater hummed and got very few articles; it was interesting. Slater found Theodore was the only headmaster not to really have notes on him.

A trait that he found curious, but then again? Things were tense, Kingdoms didn't know who to trust, who was enemy, who was friend. Salem had struck during a period where nobody trusted each other fully.

"Hello?" They heard and blinked before both rested their hands on their weapons uneasily.

"Professor?" Slater asked while he drew his weapon and the noise of the weapon activating echoed through the room.

"Yes, I'm here… you have to excuse me, my students are busy ripping apart Grimm… I haven't seen team CFVY in a few days." Slater heard from the man with amusement.

"Well, the less Grimm we have to deal with, the better, you know?" Slater heard a chuckle and then the man came out.

He had auburn hair, in contrast to the bright orange duster with cowboy boots. Slater would find the look amusing if not for the cold crimson eyes of the man as he walked forward.

"Yes, it would be fair… Hello there." Slater heard and put his weapon on his back as the man jumped over the railing and landed in a crouch.

Slater cracked a smile and walked forward while Theodore moved his hat up and eyed the man warily.

"How have things been in Vacuo, Professor? We've come here to help you overthrow Salem who…" Slater was cut off as the man held up his hand and looked at him.

"Wants the relic. I know… who do you think paid for the school? old man Ozpin did something right before he croaked, still gave me a giant target across my damn back." Slater heard from the gruff man while he sighed.

"You're not surprised about the relics, so I'm guessing your headmaster told you, yah? Ironwood hasn't been one for keeping secrets, you know." Theodore got a hum from Winter.

"We know, he's been very open with this shadow war with Salem. If we had known about it sooner…" Cut off again, Slater rolled his eyes as the man reached for the double-barreled shotgun resting across his hip.

"You'd what? I'd get the entire military here? Atlas hasn't been able to hold its own for years, they've been too busy stagnating, I know James… and the last time he was here, this talk didn't go so well for him, you know." Slater hummed and nodded.

"We're here because you asked us to be here, sir. That's our plan, to protect you and the relic. The relic that could bring death to all of Remnant if Salem gets it. you know why we're here; we need to work together." Winter stated, Theodore pointed a finger at the general.

Slater went to draw his weapon before Slater saw Winter motion for him to lower his weapon. He sighed and put the spear down.

It didn't calm his nerves at the moment, but he sighed and crossed his arms before they heard a small sound. The sound of stone getting cut and then punched out like hammers.

Slater hummed and then reached his weapon again and pulled it off his back.

It seemed they'd have company, he sighed and spun the spear, cutting through the stone as more pounding continued.

A block from the ceiling came down, then another, and a final one.

Slater, Winter, and Theodore prepared for the assault on the school.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Theodore is supposed to be unsure of Ozpin and the others. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will end up showing Slater, Winter, and Theodore preparing for battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Summer will be next week, Tock tomorrow and Neo next week hopefully soon. **


	32. Shade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo.)**

After the first strafing run, it was confirmed that the White Fang were preparing for an attack on Shade Academy.

"This is going to suck." Winter heard from Slater as he twirled _Umbra_ in his hand and planted the weapon in the ground and sighed.

He watched Winter run her hands over _Frostbite_ while it sat slung on her waist and hummed as she took in the information she had on hand.

The White Fang were coming by air, that meant that they had Bullheads which could provide air support. Winter knew it would be a little bit before air support could reach them.

Winter looked at Slater who continued to pace back and forth, eager to understand the game plan.

"Where is the vault? If the White Fang are staging an assault on shade? They had 3 objectives: the destruction of Shade Academy, your death, and the acquisition of the relic in question." Winter looked at Theodore, who said nothing at the moment.

"Below us. all the vaults are below us; I would assume you know that." Winter heard from the headmaster before humming and nodded.

"Slater, set up a sniper's perch up in the rafters and go from there. I will set up a perimeter near the entrance to the lower levels." Winter ordered; she drew her sword from her belt.

Slater nodded before starting up the staircase towards the upper floors as Theodore sighed and prepared to fight for his school.

"I'm not supporting Ozpin… I'm supporting Remnant." Winter summoned a pack of Beowolves and went to go and block the entrance to the lower levels, it would still be a tough fight.

Winter had no soldiers to back her up besides slater, which meant they were going to have to hold off waves of soldiers from all angles.

Winter hummed and questioned how her sister was faring in Vacuo, things were falling apart all over Remnant.

Her thoughts went back to her mother, within her castle of a home, surrounded by dozens of guards and staff… then Whitney, the bratty sibling who hadn't once shown care for anyone unless he got something from it.

He had shut down when they arrested Jacques, who was rotting in jail, and was using his money to try and break himself out of jail, probably to plan another power play.

"The longer this war goes on, the more I worry about the planet." Winter muttered as she prepared for the first wave of White Fang soldiers.

She had no real idea what the plan was to bring down Salem, but she knew she could be defeated. Her question was why the White Fang were involved in this still, their leadership was destroyed and yet they were coming back as an organized group.

Another explosion, this cut off before thing fell silence, she heard a growl from one of her creations.

The war was on, it was here, White Fang, she wondered why the group was focusing on Shade when Salem was focusing on the rest of the country at the moment.

"Ms. Schnee? I believe they're upon us…" She heard before an explosion came from the front door as the wall exploded off the door.

The first thugs through the door were shot down by Theodore as he pulled a pair of handguns from his coat and shot the duo in the head.

"Well, this is lovely…" Slater muttered before shooting one of the thugs as a new wave advanced through the hole.

Theodore and Winter dove behind cover before another shot rang out and another thug dropped lifeless before a barrage of bullets sparked off his aura and forced him back into cover.

Winter watched one of her creations knock a thug aside before being shot, another was shot and fell to the ground as she sighed and decided to deal with making more summons soon.

One of the thugs rushed up to Winter with a knife only for Winter to kick him backwards and stab the man through the chest before being forced to backflip away.

She used a glyph to block the bullets as Slater fired 2 more times, another death.

"We should have brought more reinforcements… Being polite is going to cost us." Slater sighed and continued to duck behind cover as the fight raged on.

Winter knew backup would survive sooner or later. They would be on their own until then.

Theodore saw another explosion as more enemy force slowly trickled into the building in question.

"This is going to suck really, really bad…" Slater muttered in annoyance at the situation.

It continued to rage as Winter threw a soldier over her shoulder and stabbed him in the back before a bullet grazed her shoulder, she growled in pain as her Aura glowed a light blue.

She cursed and turned to look at the battle around her.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter might be a little short. Next chapter is going to end up being in a week or so and will show the second part of the battle for Shade along with more reinforcements arriving in Vacuo. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next week will be another Weiss and Cinder chapter hopefully. **


	33. Soldiers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo.)**

Winter threw one of the thugs over the railing while Slater sniped another trying to flank her. he was then forced to duck around the spear of another thug.

Slater retaliated by stabbing him through the chest and knocking him over the railing.

"Seriously, White Fang and hired guns? I'm starting to think the White Fang isn't behind this, Win." Slater turned and threw _Umbra_ into the chest of a thug aiming at him with a rifle. He watched as the man collapsed to the ground and he sighed.

Winter parried a few bullets, sparks flying off _Jar'Kai _and _Frostbite_. She knocked one of the bullets back towards a White Fang soldier, knocking the man out as it shattered on his mask.

"We can discuss ideas after we survive… where are our reinforcements?" Winter asked as she stabbed a thug through the neck with _Frostbite_ before flipping him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

Winter sighed before Slater was knocked to the ground by a brutish man with a hammer before he managed to dodge a hit that would have smashed his skull in.

He punched the man in the face before Winter summoned a glyph under him that flipped him over the brute before another flipped the brutish thug over the railing.

Slater's Aura shimmered, he looked at Winter who was busy fighting off several White Fang soldiers who held swords.

Slater didn't know if the terrorist soldiers were brave, overconfident or just plain arrogant enough to believe they could defeat Winter in a sword fight.

He saw Theodore shoot another 3 more White Fang soldiers before a stream of gunfire from a rifle wielding thug caused his Aura to crack slightly.

Slater was about to say something before he heard the whirl of engines… and not Bullhead engines.

The 2 Bullheads buzzing above the the school were blown out of the sky by a barrage from a Manta as the Atlesian Gunship circled the school, the whine of failing engines filled the air.

One of the Bullheads slammed into the roof, exploding in a ball of Dust and fire as a truck pulled up and Vacuo soldiers dispersed from the vehicle.

"Well, that's something at least." Slater parried the swing of a sword before pushing the man back with his weapon and shooting him in the chest.

Winter deflected the stab of one White Fang soldier, then knocked another off her feet with a swing kick and stabbed him in the chest. She ended the life of another by twirling around his blind swing and slashing him on the back.

The final one was given an axe kick, knocking him into an oak table which shattered to bits after her foot smashed his mask to shards.

The doors opened and the thugs turned only to be met with fire from the Vacuo soldiers as 2 fell to the ground, crimson coming from holes pockmarked in their chests.

The White Fang decided to use the destruction of their Human allies to retreat through a hole in the wall as thug after thug dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Only 2 of the Vacuo soldiers were slain in the hail of gunfire, the rest advancing through the smoke and flames as Slater leaned on the railing, tired as Winter panted slightly… she then placed her dueling sword inside her saber and put the blade back on her belt as the soldiers swept the interior of the destroyed building.

"Well, at least Shade is secure… ow, I feel like someone tried to beat me with a bookcase." Slater vaulted the railing and landed in a crouch, his Aura would need to recover, but the battle was won.

Still, it bothered both Winter and Slater that every time the White Fang would attack, they seemed to come from nowhere. The terrorist group didn't have cloaking technology as far as Atlas believed.

It had to be a Semblance or something similar, they needed to find out the cause because the longer White Fang soldiers could move under the radar? The longer it would take to secure Vacuo and restore order to the government. hopefully that would have been enough… it had to be enough, if it wasn't? then they wouldn't have a Kingdom left to save soon.

"We need to find a staging area for these guys or their going to overrun the entire kingdom within the month if not sooner." Slater stated, he put his hand to his ear to contact a transport back to their ship.

They needed more reinforcements and they needed to start securing the entire kingdom… someone knew about the relic, and it wasn't Salem.

Finding out who and why was the first thing they needed to do. the rest could be solved later down the road.

They looked at Theodore who nodded at the duo as the Manta landed to pick them up.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for making these chapters shorter, I do want to point out that Slater and Winter are going to be ending their story in Vacuo. Next chapter will end up being in a week and will show Slater and Winter returning to the **_**Solitude**_**. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Tock is 900 Monday, Winter 1200 Saturday, Penny next Wednesday. Cinder next Friday, Weiss 900 tomorrow, Ruby 1500 Sunday, Yang 1500 Saturday, Glynda 1200 Thursday and Willow next Thursday maybe. **


	34. Return to Base

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo.)**

The return to the _Solitude_ was not something that was quiet. The arrival of more Atlesian Troops near Shade was cause for both concern, and outrage among groups of both Vacuo and Atlas.

Winter watched as the craft circled for a landing before setting down in the hanger bay of her flagship.

She turned to Slater who sighed and looked at the massive influx of Vacuo troops and a few Atlesian dropships which provided support to the school.

"You know, I'm still curious on why they didn't lay siege to the school before we arrived, it was the perfect cover and they had no real defense from us or Vacuo here… it's almost like they were planning on us going there and trying to stop them… I just can't figure out why and how they'd decide something like that was a good idea… it just boggles my mind." Slater sighed and rubbed at his temples. His aura was still healing up fine and he hadn't any real damage due to it.

Still, he questioned how they were able to plan any of that without a single document or transmission that would give away their idea.

It bothered Slater, he was supposed to be on top of things like that and now he wasn't, it was almost like they were playing a game with him.

"You haven't gotten any documents from the soldiers we defeated or been able to hack into their scrolls?" Winter questioned as Slater hummed and shook his head back and forth.

"No, I haven't. I really haven't at the moment. the scrolls we have were sent to tech to try and pick them apart for intel and the soldiers we captured didn't have any written word on their plan, a goal or an objective other than to storm the place. I don't like it. the White Fang want to burn down the school, but they're never this subtle about anything before. I have no idea how they could get that many soldiers anywhere near the school before we or Vacuo noticed, it isn't realistic." Slater and her leapt out of the Manta and passed by rows of soldiers and androids.

Slater sighed and rubbed at his back as Winter looked at her boyfriend caringly.

"Your find something, you always do, it's just a matter of time. I want to know what they'd want at Shade… whoever hired them wouldn't tell them about the vault, they don't have the maiden and even if they did? You couldn't just break into Shade and sneak down to the vault. All the schools have security and such to prevent a break in like that. it really doesn't add up." Winter got the same look from Slater.

They had reinforcements coming with General Ironwood who would be taking over formal command from Winter and allowing her to retain partial command. It helped allow her to operate separately while still helping the military as a group.

Whoever was messing with them was operating alone, this wasn't the work of Salem. Salem was usually loud and dramatic considering her first trick to try and take over Atlas had failed.

This meant as well that whoever was messing with them had caused enough trouble to be pursing them regularly. They had run into the White Fang on every deployment, Winter guessed there had to be a connection to what they were after lied with them.

Was someone else hunting her because she was a maiden? It was a very probable cause, but almost everyone in Atlas and the world wasn't aware she was a Maiden. Winter knew the general had done all he could to make sure nobody in the world knew what Winter was.

She had continued her training, though. Winter wanted to make sure that when the time came for her to use her powers? they were available to her and would respond to her will when they were needed… it helped as well that Winter would devote herself to getting a goal done if she believed it was something she could do, that made her dangerous when she set her sights on doing something.

Slater and her reached the control room as Slater went to report on the mission to their commanding officer and make sure he knew they were ready for the next step of their campaign on Vacuo.

Winter went to go to her room to prepare for sleep and make sure that tomorrow would be a full day with her rested.

It still clawed at her that someone knew or was implied to know something that would compromise her.

She would deal with it tomorrow… to worry now was to compromise herself and her troops by focusing on something that wasted both time…

She was beginning to sound like her father, and he was rotting in an Atlesian Jail cell, never to bother people again.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I might not make the chapters longer until season 8. Next chapter is also going to possibly be in 2 weeks or so and will end up showing a briefing on what Slater and Winter will do next. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Penny will be next Wednesday or so hopefully. **


	35. Orders

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold Compassion. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo.)**

Slater causing Winter to wake up, slip on her boots and uniform before walking to the briefing room was beginning to be common… then again? They were at war; it was kind of obvious that they wouldn't have the ability to enjoy sleeping in.

"You look like you need a cup of coffee." Slater yawned as they passed into a briefing room.

the hologram of General Ironwood greeted them. Winter was glad she had tried hiding the lack of sleep she had gotten; it was part of her training not to betray her body language.

"Schnee, Salvino…" Slater and Winter gave a salute before folding their hands behind their back.

The general cleared his throat and looked at the two Atlesian Officers.

"I want to wish you a good morning to begin with." Ironwood got a chuckle from the duo before he went straight to business.

"Salem has been pulling her Grimm back, I don't know if she's scared of RWBY and the others, but whoever is trying to steal the Sword of Destruction? Our spies are telling me that this isn't Salem." Winter raised an eyebrow and looked at Slater before humming.

"Winter, do you know Neopolitan?" Winter heard from General Ironwood before he crossed his own arms behind his back.

"Roman Torchwick's associate? I thought Ms. Rose confirmed her death in the battle of Vale. That a Griffin consumed her like Roman was." Winter stated to the general, raising her eyebrow even higher.

"No, if things were that easy? This war would just be over by now…. From a report I've gotten? SHE is the one commanding those thugs and mercenaries your encountering in Vacuo." Ironwood watched Slater clear his throat at this.

"Sir, with all due respect? Why would Neopolitan want from Vacuo? You're telling us she's after the relic and not Salem?" Slater questioned, utterly confused on what the thief would want so much from the kingdom.

"Your aware of Cinder's attempt to steal the power of Fria before her… departure?" Ironwood saw the duo nod.

Even when she was dead, nobody wanted to imply anything bad about Fria. The woman had chosen to give up her life for Atlas and the world. The least they could do was respect her death meaning she could rest easily.

"Yes, we didn't see Neo anywhere in the entire hospital, I think she would have showed up if she was working with Cinder." Slater pointed out, Ironwood shook his head and brought up a digital file.

"According to some camera footage we managed to secure before they scrubbed it? Neo has been working with Cinder as a spy ever since they arrived in Mantle… and it's HEAVILY implied Neopolitan is already aware of the truth of what befell Roman." Ironwood cleared his throat as the duo processed the information.

"Neopolitan is seeking revenge... against Remnant and Salem. The only way she could possibly do any real damage to Salem?" Ironwood watched the duo's faces fall as they understood what Neo wanted.

"She's after the sword to try and kill Salem… but she's obviously also trying to kill us at the same time." Slater stated before he rubbed at his temples in annoyance.

"She'll burn down all of the kingdom before she gets the sword… sir, does she know about…" Ironwood shook his head from side to side.

"Unless she's physic? We have no knowledge of her being aware you're a Maiden." Ironwood stated, Slater and Ironwood nodded with relief.

"That said? that brings us to the mission your being sent on… to find the Summer Maiden." Winter and Slater's eyes widened in shock at this.

Hunting down the Summer Maiden? If they were looking for her, it would give time for the others to recover and then attack them again and possibly destroy them.

"Sir…" The General cut them both off, knowing how they'd react.

"Neopolitan is already well on her way to securing the Summer Maiden, there is no way to compromise her safety more than it already is… Not even Salem can pierce the vaults the Relics are in… but the Maidens can. That's why they're still standing, I'm trusting both of you… and JNR, to retrieve the relic. I want to assure Ms. Hill I'm willing to trust the safety of Remnant to more than just Atlesian troops. You have to find the Summer Maiden and bring her in, that is the only way we secure victory from Salem and Neopolitan." Ironwood stated, it sounded very much like an order, and both treated it as such.

The general signed off, knowing his orders would be followed. Unity would defeat Salem, not personal vendettas and power plays. It just reminded him of Ozpin's orders.

He looked at Oscar, seated in the Manta's chair next to him.

If this didn't end soon? all of Remnant would be consumed by Salem's hate.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for the short chapters, I do plan on making them longer when the show comes back. next chapter is going to be in 4-5 weeks and will end up showing Slater, Winter and the others on their mission. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ruby is 900 Sunday, Glynda 900 Thursday, Tock might be Friday, Yang 1200 Saturday, Weiss 900 Monday and Raven 900-1200 Tuesday. Willow and Penny are next week maybe and Winter is 900 words.**


End file.
